TIERNA DESTRUCCION
by LadyDith
Summary: UA.Saiyajines, los más poderosos del universo.La tierra será conquistada.Las vidas de un orgulloso príncipe y una hibrida serán unidas por el azar.La guerra comienza y ambos deberán escojer entre su deber y un prohibido sentimiento. S-B
1. Chikyu

Lady Dith

**Primera Nota: Antes de comenzar a leer, debo aclarar que este fic, es uno de los primeros que he hecho. Me vaso muy poco en la verdadera cronología de Dragon Ball, y es un U.A. Muy distinto a todo lo que he leído hasta ahora. Espero que les guste.**

**Segunda Nota: Este fic tuvo sus problemas al comenzar a subirse en esta página. Por un lado estaba la baja calidad narrativa… Pero ahora, he pensado que estaría bien arreglar algunos errores en esta historia que, aunque no es **

**maravillosa, ha tenido ya sus muchas visitas.**

Ahora sí, comencemos con la lectura:

Prologo:

(entre los años 720-730)

Hace muchos años, incluso antes de la coronación del rey Vegeta I, los Saiyajins, la raza de guerreros más poderosa , combatió contra los Tsufurujins, una raza con gran nivel tecnológico.

La euforia, el éxtasis, la macabra dulzura del derramamiento de sangre enemiga en el campo de batalla era lo que anhelaban en cada lucha. La sed de victoria.

Todos conocemos los niveles sociales que dominaban, y que aún dominan Vejitasei. Desde los grandiosos guerreros de Elite hasta los patéticos clase baja.

-Pero, señor, todo eso ya lo sabemos-El general fue interrumpido por las palabras del niño, quien parecía más que disgustado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-.

-¡Quizás debas ponerte tú a contar la historia, Knuckels!-El niño bajó la mirada e intentó mantener la compostura-Bien, ahora que vuestro compañero ha cerrado la boca podremos continuar… Em.. Volvamos a la batalla…-.

El rey que comandaba el ejercito de los Saiyajins en eso momento, decidió que dejasen a 40 Tsufurujins con vida. Ellos trabajarían como esclavos para así aumentar su nivel tecnológico; lo necesario para comenzar con conquistas de nuevas razas, mejoras en la forma del entrenamiento y la edificación.

A la mayoría de los Saiyajins, esta idea, les resulto muy deliciosa, por el mero hecho de que se dedicarían a satisfacer sus más altas necesidades: La guerra.

Pocos años pasaron. Su evolución era cada vez más grande conforme pasaban los años, hasta que poseyeron gran conocimiento acerca de otros planetas a conquistar; pero, nadie sabía, o se imaginaba, que los problemas que cambiarían el rumbo de esta raza, comenzarían desde el mismísimo interior del planeta.

Cinco años después la gran e inesperada tragedia sucedió.

Como todos ya sabemos, la escasees de hembras era bastante obvia en Vejitasei. Y entre las conquistas, fueron descubriendo nuevas razas. Muchos machos fueron cediendo a la belleza de las hembras colonizadas. Al principio no había ningún problema con que algún Saiyajin con la suficiente clase o rango tuviera una esclava de placer. Pero la exportación masiva de hembras tubo que detenerse en cuanto en pleno Vejitasei comenzó la hibridación con razas 'inferiores' que mal formaban la estirpe y la información genética hereditaria. Hasta que no mucho después, el rey Vegeta, muy sabiamente, prohibió la hibridación, asesinó a las patéticas criaturas y retomó el control sobre la esterilidad de las hembras de placer. Todo aquel que se opuso acabó muerto bajo sus propias manos. Pero todos vimos que era por el bien de la raza Saiyajin. Aquellos demasiado débiles para entenderlo merecían la muerte.

-Señor, ¿Todos aquellos híbridos eran débiles?-El general se giró para clavar sus ojos en el niño-.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Que te hace pensar que alguna raza podría compararse a nosotros en poder!?-El niño se encogió de hombros sin ningún temor-.

-No lo sé, señor. Por eso pregunto…-El general sonrió con una mezcla de suficiencia-.

-El día que encuentres una raza que pueda compararse… Knuckels, te aseguro que será asesinada, destruida… Te lo aseguro-.

-¡¡General!!-Se abrió la puerta con un golpe seco y un sudado soldado irrumpió en la clase de historia-¡¡Le necesitamos, hemos detectado un nuevo planeta!!-El general se levantó rápidamente y acompañó al soldado con paso rápido hasta la sala principal-.

-Bien, ¿que sucede soldado?-Frente a ellos, el radar marcaba una atmósfera perfecta. Una gravedad 10 veces menor a la de Vejitasei. Tenía una gran cantidad de recursos.

Desde el espacio este planeta era azul.

-Es… fantástico…-.

-Así es, señor. Lo habita una raza muy débil llamada terrícolas…-.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del planeta?-.

-Chikyu…-.

-Debemos… avisar al rey-El soldado asintió y salió de la sala-.

------

La puerta estaba custodiada por dos guardias flanqueando las gigantescas puertas. El soldado devolvió el saludo con rapidez y abrió las puertas con ambas manos en un eufórico movimiento.

Los imponentes ojos del rey se posaron sobre el soldado, y este, con una curiosa mezcla de temor y respeto, se arrodilló.

-Su majestad, hemos recibido un informe de la sala de controles. Se ha divisado un nuevo planeta a tan sólo unas horas de nuestra posición-Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por mucho más tiempo, el soldado continuó arrodillado esperando sus ordenes-.

-Continua, Neit-La tranquilidad y serenidad que se sentía en cada palabra del rey, provocaba un escalofrío en la espina dorsal del soldado. Erala paciencia con que una bestia te miraba antes de devorarte. La calculadora serenidad del depredador-

-E-El planeta tiene estupendas condiciones para ser habitado-Un extraño temor surcó su corazón cuando volvió a mirar a su rey-No opondrán resistencia alguna. Según el informe, son demasiado débiles-El rey asintió y posó sus ojos en algún punto lejano de la habitación-.

El soldado no se atrevió a moverse un ápice mientras estudiaba a su rey. La imponencia de su silencio se sentía en el aire. Los segundos pasaban y Neit creyó ver como la comisura derecha del labio del rey se curvaba en una casi imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Poseen alguna clase de energía en especial?-El soldado negó con su cabeza, anonado aún con la supremacía del su rey-Perfecto…-Dijo en un susurro mucho más significativo para él que para Neit-Encárgate personalmente de que un escuadrón parta hoy mismo hacia ese planeta y… que sean del más bajo rango… Esperaré tu informe dentro de dos horas-El soldado asintió-.

-Sí, mi rey, así será-Se levantó y comenzó a encaminarse hasta la puerta, cuando el rey le detuvo-.

-Neit, no hay duda de que esta misión será demasiado fácil. Pero si algo llegase a fracasar, por pequeño que sea el detalle, será por el mal escogimiento del escuadrón. Si así fuere… Será a ti a quien haga responsable. Pero… no nos gustan los fracasos, ¿verdad?-Algo hizo temblar los pies del soldado. Quizás fueron el fuego de sus ojos, quizás el tono de su voz, o quizás la directa amenaza… No lo sabía. Pero había algo de lo que Neit estaba seguro; si fracasaba podría perder algo más que un planeta y su honor como guerrero. Algo mucho más… irreversible-.

-No señor, no nos gustan… Para nada…-Forzó un trago de saliva por su garganta y salió de la sala después de hacer una reverencia-.

------

La taberna al medio día solo estaba abierta a aquellos que no tenían nada más que hacer que sentir la compañía del alcohol y el desagradable aroma de la sangre seca mezclada con polvo y sudor.

Las mesas se repartían aleatoriamente por la sala. Las ratas huían a ras del suelo de las fuertes patadas de los soldados emocionados e impacientes por una misión que pocas veces lograba llegar.

-¿Ya te has enterado de nuestra nueva misión?-.

-Por supuesto que sí, Toma. Al parecer desean que salgamos hoy-.

-¿Te estas quejando, Bardok?-Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras tomaban un trago de su bebida-.

-No, para nada, sólo que me han dicho que es un planeta muy débil y que no opondrán ninguna resistencia, por lo tanto, dudo que la diversión dure mucho ¿no creen?-Toma se carcajeó y volvió a beber un trago-.

-Sí, es cierto…-.

-¿Y a vosotros que más os da?-Ella golpeó a Toma en la cabeza en un acto que pareció cariñoso-Es mejor que no hacer nada… Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Creo que es Chikyu. Ah, no vuelvas a pegarme, Serippa… Ahora mismo no estoy de humor-El resto rió-.

-Uy, pobre Toma, nunca está de humor…-Le respondió mientras se sentaba junto a él con serenidad-.

-Bueno, dejémonos de charla. Hay que prepararse para el despegue-El resto asintió y se fueron de aquel lugar con velocidad-.

El camino hasta la planta de despegue fue en silencio. Serippa miraba a Toma de reojo con despreocupación, y al ser sorprendida por su presa, desvió la mirada con aire avergonzado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Mientras tanto, Bardok tenía la mente fija en la próxima estrategia. Algo le hacia pensar que este planeta sería diferente al resto. Muy diferente.

------

Las naves surcaban la orbita de Marte a pocas horas de Chikyu.

-Toma… ¡Toma, despierta!-.

-Estoy despierto, malditasea… ¿Has visto? Este planeta es azul-.

-Será por la cantidad de agua que lo compone-Toma giró sus ojos con aburrimiento en el interior de su nave mientras seguía escuchando la voz de su amigo por el trasmisor-.

-¡Dejaos de tanto hablar y preparaos para el aterrizaje!-Toma y Bardok rieron ante la sutil atención que Serippa ponía en la conversación-.

-Tranquila, mujer. Pero eso sí, aseguraos que aterrizamos en un lugar desierto…-.

-¿Para qué? No es necesario, después de todo, lo que queremos es conquistarlo ¿No, Toma?-.

-Ja,ja… Lo sigo diciendo, Toma, a veces eres demasiado tonto como para creerlo-.

-¡Ya cállense!-.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! Vamos a aterrizar-.

En el centro de la capital del sur, las naves destruían todo a su paso mientras los transeúntes corrían despavoridos. La destrucción concluyó con cinco grandes cráteres en lo que antes había sido el banco.

Aquellos más osados se aventuraron, dispuestos a ver qué cosa había sido la causante de tanta destrucción.

-¿Qué-qué es eso?-Los terrícolas se acumulaban a las orillas del gigantesco cráter, en el que había una curiosa esfera de lo que parecía ser metal-¿Una nave…?-.

-¡Mirad! Se está abriendo…-El ruido metálico de las puertas se oyó sutil y atractivo frente al silencio que proseguía a la tempestad-.

-Bien… Creo que es hora de estirar las piernas…-Los cinco Saiyajins salieron de las naves y se elevaron con lentitud sobre el nivel del cráter-.

-Vaya, así que esto es Chikyu… ¡Que interésate!-El resto rió al unísono ante la broma de su capitán-.

La conquista estaba apunto de comenzar.

-¿Has visto lo mucho que se parecen a nosotros estos seres?-Las miradas del resto del grupo cayeron sobre Toma-.

-Bueno… Tal vez se parecerían más si tuvieran cola ¿no?-Toma asintió al comentario de Punkin. El tío era listo, aunque a veces no lo pareciera-.

-¿Y eso que importa? Yo no les veo ningún parecido con nosotros…-Serippa miró a los humanos que tan sorprendidos les miraban y escupió al suelo con desprecio-.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Serippa?-Y una profunda mirada calló sobre ella. Los ojos de Toma la penetraron con algo más fuerte que el simple deseo de querer saber su respuesta. Un deseo mucho más… carnal-.

-Pues…-El nerviosismo la recorrió mientras quitaba la mirada de él e intentaba responder su pregunta-Son mucho más débiles que nosotros y eso… pues, ya no les hace iguales-El resto rió-.

-Bueno, lo que tenemos claro es que cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay nadie que te lo pueda quitar-.

-Hmp-Miró en otra dirección-¡Cierra el pico o te lo cerraré yo!-Las oscuras pozas de Toma seguían sobre ella-.

-Uuuh… Que miedo-Se burló él-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-Serippa le miró una vez más y algo la hizo temblar-.

-Silencio, ya está bien de tonterías-Bardok dio un paso al frente y el resto olvidó la conversación-Primero veamos que podemos hacer en esta ciudad. Luego destruiremos las míseras defensas del planeta y reportaremos la conquista al Vejitasei-El resto asintió y se dispuso a aclarar los grupos en los que se dividirían-.

Los humanos que estaban alrededor del cráter, comenzaron a inquietarse. Sin entender lo que sucedería, la aglomeración de personas cada vez se hizo más grande. Guardaron silencio y se preguntaron qué les ocurriría ahora que unos extraños extraterrestres habían llegado a la tierra.

Pero, todos lo espectadores comenzaron a huir en cuanto vieron como los nuevos personajes de las naves comenzaban a levitar fuera de los cráteres.

Los gritos de terror ante la sorpresa de verlos volar, fueron acompañados de unas cuantas esferas de energía acababan con la vida de los terrícolas en masa. Fueron borrados del mapa junto con la ciudad gracias a un rápido movimiento de dos dedos de Bardok.

-Vaya, Bardok. Cada vez eres más fuerte-Punkin no salía de su asombro-.

-Hmp, por supuesto-Bardok sonrió con suficiencia-Separémonos. Toma, tu y Serippa iréis al Oesto-Ellos asintieron-Pero recordad: no quiero que matéis por diversión. ¿Me oíste, Serippa?-.

-Sí, si, ya te oí-Le dio la espalda a su capitán y levantó el vuelo-.

**-**Toteppo, tu y Punkin iréis al Este. Yo iré a buscar a la máxima autoridad de este planeta. Y espero que lo hagáis todo rápido. Tengo deseos de irme pronto de este entupido planeta-.

Al cabo de unas horas, el Oeste estaba bajo el control de los dos Saiyajin. Toda resistencia había sido destruida.

**-**Estos tontos humanos… Por más que se parezcan a nosotros no tienen nuestro mismo nivel de poder ni de tecnología ¿verdad, Toma?-.

**-**Creí haberte oído decir que no se parecían a nosotros-Toma ofreció una perversa sonrisa a su compañera de escuadrón. Mientras esta, llena de odio al verse descubierta, le pasó sin importarle su presencia en el lugar-.

**-S**ólo digo que esto se me está haciendo muy aburrido-.

**-**A mí también-Observó sus labios mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras-Pero si quieres, podemos divertirnos un rato-Serippa le respondió con una nerviosa mirada-Ja, ja… No he dicho nada-.

-Más te vale-Se cruzó de brazos e intentó tranquilizar su respiración-Vamos donde están las naves. Quizás ya han acabado todos-.

**-Está **bien, vamos-.

Bardok había conseguido convencer al rey de la tierra de la rendición del planeta. Nadie podía defenderse, y después de oír la justa promesa de que no habría más muertos, el rey abdicó dejando su planeta bajo el poder Saiyajin. Pero nada de esto parecía alegrar a Bardok, quién se sentía tan insultado. Su escuadrón era de clase baja, el nivel perfecto para conquistar un planeta como éste. Pero… su escuadrón era el más fuerte de todos. ¡Eran la elite de la clase baja! O al menos lo serían si aquel titulo existiera.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-El resto de sus compañeros estaba junto a las naves-.

-Debemos comunicarnos con Vejitasei-El resto le miró confundido-Sólo recibimos instrucciones de destruir la defensa… Pero, aún no se si debemos purgar o… esclavizar-La pregunta también le parecía estúpida, pero lo cierto es que en realidad quería saber qué sería de este planeta que tenía criaturas tan semejantes a ellos-.

Bardok alcanzó su scouter y conectó su radio a Vejitasei.

-Habla, soldado-Le respondieron-.

-Soy Bardok, capitán a cargo de la conquista de Chikyu. El motivo por el que me comunico con la central es para informar de la semejanza entre la población de la colonia y nuestra gente-.

_**-¿**__semejanza?...¿cuanto de parecido hay?-._

-La suficiente como para pasar por uno de nosotros. Excepto por la cola y la evidente separación abismal entre nuestra fuerza y su debilidad-Al otro lado hubo un eterno silencio-.

_-Bien, lo comunicaré al rey. Mientras tanto… mantened el orden hasta que recibáis instrucciones-._

-Bien-.

El resto de sus colegas había desaparecido entre los escombros y se entretenía entre conversaciones y una suculenta cena.

----------

Continuará

----------


	2. Los comienzos de una nueva era

_Para los que no sepan:_

_1)-Escribo los pensamientos entre parentesis ("")._

_2)-Escribo los dialogos en guiones._

_3)-rescuerdos pasados en cursiva._

_Dragon Fight_

**Nota de Autor:** En este capitulo, hago mención de la madre de Vegeta, a quien he bautizado como Brassica, por el mero hecho de que me gusta mucho el fic de SuperBrave, y he pensado que podria basarme en su forma de ser , tanto física como personal, así tambien como la forma de conoser se con el rey Vegeta, todo y que los años de mi fic, no concuerdan con los años que han pasado desde la coronacion del Rey Vegeta en el fic de SuperBrave.

Ahora sí, comencemos con la lectura:

Los comienzos de una nueva era:

Minutos más tarde, Nappa entraba en la sala del trono:

**Nappa:-**su majestad, tenemos neticias de el planeta Chikyu..-

**Rey V:-**Habla Nappa-

**Nappa:-**Verá, segun se nos ha comunicado, el planeta ha sido conquistado, sin mayor resistencia pero..-

**Rey V**:-¿!pero que!?-Nappa comensó a temblar ante este tono, sabía que el rey no era un ser pasiente, y el había desafiado esa pacienza con su intriga verbal-

**Nappa**:- segun han dicho los soldados de clase baja, los seres de esa raza, son muy parecidos a nosotro, la única diferencia es la fuerza y la cola-

**Rey V**:-¿!y!?-

**Nappa:-**bueno, verá...ellos preguntan si deven purgar o esclavisar-

Nappa esperaba la respuesta, mientras el rey Vegeta pensaba que hacer:

"Una raza semejante a la nuestra...no estaría mal que tengamos esclabos, los mejores podrian venir a este planeta, y los que queden que se queden a trabajar mis nuevos territorios hasta que puedan ser habitables y combertirse en un planeta de defensa o de centro de comando como todos los otros...ahora que recuardo..hace falta personal en la aula cientifica"

**Rey V:-**Nappa, quiero que ese planeta sea esclavisado, envia dos escuadrones de clase media y uno de elite que pueda supervisar hasta que todo este preparado.Ordena que encuanto los tres escuadrones lleguen, el escuadron de clase baja se retire y se dirija hacía aquí inmediatamente.

**Nappa:- **así lo haré-

**Rey Vegeta:- **ah, y quiero que se busque a los mejores cientificos de ese planeta, traelos y que se pongan a trabajar en la aula cientifica, y los que queden que comiencen a acentar a los Saiyajin como sus nuevos gobernantes-

**Nappa:-** sí, su majestad-

------------------------------

En Chikyu:

**Bardock:-!**Muchachos!...ya he resibido ordenes-

**Toma:-¿**y que dicen?-

**Bardock**:-dicen que devemos esclavisar, y esperar asta que lleguen tres escuadrones más para irnos y hablar con el Rey, hacerca de lo que hemos visto-

**Serippa**:-¿!QUE?!, ¿no me digas que tendremos que esperarnos dos meses en este apestoso planeta?-

**Toma:-**calmate Serippa-

**Serippa:-**NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME-

**Toma:-**NO ME GRITES-

**Bardock:-**SUFICIENTE...

**Toma y Serippa al unisono**:-EL EMPESÓ-

**Toteppo**:-jajaja..parecen crios..jaja-

**Bardock:- **he dicho basta, y para tu informacion, Serippa, solo seran dos semanas-

**Punkin**:-¿porque?-

**Bardock:-**por que los tres escuadrones son de clase alta-

**Toma**:-parece que al rey le interesa este planeta-

**Bardock:-**eso no nos importa, por ahora patrullemos haber como va todo-

**Todos:-**BIEN-

--------------------------------

Dos semanas despues, los escuadrones habian llegado, y encontraron a cinco cientificos conosidos en todo el mundo, entre esos estaban un tal Dr. Maki, y un tal Brief.

Bardock y su escuadron partieron a Vejitasei, para hablar con el rey hacerca de como habían dominado la situcion estos ultimos dias. El rey les dejó como mucho un día libre correspondiente a su premio, y a su rango.

**Serippa:-**Valla, tanto jaleo para una raza tan miserable-

**Toma**:-Bardock, vienes a beber algo a la taberna..-

**Bardock**:-bueno, pero solo un rato-

**Toma:-**Toteppo, tú y Punkin vienen?-

**Toteppo:-**no, yo no puedo,¿tu Punkin?-

**Punkin**:-no, yo tampoco-

**Toma:-**bueno, entonces vamos solo tu y yo Bardock?

**Serippa**:-oye..¿!y amí no me preguntas!?

**Toma:-**jaja, disculpa, no te ví..jaja..¿tu la viste Bardock?-

**Bardock:- **no para nada Toma jajaja-

**Serippa:-**YA DEGEN DE REIRSE DE MÍ..-

**Toma:- **está bien, está bien, pero..no sabia que querias venir con nosotros..

**Seripa:-**Hmp..solo tengo sed nada más.-

**Toma**.- si ya..-decía en tono sarcastico mientras la miraba de reojo-

Dos horas pasaron, ya se hacía de noche y Bardock se lebantaba para irse..

**Bardock:-**Bueno..creo que devo irme-

**Toma:-**bien, saluda a Shive de mi parte, y tambien a Raditz-

**Bardock:- **está bien:-

**Serippa:-**espera Bardock, dile a Shive que mañana iré a verla-

**Bardock:-**está bien, adios-

**Toma y Serippa:- **ADIOS-

Bardock se retira a su casa y Toma y Serippa se quedan solos..

**Serippa:-¿**que tanto me vez?-

**Toma:- **¿te han dicho que borracha te ves más fea? jajaja..-

**Serippa**:-aah..!ya estoy arta!..!has estado todo el día molestandome! ¿!se puede saber que te pasa!?-

**Toma**.-no se, dimelo tú-decía Toma mientras le miraba derectamente a los ojos-

**Serippa:-¿**que te lo diga yo?..estas loco ¿o que?...!y ya deja de mirarme así!-

**Toma**:-¿como te miro Serippa?-

**Serippa:-¿**sabes que más? mejor me voy-

**Toma:- **oh vamos... yo sé que no quieres irte-le decía mientras la cogía del braso, y la acercaba a el, y le decia en el oido-ademas estas muy borracha, será mejor que yo te lleve a casa..je..-

**Serippa**:-JA..JA..si tu estas más borracho que yo- Seripa se soltó de su agarre y tropeso por el alcohl, pero antes que callera al suelo, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaros-

**Toma:-¿**vez como yo tenía razón?-

**Serippa**:-esta bien..si lo que quieres es llebarme a casa...será mejor que me lleves antes que te bomite encima ,estupido-

**Toma**:-jajaja..que ruda-

**Serippa**:- callate, y llevame a casa ya!..-

---------------------------------------

Bardock se dirigía a su casa mientras pensaba:" espero que le haya ido bien a Toma con su plan, aunque no sé si Serippa caerá, igual mente tengo muchas ganas de ver a Shive y Raditz, ase mucho que no les veo. Raditz deve de tener un año ya"

Bardock divisó su casa a la lejanía, mientras que que volaba, aterrizó, y abria la puerta sigilosamente por si Raditz dormía o algo por el estilo. Entro, atraveso el umbral de la puerta y..

!!PAAFF!!

lo resivió una golpe desde su lado izquierdo, callo y se dio cuente de quien lo había golpiedo.

**Bardock**:-Shive, pero que formas son esas de resivirme ¿eh?-

**Shive:-¿**Bardock?..!Bardock!!-ella se agachó y lo ayudo a levantarse- lo siento, no ví que eras tú, esque como entraste tan callado pensé que eras un ladron y---

No alcanso a terminar la frase, porque una beso de Bardock le tapó la boca, seguido por sus manos errolladas alrededor de su sintura, mientras la apollaba en la pared y su beso se hacía cada vez más apasoniado..

Shive lo separó bruscamente, y mientras tomaba grandes bocanades de aire, hablo:

**Shive:-¿**pero que te pasa?, estas loco ¿o que?-

**Bardock:- **Shive sabes que ase un mes que no nos vemos ¿verdad?-

**Shive:-¿**y eso que tiene que ver?-

**Bardock**:-¿como que, que tiene que ver?...¿no te lo imaginas?-le decía mientras se acercaba más a Shive, y ella se enrrogesía cada vez más..

**Shive:-**espero Bardock yo..-

**Bardock:-**ooh vamos Shive, ¿no me digas que sigues igual de timida conmigo?-

**Shive:- **no es eso, es que tengo que ir a ver a Raditz-Bardock la soltó, lentamente, y la siguió asta la habitacion de Raditz...

_Shive_, era una mujer de gran corazón, una cualidad muy extraña entre los Saiyajins, pero tampoco en exeso.No se puede comparar con el coriño que puede expresar un humano, con el cariño que puede expresar un Saiyajin. Ella era anteriormente de clase media, pero se hizo la compañera de Bardock, y pasó a ser de clase baja, segun las leyes de Vejitasei. Era hermosa, de ojos marrones, rostro fino y largo cabello negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y erisado hacia abajo; se lo sugetaba con una coleta de caballo baja y utilizaba una armadura muy parecida a la de Bardock, pero femenina. 

**Bardock:-¿**cuando piensan volver a combatir?-

**Shive:-**pues creeo que lo mejor será espera asta que Raditz cumpla los tres años y pueda ser entrenado, ¿no crees?-

**Bardock**:-bueno, sí...oye, y que es eso de que pensabas que era un ladron, ¿acaso vino alguien a robar?-

**Shive:-**bueno aquí no, pero hablan que algunos de los esclabos se dedican a ese tipo de cosas-

**Bardack:-**igual mente, si ellos vienen estoy seguro de que tu les darias una palisa ¿verdad?-le decía mientras volvía a enrrollar sus brazos al rededor de ella, desde atras.

**Shive**:-vale, sí..pero..¿porque no vamos a tu habitacion?-

**Bardock:-¿**segura?-le decía mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello-

**Shive:-**mmmh, si...vamos...-

---------------------------------------

En el palacio real:

**Rey V:-**Brassica...Brassica ¿donde estas?-

**Brassica:-**aquí Vegeta, ¿que susede?-

**Rey V**.-¿ya escogiste quien llebaría acabo le manejo de el aula cientifica?-

**Brassica:-**sí, he desidido que lo hará Sayuri, ademas, ella se ofreció, dijo que era la matería que más le interesaba-

_Sayuri_, era una guerrera de elite, inteligente, estrategica, y la mano derecha de la reina. Era hermosa, de ojos de color azul intenso casi negro, cabello castaño y piel color trigo. Tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la reina, y era una gran guerrera que combinaba la destreza, la fuersa, y la delicadeza, en cada uno de sus golpes. 

**Rey V:-**bueno, eso está bien, quiero que me mantengas informado hacerca de este tema, ya que he enviado cinco cientificos más a esa aula.-

**Brassica:- **no te preocupes, mañana despues de la revicion diaria, te informaré-

**Rey V:-**sí, y otra cosa..¿como te va el embarazo?-

Brassica sorrió, ella sabía que con la unica persona que el rey Vegeta mostraba un poco más de sentimientos, era con ella, aunque nunca lo admitiese.

**Brassica:-**bueno, va bien. Ya solo me quedan cuatro meses-

**Rey V:-**ya bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con Nappa, enseguida vengo-

**Brassica.- **como quieras-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Nota de Autor: **Sí, ya sé que me estoy tardando una poco en poner a mis personages preferidos, pero!!porfavor sean pasientes!! ¿si?...Gracias por leer..y..haré todo lo posible para apresurar las cosas.Por cierto, para los que no entiendan porque pongo tanto a Toma y Serippa...ya lo entenderán más adelante .

DF ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saiya Elite:**Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y animos. Y no te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mejorar la historia y hacerla lo mejor posible..


	3. Consecuencias y Problemas

_Para los que no sepan:_

_1)-Escribo los pensamientos entre parentesis ("")._

_2)-Escribo los dialogos en guiones._

_3)-rescuerdos pasados en cursiva._

_Dragon Fight_

**Nota de Autor:** en este capitulo se explicarán los susesos que formarán los hechos de esta historía más adelante. Y sé que voy muy lenta con esto, pero hago todo lo que puedo para hacerlo rapido, bien, y que se entienda.

Ahora sí, comencemos con la lectura:

Consecuencias y problemas:

Al día siguiente, a Bardock lo depertaron unos ruidos muy extraños probenientes del baño, miró a su lado, y Shive no estaba. Lo más extraño era que esos sonidos eran comparables a el rudo que hace una persona mientras bomita.

Se leantó, para asegurarce de que sus oidos no le engañaban, y era cierto. En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrío, mostrando a una Shive bastante palida.

**Bardock:-¿**Vas a decirme que te susede?-

**Shive:-**no es nada Bardock-

**Bardock:-¿**que puede ser an grabe, como para que no me lo puedas contar?-

Shive, estuvo un momento pensativa, asta decidirce, aunque, era mejor contarselo a Bardock. Total, tarde o emprano, él se enteraría.

**Shive**:- Veras, Bardock. no tinía planeado decirte esto aun pero...será mejor que lo sepas-

**Bardock:-**ve al grano ya...-

**Shive**:-hace dos meses, que me estoy sintiendo mal, y...me han asegurado que...que...estoy embarazada..otra vez..-

**Bardock**:-"y por eso estaba tan rara que no se atrebía a decirmelo?"-Bueno y...¿eso era todo?-

**Shive:-¿**que quieres decir?, ¿acaso no te importa?-

**Bardock:-**no es eso, solo quiero que sepas que por mí no hay problema. Es decir, no es lo que me esperaba, pero, ya no se puede hacer nada ¿no?-

**Shive:-** tienes razón, será mejor que prepare el desayuno-

-----------------------------------

La reina Brassica, caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban al aula cientifica, debería comenzar a pensar en todo lo que requería su atencion en esta materia, ya que el rey parecía muy interesado en los cientificos ahora, la cual cosa le extrñó.

**Brassica:-**Sayuri, ¿cuales son los nuevos informaes?-

**Sayuri:-**verá su majestad...-

**Brassica:-**ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-

**Sayuri:-**lo siento Brassica. La verdad es que no hay mucho de que hablar. Si te soy sinsera, lo unico importane del día, esque han llegado desde Chikyu, cinco cientificos más-

**Brassica**:- sí, ya me habían informado de ellos, pero, que tal abrajan?-

**Sayuri:-**vastante bien, a comparecion con el resto, y tomando encuenta que los terricolas no tenían demaciada tecnología que digamos-

**Brassica:-¿**algo más?, sino, me retiraré.

**Sayuri**:-bueno, la verdad esque, hay uno de los cientificos que...nose...que trabaja más que los otros 35 de todo el aula-

**Brassica:-¿**de que planeta proviene?-

**Sayuri:-**de..Chikyu-

**Brassica:-¿**cual es su nombre?-

**Sayuri**:-no lo se..se hace llamar, Dr. Brief-

**Brassica**.-no veo que problema pueda haber en eso, mientras más trabajen, mejor para nosotros-

**Sayuri:-**sí, tiene razón-

**Brassica:- **muy bien, te veré luego, Sayuri-

**Sayuri.- **así será-

Los meses pasaron, y se llevó acabo el nacimiento del principe Vegeta, marcando un potencial inigualable en toda la historia de Vejitasei, al momento de nacer. Luego hubo la coronacion de este, y cinco meses despues nacio el hijo de Bardock, a quien llamaron, Kakarotto.

Y un mes despues:

**Shive:-**Bardock, llaman a la puerta, ¿porque no abres?, ¿estas sordo o que?-

**Bardock:-**abré tu si quieres saber quien es!!!

**Shive:-** como te odio!!-

Shive abrió la puerta y no se imaginó a quien vería:

**Shive**:-!!Serippa!!, ¿que haces aquí?-

**Serippa**:-¿que pasa?, ¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?-

**Shive**.- pasa, ¿para que has venido?-

**Serippa:- **bueno..lo verdad era para..tu..eres la persona en la que más confio..y..necesito contarle esto a alguien-

**Shive**:-no te preocupes, si es una secreto, lo guardaré-

**Serippa**.-Gracias, pero..podriamos y a un lugar donde Bardock no nos escuche?-

**Shive**.- o claro!-

Una vez entraron, Serippa y Shive se dirigieron a la habitacion de esta ultima.Una vez drentro, Serippa se dispuso a contarle todo lo susedido a Shive:

**Serippa**.-veras yo..em..yo..tengo un grande problema-

**Shive:- **¿que es?-

**Serippa**:-yo...estoy embarazada-

**Shive**:- oo ¿!¿!QUE?!?!?-

**Serippa**:-si ya lo sé, es una locura pero..es cierto-

**Shive:- **bueno..yo..no sé que decirte..¿quien es el..?

**Serippa:- **¿el padre?, ése es el problema, el padre.-

**Shive:-¿**porqué lo dices?-

**Serippa**:-por que es...es..Toma-

**Shive:- **OO ¿!QUE!?-

**Serippa**:-sip..uu..

**Shive**:-pero..pero..¿pero como?-

**Serippa**:-te lo contaré bien resumido ¿si?.--

**Shive:- **aja-

**Serippa**:- hace cinco meses atras, despues de la conquista de Chikyu, yo y ´él, estabamos en un bar, y luego, el se ofrecio a llebarme a casa y..-

**Shive**:-pero..es extraño, si fue hace cinco meses, no se te niota nada-

**Serippa:-**no, no es eso..desde enonces..no ha sido la unica vez que él y yo hemos estado..em..juntos..-

**Shive:-**ah...es por eso..¬¬-

**Seripa:-**u//u sip-

**Shive:-¿**que vas a hacer?, ¿se lo has dicho?-

**Serippa**:-la verdad..no se lo diré-

**Shive:-¿**como?, ¿porque?-

**Serippa.-**es obio no?-

**Shive.- **bueno, esa es tu decicion, si quieres desirselo bien, y si no, tambien-

**Serippa:-** lo sé uu-

--------------------------------------------

Muchos meses habian pasado, Serippa ya había tenido a su "hija" a quien llamó, Milk (sí, es la Milk de DBZ, no me maten por eso..u////u..).

Pero lo peor de todo era que, en una de sus misiones, el escuadron de Bardock fué enviado a un planeta llamado Karnage, donde atacaron a Bardock, y desde entonces tiene extrañas pesadillas que segun el "ser" que lo había atacado, eran predicciones de un futuro lejano. Bardock solo compartía esas visones son Toma, quien le ponía mucha a tencion.

**Bardock:-**hoy he buelto a tener el mismo sueño de cada noche-

**Toma:-**el de la nave blanca que llegaba a Vejitasei-

**Bardock:-**sí, el problema esque no sé si deba creer que es verdad o mentira-

**Toma:-**bueno, recuerdas aquella vez que soñaste que nos enviarían al planeta Plit, y así fué?

**Bardock:-**tienes razón, pero desearía que este sueño solo fuera un engaño de mi mente-

**Toma:-¿**porque lo dices?-

**Bardock:-**vera, no te he contando todo el sueño-

**Toma:-¿**acaso susede algo más?-

**Bardock:-**bueno, la nave blanca ateriza, se abre la puerte t de ella bajan muchas criaturas extrañas. Luego, cuando ya han salido todas, sale una criatura de baja estatura, con cuernos, y una cola.-

**Toma:-**pero eso, no entiendo en que te puede dar miedo-

**Bardock:-**no es que me dé miedo, solo que es lo que susede despues lo que me asusta-

**Toma**:-continua...

**Bardock:-**pasan cinco años de ese suseso, y luego, ese...esa cosa llega y...destrulle nuestro planeta desde el espacio...-

**Toma:-**bueno, quizas solo sea un engaño, y si no lo es...deveriamos astar alertas y si alguien ve esa nave, sabremos que es verdad-

**Bardock:-**y aunque fuera verdad ¿que hariamos?. Nadie nos creería-

**Toma:-**quien sabe, quizas...puede que pueda haber alguien-

**Bardock:-¿**como quien?-

Para tristesa de Bardock, sus sueños no heran del todo mentira. Cuando el prinsipe Vegeta cumplió un año, más de una sorpresa atacarían Vejitasei.

Una nave bastante grande llegó a Vejitasei, y despegó en pleno centro de la regíon del sur, donde habitaban la majoría de los clase baja. El rey Vegeta fué avisado de el aterrisaje de una nave, y mientras los tripulantes salian de la nave el rey se preparaba para enfrentar al resien llegado.Mientras que todos los curiosos que se hacercaron, se colocaban en guardía en espera de un posible ataque, Bardock y su escuadron se asomaron a ver.

**Toma:- **me pregunta quin será-

**Serippa:- **creo que lo impotante no es quien será, si no que quiere:-

**Toteppo:-**oye, ¿donde está Bardock?-

**Punbkin:- **se habrá quedado atras-

**Toma.-** mira, ya ha llegado-

**Bardock:-**que estais haciendo, se supone que ibamos a entrenar ¿o no?

**Serippa**.- sí, pero se ha presentado un imprevisto-

Todos se dispusieron a acercarse más a la nave para ver más de cerca, cuando llegaron, Bardock, sintió que se le sobrevenía un ataca al corazón-

**Bardock**:- T..Toma...esa...esa nave es...es..-

**Toma**:- ¿que te pasa Bardock?-

**Bardock**:-esa nave...es...es la de mi sueño...-

**Toma:- **!¿es esa?! OO-

**Bardock**:- sssiiii..

**Toma:- **entonces eso se ignifica..-

**Bardock:- **que todo lo que soñé, se hará realidad?-

En ese momento, de la nave, bajo un..un extraño "ser"...

**Bardock**:-AAAAH-(fué un grito muy parecido al grito de Goku, cuando supo que Trunks, era hijo de Vegeta y Bulma )

**Serippa:-¿**pero que te pasa?-

**Toma:-**es el mismo sujeto?-

**Bardock**:-s..si..i-

**Toteppo**:-¿de que estais hablando?, ¿acaso conoceis a ese tipo?-

**Toma:- **Bardock, si todo esto es cierto, deveriamos hablar con alguien para habisarle ¿no?-

**Bardock**:- tu crees que alguien se lo creerá?-

**Toma:-**lo mejor será esperar asta que se balla, luego informaremos a alguien de confiansa para que haga algo-

**Bardock**:- pero a quien?-

en ese momento llegó Zorn y Sullión por orden del rey ,a ver que era lo que susedía..

**Zorn**:-quien eres tu?, ¿ y que haces aquí?-

:-Mi nombre es Freezer, emperador del universo, y he venido para hablar con tu rey-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Nota de Autor:** sí, me he pasado un poquito, pero como ya les he dicho, no respeto al 100 la cronología de DBZ. Tambien sé que voy un poco lenta, pero necesita ser así. "!lo hago lo mejor que puedo uu!". Aaah, si ven faltas ortograficas, pido que me disculpen.

DF ...


	4. El conquistador del Universo

_Saiyan-Blue_

**Nota de Autor**: hola, aquí les doy otro capitulo. Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Debo advertir que a partir de aquí las cosas tienden a ser un poco más interesantes. Una ultima cosa, Gracias a todas las personas que me han advertido lo de las reglas hacia las fics, el motivo por el cual escribo así, es porque era mi primer fic, y el ingles se me da fatal, y es por eso que no me enteré de lo de las reglas, y con eso de las ortografía...haré lo que esté en mi mano para mejorar..(es que se me da muy mal) ADVERTENCIA: Este es el último capitulo que escribo en formato script, el próximo será en guiones como el resto de mis fics.

Gracias por leerme..

Ahora sí, comencemos con la lectura:

El conquistador del Universo

en ese momento llegó Zorn y Sullión por orden del rey ,a ver que era lo que sucedía..

**Zorn**:-quien eres tu¿ y que haces aquí?-

:-Mi nombre es Freezer, emperador del universo, y he venido para hablar con tu rey-

**Zorn:-¿**cual es el motivo de tu visita?-

**Freezer:-**creo que eso debería hablarlo con tu rey. No te preocupes, mis hombres se quedaran aquí, y solo dos de mis soldados me acompañaran. Tengo una importante oferta que hacerles-

Zorn y Sullión aceptaron a llevarles con el rey, mientras que los demás guerreros de Freezer se quedaban en la nave.

-------------------------------------------

En el palacio, donde se encontraba Freezer y sus hombres, frente al rey Vegeta, no muy lejos, se encontraba la reina.

**Freezer:-**Saludos rey Vegeta. Me presento, soy Freezer, y estos son mis mejores guerreros, Zarbón y Dodoria. Vengo a hacerle una oferta-

**Rey Vegeta:-¿**que clase de oferta?-

**Freezer:-**Veras. Mi trabajo consta en las conquista de los planetas que pueden beneficiar de diferentes maneras, tanto económica, con sus recursos naturales, o tecnologicamente. También, tengo el "orgullo", de tener a muchas razas bajo...mi mando. No obstante, mi proposición, sería esta: luchad y conquistad planetas para mí, de la única forma que sabéis. Luchando. Y yo...os recompensaré. ¿que dices Rey Vegeta?

La tensión era evidente en toda la sala. Estaba claro que Freezer no era un cualquiera, él sabía lo que hacía. pero...había algo que no encajaba¿para que quiere una unión?, tal vez como aliados, no, no tendría sentido. ¿Solamente desearía gobernar a todas las razas?, pero¿no sería más fácil con una guerra y ya?-

**Brassica:"**esto es ridículo. ¿se piensa que somos tontos o que?. Está clara que detrás de todo esto hay algo más. Las leyendas del imperio de Freezer y sus hazañas llenan todo el espacio, lo bueno es que muy pocos en Vejitasei saben que hace y quien es, pero...si es tan poderoso, en vez de preguntar¿porque no ataca o no actúa como debería?. Esta claro que es un maldito; esa mirada, esa forma de hablar, intenta infundir miedo a través de la incomodidad. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que se trae entre manos."-

**Rey Vegeta:-**Freezer, por si no lo sabias, todo lo que nos ofreces ya lo tenemos. Hemos desarrollado una tecnología insuperable, conquistamos planetas, obtenemos riquezas. Porqué debería interesarnos esta unión?-

**Brassica:-**"Ay Vegeta nunca cambiaras¿como se le ocurre ser tan..orgulloso y..altanero en un momento como este?"

**Freezer:-(**sonriendo y riendo para sus adentros):- Rey Vegeta, no es necesario tanta prisa. Dentro de cinco años y ocho meses volveré a este planeta, y...espero que tu respuesta pueda complacerme-sus ojos fríos y su tono ahora serio, marcaba que no tenía muy buenas intensiones hacia ellos, y que de lo contrario, habrían consecuencias.

Diciendo estas palabras se retiró y despegó. La noticia acerca de la "incitación" de Freezer, corrió como el viento. El consejo estaba patas arriba. Nadie sabía que hacer. Lo que estaba claro, es que para nadie en absoluto, era una oferta tentadora.Pero las consecuencias eran desconocidas. Estaba claro que no morirían sin luchar, ellos eran una raza de guerreros, y no les podrían ganar tan facilmente. Pero..eso no quiere decir que les agrade la idea de morir y que su raza se extinguiera.

Al final decidieron que no se le unirían que esos cinco años los ocuparían en pensar en como derrotar a Freezer ( todos tienen un punto débil) fue la frase que les ayudo a todos a tomar una importante decision.

------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en el escuadrón de Bardock:

**Bardock:-**Será mejor que pensemos en avisar a alguien de esta visión-

**Serippa:-**y si nadie les cree?-

**Toma:-** yo sé de alguien que nos creerá-

**Bardock y Serippa:-¿**quien?

**Toma:-**ella...

--------------------------------------------

Brassica se dirigía al aula científica. Sayuri le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sayuri tenía los mismos puntos de vista que Brassica con respecto a la política del planeta, y por lo tanto, le ayudaba con su plan hacia los de clase baja.

**Brassica:-** Sayuri¿querías hablar con migo?-

**Sayuri:- **sí, verá es..es sobre..he hablado con Bardock-

**Brassica:-¿**como?-

**Sayuri:-**sí, la verdad, fue él, quien vino a verme, necesita hablar con nosotras. Le dije que te lo diría y que mañana le daría una respuesta. Pero al parecer es demasiado importante como para esperar a mañana.

**Brassica:-¿ **a que hora y donde?-

**Sayuri:-**él nos estará esperando en el bosque, a partir de las 22.00 p.m.-

**Brassica.-¿**no dijo para que quería que fuésemos?-

**Sayuri:- **no, pero se le veía muy alterado-

**Brassica:-**bien, entonces, nos veremos esta noche-

**Sayuri:-**espere su majestad-

**Brassica:-** que quieres?, y ya te dije que me puedes llamar por mi nombre siempre y cuando estemos solas-

**Sayuri:-**bueno Brassica...esto es un poco delicado..y no sé que hacer..necesitaba contárselo a alguien y como tu y yo somos amigas pensé..-

**Brassica:-¿**de qué se trata?, y tranquila, puedes confiar en mí-

**Sayuri:-**lo se´, pero..debo asegurarme de que no se lo dirás a nadie-

**Brassica:-**no veo porque deberás desconfiar de mí-

**Sayuri:-**lo se..es solo que estoy muy nerviosa y..-

**Brassica**:-habla...-

**Sayuri:-**mi problema es que..estoy embarazada y...-

**Brassica:-** no veo que problema puede haber en eso..-

**Sayuri:- **no es el embarazo lo que me preocupa, es que..recuerdas que tu dijiste que no importa la raza de un guerrero siempre que sea ..

**Brassica..-**si ya recuerdo eso..pero eso lo dije porque estábamos en el tiempo de la hibridacion ¿no te acuerdas?..!o no!..espera... ¿me estas diciendo que tu hijo no es de un Saiyajin?-

**Sayuri:-** así es..

**Brassica:-**o no...y..¿de que raza es?-

**Sayuri:-...**Terrícola..

**Brassica:-** que?..pero..-

**Sayuri:-**bueno..no sé que hacer..-

**Brassica:-** muy bien..ya no podemos hacer nada..lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto..-

**Sayuri:- **pero no sé por cuanto tiempo podré..-

**Brassica:-¿**alguien más lo sabe?-

**Sayuri**:-no...

**Brassica:-**lo mejor es que nadie sepa de sus origines, y también que nasca de la forma tradicional, así nadie se dedicará a mirar su sangre ni analizarla-

**Sayuri:-**sí, lo sé..pero Brassica..tu sabes que los terrícolas son muy débiles..¿y si no está capacitado para ser un guerrero de primera clase, o si alguien se entera al momento de nacer que no es plenamente saiyajin?-

**Brassica:-**bueno,esperomos que eso no suceda...y no te preocupes..no se lo diré a nadie..pero eso sí..no vuelvas a estar cerca del padre de ese niño..o sospecharán..por cierto..¿quien es?..-

**Sayuri:-**u///u, el científico de clase A-

**Brassica:-** ¿!el Dr. Brief!?-

**Sayuri:-** si..solo que ni yo misma sé como fue que todo esto comenzó-

**Brassica:- **bueno, eso ahora no importa, te veré esta noche-

**Sayuri:-**está bien-

------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron, y Toma estaba junto a Bardock, esperando a Brassica y Sayuri:

**Toma:-**se te ocurre que haremos?

**Bardock:- **no..pero ella es inteligente. ellas sabrá que hacer-

**Toma:-**tienes razón-

en ese momento, se ven dos figuras encapuchadas cerca de ellos-

**Toma y Bardock:- **¿quien está ahí?- no podía arriesgarse a desvelar el secreto de sus amigas, o ellas se verían perjudicadas-

**Sombra:-**no te preocupes Bardock, somos nosotras-

**Bardock:-**Sayuri..

**Brassica:-**bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo¿que susede?-

**Toma:-**el problema es este: hace tiempo atras, nuetro escuadron fue a una mision al planeta Karnage, y una criatura golpeo a Bardock diciendole que desde ahora tendría sueños dende vería el futuro-

**Sayuri:-¿**algo así como premoniciones?-

**Toma:-**sí-

**Brassica:-¿ **y cual es el problema?-

**Bardock:-**el problema de mis premoniciones, esque són reales, y que Freezer intentará destruir nuestro planeta con una enorme bola de energía desde el espacio-

**Sayuri:-¿**eso lo has visto en tus sueños?-

**Bardock:-**sí, yo mismo soñé como ese maldito llegaba a Vejitasei. Dentro de cinco años destruirá nuestra planeta-

**Sayuri:-¿**pero que podemos hacer?, Freezer es mucho más fuerte que nosotros-

**Brassica:-** posiblemente, pero todos unidos, podemos hacerle frente-

**Toma:-**claro, ademas tienes que pensar en que el principe Vegeta será, de seguro, el Legendario Super Saiyajin-

**Bardock:-**sí, pero de aquí a cinco años, el Principe Vegeta solo tendrá siete años, será demasiado pequeño-

**Sayuri:-** sí, y ademas¿que pasaría si mientras estamos luchando con él, alguien de su egersito ataca nuetro planeta sin que nos demos cuenta?-

Todos quedaron pensando en que hacer, y sobre todo, como combenser a toda la poblacion saiyajin de que Freezer deseaba acabar con ellos, los tomarian por locos. y no podría hacerles creer nada, a menos que se rebelara el secreto de Brassica y Sayuri, y eso era muy arriesgado-

**Brassica:-**entonces, protejamos el planeta-

**Sayuri:-¿**como?-

**Brassica.-** muy simple, como lo hicieron los Kibiterianos-

**Toma:- **ellos se prodegian del ataque Saiyajin con un campo de energia, que hacía de escudo, y a la vez retornaba los ataques-

**Brassica.-**esacto-

**Bardock.-**pero Brassica, piensalo, aunque crearamos en secreto el campo de energía, no sabemos como crearlo-

**Brassica.-**esto será peligroso, y si nos descubren, será peor para nosotros, pero hay que arriesgarse, sino, Vejitasei caerá-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Nota de Autor:** bueno, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Agradesco a los que han leido mi historia...


	5. Problema tras Problema

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:** Verán, me gustaría que se olvidaran de todos los problemas pasados, (ortografía, caretas, formatos indebidos..) ahora será mucho mejor, he recapacitado!!he visto la luz!! jajaja..ahora será fantástico, mas rápido, mas constancia a la hora de bajar los capítulos, y todo lo que yo pueda hacer, así que gracias, y...gracias a los que me han ayudado, y a los que me animan..!!ADIOS!!

Capitulo 6: Problema tras problema:

La decisión estaba tomada. Todos, harían lo posible para proteger a Vejitasei. Estaba claro que ahora luchaban contra la ley, contra el rey, y contra su antigua sangre de saiyajines, pero balería la pena.

Lo que nuestros amigos no sospechaban, era, que una sombra caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, en la oscuridad de la noche..

Una sombra, parecía femenina, pero se detuvo frente a una puerta, no muy grande y muy pocas veces cruzada. El "sujeto" iba encapuchado, solamente la sombra del manto cubría su rostro¿que era lo que pretendía?.

El sujeto, atravesó la puerta, y dentro de la habitación, se encontró una oscuridad más inmensa que la anterior. Algo oscuro tramaban, en esa habitación no habían cámaras, por la razón de que era la parte antigua del palacio. De entra las sombras de la habitación, se vislumbró otra silueta que se identifico, delante de la que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Te estaba esperando de hace bastante tiempo ¿sabes?-Dijo la sombra, que al parecer, tenía el cabello, bastante largo, y trenzado, parecido al de una mujer, pero su voz, era la de un hombre, o al menos eso parecía.

-Lo lamento, mi señor, no volverá a ocurrir, solamente he tenido que evitar muchos guardias para llegar aquí, y eso ha sido lo que me ha causado ciertos problemas- En efecto, el sujeto, era una mujer. La mujer, se retiró la capucha, y se pudo distinguir un rostro de facciones finas, pero por la oscuridad, era muy difícil distinguir otro rasgo de la muchacha.

-¿estas segura de lo que haces?, estas traicionando a tu raza, solo por un poder que no vale nada-dijo el hombre frente a ella, a lo que la muchacha respondió con un gruñido, y luego dijo:

-Lo que yo hago no te incumbe, solamente di me que es lo que te han dicho que me dijeras. Yo lo cumpliré, y luego me largaré¿han entendido?-Dijo la mujer, sin inmutarse, frente a el alto rango al que pertenecía el hombre, o sin temor a lo que pudiera probocar esa subida de tono.

-Calma, Celia-Dijo el hombre con un tono tranquilo, al parecer no le había molestado su falta de respeto- Solamente, deberás informarnos, de los nacimientos de los saiyajines de mas poder en este planeta, sean de la clase que sean, y una vez fichados, deberás informarnos de sus procedimientos, cada mes¿entendido?-acabó de decir el hombre.

-Por supuesto, tu solo confía en mí, y di le a tu señor, que todo será guardado en secreto, pero antes de irme-dijo la mujer-¿como te llamabas?-

-Zarbón-fue la respuesta del hombre-tu recompensa te será otorgada dentro de seis años, cuando todo esto haya acabado-

Ambos complices, se fueron de la habitación, regresando a su lugar y preparando todo para el momento esperado.

-------------------------

En otro lugar de el palacio, en una habitación, de la reina para ser mas preciso, estaban Brassica, y Sayuri, discutiendo que hacer con respecto a sus problemas con el futuro ataque de Freezer.

-Veras, creo que tenemos ventaja sobre esto-dijo la reina-nos será difícil, pero todo irá bien, si solamente mantenemos nuestras mentes despiertas-

-¿!y tu crees que es muy fácil esconder un escudo de planetas, de los ojos del rey, y de todos los habitantes de Vejitasei!?-Respondió Sayuri-estoy segura que antes de terminarlo, ya no habrán pillado-

-No seas tan negativa-Prosiguió la reina- por ahora solo tendremos que construir el escudo, y luego veremos la forma de conectarlo, recuerda que tenemos a una científica, experta en electrónica e informática ¿no?-le dijo la reina a Sayuri, haciendo que ésta sonrrojara.

-Tu lo has dicho..solo tenemos a **una** científico, y para esto, como mínimo necesitamos a...-Prosiguió Sayuri, pero antes que pudiera acabar la reina la interrumpió.

-A tres..-Sayuri la quedó mirando sin creer lo que decía-Solo a tres, ya te tenemos a ti, y yo participaré en el proyecto, y si te acuerdas, cuando eramos mas jóvenes, yo formaba también parte de el sector científico, así que ya tenemos dos, solo falta alguno que le tengamos confianza y que también tenga experiencia en electrónica y mecánica-

-!Estas loca¿!crees que con solo tres científicos basta!?-Decía Sayuri, exasperada por las ocurrencias de si amiga-como mino necesitaremos a toda el área científica, y si me equivoco...deberás darme una razón-

-Bien, te la daré-Decía Brassica, con una sonrisa de seguridad que le caricaturizaba-tenemos todo lo necesario, asta los planos de la creación del escudo, recuerda que se los quitamos a los Kibiterianos antes de su "extinción", y también recuerda que tenemos cinco años!será mas que suficiente!, y si no te das cuenta, esto es muy peligroso, y si somos mucho no podremos controlarlos a todos!podría aparecer un traidor!-

-Está bien-se reusó Sayuri-Supongo que tienes razón, "como siempre", pero..¿!me quieres decir quien se te ocurre que será la ultima persona que formará parte de el equipo!?-

-Bueno...-Brassica miraba a Sayuri con una sonrisa malévola, que a esta ultima, hacía que se le erizara la piel-Veras, estaba pensando, ya que tienes una buena "amistad", con ese tal Brief, y ya que es tan inteligente..-No había terminado de hablar cuando Sayuri se reusó.

-!!ni hablar,eso no!!!-estaba enfadada, estaba claro que Brassica sabía que no quería volver a ver a ese científico, pero aun y así ella sugería que entrara en el equipo.

-Es una orden, y ni tú ni nadie que yo ordene que forme parte de todo esto, se podrá reusar¿entendido?-Al fin y al cabo, por muy amigas que fuesen, aun y así ella era la reina-ahora puedes retirarte.-

-Lo siento reina Brassica-se disculpaba Sayuri-creo que me he pasado, mañana estaré aquí, para que me pueda dar las ordenes de como comenzar el proyecto-Ella se inclino, y preparada para salir , esperó a la aceptacion de la raina.

-Bien, te esperaré-dijo ella, para seguidamente, ver como Sayuri se retiraba.

-------------------------

La mañana siguiente habían llegado, todos los saiyajines, desde muy temprano se entrenaban,el sol rojo como la sangre les saludaba con sus rayos carmesis.

Pero..no todos estaban tranquilos. En el aula cientifica las cosas estaban normales,esepto por el pequeñisimo detalle de que claramente, ni Sayuri, ni la reina habían pasado a verificar los abances del laboratorio. El Dr.brief, por alguna razón no había aparecido en toda la mañana, pero por suerte nadie se preguntaba el porque, ni nadie pensaba que tenía él algo que ver con la reina y Sayuri.

Los guerreros de clase baja, se entrenaban con mas ancias desde la llegada de freezer, y no solo eso, Raditz crecía, ahora tenía dos años, y podía compartir sus trabezuras y tonterias con Kakarotto de solo un año de edad. Serippa, había desaparecido de la vista de sus amigos, ella y Milk, vivian ahora en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlas, solamente era el miedo de Serippa de que "alguien", que tenia que ver con la niña, supiera su secreto.

Por otro lado, el principe Vegeta, crecía en una total normalidad, su padre lo había visto contadas veces, pero nadie le dava mayor importancía. El principe sería el legendario Super Saiyajin, y nadie podría impedirlo. Pero, Brassica se dedicaba a pensar, como haría para que el rey Vegeta pudiera creerle en el supuesto ataque que Freezer tenía preparados para ellos.

En el ala oeste, donde Sayuri dormía; tambien habían problemas de conciencia. No era normal traer a la vida a un hibrido. Ni mucho menos que fuera aceptado por la sociedad. Estaba claro que no tendrian porque saber que no era hijo de un saiyajin, pero..y si su fuerza era demaciado devil??..en exeso..quizas asta matarian a su hijo, y aunque fuera un hijo no deseado, a nadie le gusta que maten a su hijo ¿no?. Solo se podía esperar y confiar en el futuro, y que los dioses le ayudacen a no llamar la atencion con nada.

Por otro lado, el rey tenía sus propios problemas¿quien dijo que governar era facil?. Habían contactado con él para decirle que la tierra era un lugar perfecto para la vida, y había tomado la fuerte decicion de habitarla con los Saiyajines, algunos un poco mas deviles. Pero que saiyajin decearía irse de su planeta natal, a otro que es habitado por una raza inferior en todo aspecto??.

Y lo peor es su experimento. De ese que solo él sabía. Estaba claro que la raza humana era devil¿pero y si la unia con la saiyajin¿que pasaría?,¿sería mas devil, o mas poderoso?, quien sabe, quizas solo hacía falta esperar, esperar asta que ese bebe, hibrido, hijo de la amiga de su esposa naciera. ¿que como se había enterado?, esos dos eran tan estupidos, que nisiquiea se dieron cuenta, que fue él el que preparó todo¿ porque creen que no se acuerdan?, solo era necesario una saiyajin perfecta, fuerte, hermosa e inteligente, y el mejor humano que tuviese cerca y listo, caso arreglado. Si el hibrido era muy devil, podría matarlo, pero sino, podría pasar desapersibido asta que crezca y enviarlo a la tierra. ¿porque no?, era un plan perfecto. Y mucho mejor si era hembra ¿no crees?, si era poderosa y una hembra, sería perfecto. No es que fuera un manipulador, pero lo que hacía, en otras palabras, era bueno para su raza. Él tenía un hijo ¿no?, él era de la realeza¿verdad?, y se el hibrido resultaba ser una hembra fuerte y poderoza?, no sería perfecto?. Solo había que esperar. Solo ocho meses y lo sabría todo. Solo ocho meses, y sabría si valió la pena su paciencia.

------------------------

En otro lugar, en una pequeña montaña, dos saiyajines de baja clase se dedicaban a obserbar las tres lunas que rodeaban el planeta. Por suerte estas estaban en cuarto creciente, si estubieran llenas solo tendrian que estar enserrados en casa sin salir afura y sin mirar la luna, pero estas rara vez estaban de esa forma.

En esa montaña, se encontrabran Toma, y Bardock. Ambos, hablaban tranquilamente de diferentes temas, pero surgió el tema de la desaparicion de Serippa.

-¿Porque crees que se habrá ido de el este sin decirle nada a nadie?, nisiquiera de a que lugar se dirgía ni cuando volvería-Decía Toma, con las manos detras de la cabeza, y mirando a el oscuro cielo, no podía parar de pensar en que nisiquiera se despidio de él..habían veces en que no la entendía.

-No lo se, y tampoco se me ocurre nada-¿!Mentir!?, estaba mintiendo a su propio amigo!claro que sabía porque se había ido!, estaba decidido, se lo diría, ademas, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Toma, devo decirte algo, pero no sé como te lo tomarás-con esto hizo que él girara su cabeza para mirarle-es sobre Serippa-acabó de decir Bardock

-no veo de que te preocupas amigo-Será que él sabía su relacion con ella.?

-Veras, Serippa, fué a mi casa para hablar con Shive antes de irse a el oeste, no es que sea un espía, pero ellas dejaron la puerta un poco abierta y pude escuchar su comberzacion-Bardock, miró a Toma, y lo unico que pudo ver en sus ojos fué algo que le decía "continua".

-Ella...Serippa, se fue, porque tenía un secreto, algo que te incumbe a tí, pero que te lo escondió porque creyó que si lo sabias actuarias de mala manera con ella-

-¿!Me puedes decir que era o no!?-Los saiyajines no se reconocen por ser seres muy pacientes, y mucho menos Toma.

-La verdad es que..Serippa se fue a el oeste-Continuo Bardock-Porque estaba..estaba enbarazada..de tí Toma-

-"¿!que!?, que se fué porque estaba embarzada de mí, y no me lo quería contar porque no sabía como reaccionaría¿!y como quería que reaccionase!?"-Pensaba Toma.

-Pero, por mas que quieras hablar con ella, devo decir que lo mas seguro es que el bebe ya haya nacido, claramente esto pasó hace un año ¿no?-Dijo Bardock.

-"!!!y encima hace un año!!!!"-¿!QUE HACE UN AÑO-Gritó Toma-¿!¿!pero esque acaso no pensabas decirmelo o qué!?!?-Era obio que estaba enfadado, si lo hubiera sabido antes, podría haber arreglado las cosas entre ellos, ser compañeros, cuidar del bebe, como lo hacia Bardock, de Raditz y Kakarotto.

-calmate Toma, no podía decirte, quería decirtelo antes, pero recuerda que Serippa tambien es mi amiga, y si ella había tomado la desicion de no decirtelo, no podia decirtelo así como así ¿entiendes?-se escusaba Bardock.

-Esa no es escusa!!!, tu eres mi amigo, y yo tenía el derecho de saber eso-ya estaba mas tranquilo,pero no podía soportar, esa estupidez departe de Serippa, y esa..esa supuesta deslealtad de su amigo.

-Toma, no te pediré que me perdones, pero solo puedo decirte una cosa, no te acerques a Serippa asta dentro de un poco mas de tiempo, será lo mejor.-Decía Bardock.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, no me acercaré a ella, pero claramente intentaré conocer a mi "hijo" o "hija" a toda costa.-Decía Toma decidido-No descansaré asta saber como és-

-------------------------------

El tiempo pasó, pero para otros era mas estresante que para la mayoría, Sayuri estaba apunto de tener a su hija, Kakarotto y el principe Vegeta habían cumplido los dos años hace dos meses, Raditz tenía tres años, y el proyecto del escudo reflector, estaba en curso de ser mejor, nadie sabía de lo que estaba tramando la reina, pero tampoco nadie sabía de las sombras que rodeaban todo el planeta, una sombra que hiba creciendo a medida que pasaban los meses.

Serippa había desidido de ir a vivir a Chikyu, que ya estaba siendo habitada por saiyajines, Toma había perdido su oportunidad de acercase a Serippa, pero creía que solamente, tendría que esperar un poco más y luego iría al planeta tierra para hablar con ella. Inevitablemente el dr. Brief se había enterado del embarazo de Sayuri, y él sabía que hiba a tener una hija, una hija hibrida, porque tanto como Sayuri y como él decidieron guardan en secreto que se harian cargo de su hija, pero nadie podría enterarse, pero llegó el día temido por todos, el día en que Sayuri, dería a luz a su..."hija".

Continuará..

SB


	6. ¿Otro planeta Vejita?

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora**:...PUAJJJ..pasemos a leer y ya está ¿sip?..Aaaah, y perdon por la tardanza, una tormenta me dejó sin internet y ahora no puedo entrar desde mi casa, y lamento si hay faltas, no he tenido tiempo para revisar nada

Capitulo 7¿Otro planeta Vejita?

Llegó el momento en que nacería la hija de Sayuri, y todos sus miedos y peores pesadillas que tuvo que soportar por ocho meses, se le venían encima..¿!que más le quedaba por hacer!?, tendría que enfrentar sus miedos, y confiar en que el bebe, que naciera, no fuera descubierto por nadie que era hibrido, y no solo eso, sino que ojalá los dioses quieran que no fuese devil!¿que no tuviese nisiquiera el derecho a vivir?! Que ley mas tonta, pero oponerse a ella solamente da el peligro de decir que estás encontra del rey.

La orden estaba dada, ella tendría a su hija en una sala medica, pero donde solamente entrarían los encargados de asistir el parto y la reina. Tenía que estar segura que nadie estaría cerca para verficar su sangre, o medir su nivel de fuerza, siempre y cuando no fuera ninguna de las dos.

"Maldicion"-Pensaba Sayuri-"todos los habitantes de Vejitasei, hace más de tres horas que han comenzado su vida normal sin preocupaciones!y yo estoy aquí como una idiota, apunto de tener una hija hibrida, y sufriendo!!maldicion solo tengo 20 años!!, soy demaciado joven para sufrir tanto..."-En efecto. Habían medicos por toda la sala, lo peor esque la saiyajin que estaba apunto de dar a luz a una hija, era una mujer reconocida por su gran caracter, y devo decir que la habitacion no estaba bañada en silencio que digamos. Al perecer la saiyajin tenía motivo para maldecir cualquier cosa que se le hacercara, sea lo que fuese.

Nadie en todo el palacio sabía de este suseso, o almenos eso creían, lo peor sería pensar que alguien mas sabía que la niña que vendría a este mundo era hibrida, pero para peor, sí había alguien mas que lo sabía...alguien que había preparado todo con absoluto cuidado,solamente confiando en su gran capasidad y en el futuro de todos.

----------------------------------

-"Bien, todo está sobre ruedas, ahora solo falta que pueda verificar su poder de nacimiento antes que Sayuri"-El rey se paseaba por los pasillos de palacio, acercandose cada vez mas a la puerta de el aula medica, donde estaban dando a luz a la niña hibrida-"pero solo tengo un incombeniente, si es cierto que Brassica está en esa sala, nunca podré entrar ahí"-Las cosas ahora eran mas dificiles, pero encontraría la froma de hacerla salir. La forma que fuera.

Ahora se acercaba mas y mas, a cada momento se podría asegurar que estaba cerca su victoria, y derrepente..un grito desgarrador se escucha por tada el ala de medicina, seguido de un llanto de una niña recien nacida.

-"seguramente ya ha nacido"-el rey se acercaba cada vez mas-"ya se que haré, pero necesito asegurarme que Sayuri esté muy cansada como para seguir despierta despues de el parto"-Estaba claro que todo lo tenía friamente calculado, no por algo él era, el rey de la raza mas poderosa del universo.

-----------------------------------

Era una niña, pero..sin duda la niña mas hermosa que había visto. No era comun ver esas facciones entre saiyajines, pero la hija de Sayuri lo era. Era la saiyajin mas hermosa que había visto. No se parecía a su madre, esepto en el color de piel, y la forma de los ojos, aunque el clor era de su padre claro, eran azules, pero un azul mas hermoso, o almenos eso le pareció. Su cabello era de color Azul, un azul aqua!nunca he visto un cabello del mismo color!, y una cola tambien de ese color, no solo eso, sino qué¿!su cabello era lizo!?, valla, todos los cabellos del los saiyajines que he visto alguna vez son erizados..pero bueno, es hermosa igualmente.

-Brassica..-Sayuri me estba llamando-¿que te parece?-Se escuchaba cansada, respiraba dificilmente, agitada, y parecçia que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos-

-Es preciosa Sayuri, sin duda la mejor niña que he visto-Respondí, parece que mi respuesta le tranquilizó, porque despues de decirselo, ella giró su cabeza empapada en sudor, y serró lo ojos, y me dijo:

-Despues de que despierte le escanearemos, para ver su poder de pelea, ahora tengo..tengo demaciado sueño-Me dijo-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí, y nada le pasará-Respondí, y seguidamente ella se durmió, era muy joven, pero a la vez era muy fuerte, no muchas sobreviven a esto-

Estuve observando a su hija por mucho tiempo, ella tambien estaba dormida, en una cuna esferica, dentro de esta habitacion vacia y palida.No tengo curiosidad de saber cuanto poder tiene, para mí es suficiente con saber lo hermosa que és, y si no es suficientemente fuerte, haré lo que esté al alcance de mi mano, para que esta niña viva, sería una perdida que muriera.

-Su majestad-Un soldado entró a la habitacion, haciendome una reverencia y sin mirarme-Alguien presisa de sus servicios por unos minutos fuera de la sala-NOme dijo quien era, eso era raro pero no le dí importancía, pero ahora que le pienso, me arrepiento de ello, y creo que nada de esto habría pasado, si nu hubiera sido por mi imprudencia-

-Muy bien ahora iré, encargate de que nadie entre a esta sala para nada, y que cuando Sayuri despierte, se le traslade a ella y a su hija a una sala en el segundo pasillo¿entendido?-

-Si su majestad- me respondió el saldado, y seguidamente me hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la sala. Seguidamente, yo le seguí, pero devo decir que lo que me encontré afuera no fué lo mas hermoso en este mundo.

-------------------------------------

Como yo lo planié ella salió de la sala, devo decir que me quedé impresionado, yo llevaba un scuter, y había medido todos los kis desde fuera de la estancia. Pude distinguir el de Brassica facilmente, y luego el de Sayuri, pero devo decir que la mocosa me dejó imprecionado.

-Vegeta¿me había llamado?-Le preguntó Brassica al rey Vegeta, estaban solos por lo tanto, ella podía llamarle así sin ningun problema.-

-Sí, Brassica, lo que devo hablar con tigo, es de suma importancia, y tiene que ver con Sayuri-Respondió el rey. Con esto a Brassica se le heló la sangre, pero siertamente, lo que mas temía era que el rey, supiera lo de la hija de su amiga.-

-¿y que es eso tan importante?-Sí, ahora me dí cuanta¿porque Vegeta llevaba un scuter en la cara, acase él había me dido la fuerza de..!o, no!-

-La verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber quien es el padre de esa criatura, pero me llamó mas la curiosidad saber su poder de combate, y la verdad me quedé bastante sorprendido-Respondió el rey-

-A sí?, bueno, y..y que tan fuerte es?-L epreguntó la reina-

-Es de eso de lo que quería hablarte, a la hora de nacer, su ki aunmento sorprendente mente, a una cantidad diga, o mejor dicho mas que digna para la hija de una guerrera de elite-Con esto la reina sintió que podía respirar tranquila, la hija de su amiga era sumamente poderosa-Pero...cuando dejó de llorar, su ki disminuyó a 2 unidades, es algo que no logro entender-Terminó de decir el rey-

-Bueno..eso no tiene mayor problema, hay seres que disminuyen su poder de pelea, cuando estan tranquilos, y lo aumentan en momentos de presion, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea poderasa-Respondió la reina, a lo que el rey la miró directamente a los ojos-

-Brassica, no sé si lo acabas de comprender, jamas ningun saiyajin, en toda la hitoria de Vejitasei, ha nacido con esas cualidades, y los que han nacido así no eran puros-Dijo el rey, pero a la reina se le congeló la sangre.-

-"¿!será que ya lo descubrió todo!?"-Pensaba la reina-Bueno pero eso no tiene ningun problema-Dijo ella, un poco nerviosa, y involuntariamente, el rey se percató de esto-

-Brassica, quien es el padre de esa criatura?-Preguntó el rey-

-Eh..bueno..Sayuri no me lo ha dicho-Respondió la reina-

-Entonces, espero que no te opongas a que le haga unas pruevas a su hija-Respondió el rey, dirijiendose a la puerta de la sala en la que esta Sayuri y su hija-

-Espera Vegeta-Dijo la reina, mientras lo sujetaba del brazo-No le veo la necesidad-Respondió ella-

-Veras, si no sabes quien es el padre de ella, entoces, su incremento de ki, segun sus emociones, pueden ser probocadas por el mero hecho de que ella es hibrida¿entiendes?-Le dijo el rey Vegeta-

-Pero..pero Vegeta¿como puedes pensar eso?, ademas eso no es nesesario-Dijo la reina, y sin que ella supiera, el rey notó su nerviosismo, y haciendose el que no sabía nada le dijo:

-Brassica, porque te molesta tanto que le haga pruebas a su hija¿acaso tu sabes algo que yo no?-Dijo el rey, a lo que la reina tembló. Esa mirada y esa voz tan iracundamente sueva y calmada, podrían darle miedo asta a ella misma-

-Vegeta yo...-Ella bajó la cabeza, ya no podía seguir sosteniendole la mirada.Pero el rey dandose cuenta de su miedo, levantó su barbilla con una mano, para que lo mirase-

-Brassica¿que sabes que yo no?-Le preguntó. Ella dudo en responderle, pero al final le dijo:

-Vegeta, te diré todo lo que sé si me prometes que no haras nada absurdo-Le dijo ella, cogiendo con sus dos manos, la mano del rey que le sujetaba la barbilla, y le miraba con ojos suplicantes.-

-Si no hay necesidad de eso, no lo haré, te lo prometo-Le dijo él, no podía resistirse a esos ojos tan hermosos que lo miraban de esa manera-

-Está bien, te lo contaré-

----------------------------------------

Estoy dormida, o almenos eso creía, ahora estoy dormitando, no se que decir. Todo está en silencio, no oigo nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo, esque me quedé dormida en la sala de medicina, depues de tener a mi hija. Valla, será mejor que me despierte. ¿!Pero donde carajo estoy!?, parece mi habitacion, ahí está la cuna donde se encuentra mi hija, es realmente hermosa!igualita a su madre!. !ay, aun estoy cansada!-

-Asta que al fin depiertas, Sayuri-Le dijo una voz, que reconoció muy bien, solo que se extrañaba de que tuviera ese tono de tristeza-

-Sí, ahora me siento un poco mejor, pero no del todo, creo que aun nocesito dormir mas jeje-Dijo Sayuri-Brassica, que te pasa?, te noto triste-Le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirarla mejor-

-Veras Sayuri, devo contarte algo muy importante, pero a la vez algo muy triste, almenos para mí-Respondió la reina-

-¿De que se trata?-Preguntó su amiga-

-Es sobre tu hija y tú-Respondió la reina, y Sayuri se puso nerviosa-

-¿que ha pasado¿alguien se enteró de nuestro secreto o que?-Preguntó ella-

-La verdad, lo que pasó esque yo no pude impedir nada de nada-Dijo la reina-

-!Por los dioses!!Brassica habla yá!!-Dijo Sayuri-

-Veras, el rey sabe todo-Dijo la reina, y con eso Sayuri tuvo mas de un motivo para volverse a desmayar-

-¿!pero como lo supo!?-Dijo Sayuri-

-Espera, antes de contestarte esto, devo decirte que tu hija es muy fuerte, y que no hay problemas de vida-Le dijo Brassica para que se tranquilizara un poco-

-Bueno, es un consuelo-Dijo Sayuri-¿Pero como se enteró?-

-Veras, él midió su capacidad de combate, desde fuera de la sala con un scuter, y le llamó la atencion de porque había disminuido su poder despues de quedarse dormida, y me llamó fuera de la sala, me lo comentó, y me dijo que quería hacerle unos examenes para comprobar que no era hibrida, pero yo se lo impedí y el me preguntó porque-Acabó de decir la reina-

-Y tú se lo contaste verdad?-Preguntó Sayuri mientras viraba al suelo-

-!no tenía otra opcion!-Le dijo la reina, y seguidamente se sentó junto a su amiga en la cama-

-No te jusga Brassica, yo lo entiendo¿pero que hizo él al respecto?-Preguntó Sayuri-

-La verdad ese es el problema, que no solo se enteró de uno de nuestros secretos, si no tambien de nuestro plan para defender Vejitasei-Dijo Brassica-

-¿!QUE!?-Gritó Sayuri-¿!pero como!?-

-Ahora te lo contaré mejor-Y dicho esto, la reina comenzó a comentarle la comberzacion que tuvo con el rey Vegeta-

_---Flash Back---_

_-Vegeta, te diré todo lo que sé si me prometes que no haras nada absurdo-Le dijo ella, cogiendo con sus dos manos, la mano del rey que le sujetaba la barbilla, y le miraba con ojos suplicantes.-_

_-Si no hay necesidad de eso, no lo haré, te lo prometo-Le dijo él, no podía resistirse a esos ojos tan hermosos que lo miraban de esa manera-_

_-Está bien, te lo contaré-Le soltó la mano a su rey, y seguidamente él dejó de sujetarle a la barbilla a Brassica, para que los dos se pusieran serios-Sí, yo sabía que la hija de Sayuri era hibrida-Dijo Brassica-_

_-Y no pensabas contarmelo?-Preguntó el rey, sorprendiendo a Brassica con el tono calmado y sueve con el que le hablaba-_

_-La verdad esque no pensabamos decirselo a nadie, no queriamos que el bebe sufriera problemas-Dijo ella, a lo que el rey suspiró-_

_-Brassica, tu y tus diferentes puntos de vista hacia las leyes saiyajines, nos han llevado a todo este mal entendido-Dijo él-_

_-Tu desde que nos conocimos sabías mis puntos de vista, si ahora te molestan, entonces no haberme escogido como compañera-Le dijo la reina, y el rey le miró con una pequeña sonrrisa directo a los ojos-_

_-Brassica, te escogí como compañera exactamente por eso, y no me molesta que seas así, no serviría de nada que una reina sin objetivos, tomara el trono-Le dijo él-_

_-Entonces¿que haras?-Le preguntó la reina, y seguidamente le miró a los ojos-_

_-Lo que haré será muy claro: Enviaremos a Sayuri y a su hija a Chikyu y ahí viviran como cualquier otro saiyajin, es mas, si lo deseas, por ser tu mano derecha, la puedo poner acargo de las coloneas que hay ahora ahí-Dijo el rey, sin cambiar su tono tranquilo, estaba claro que con ella era muy diferente, sobretodo cuando estaban asolas-_

_-Pero, no¿porque no se pueden quedar aquí?-Dijo Brassica-"Necesito a Sayuri para acabar el projecto"-Nadie tiene que saber que su hija es hibrida y ya está-_

_-Brassica, tu no lo entiendes,si ella se quedá aquí corremos el riesgo de que el consejo pida una explicacion, cundo se entere del incremento de poder de ella, igual que lo hice yo-Dijo el rey, y enceguida notó que había algo que le incomodava a su mujer-¿que te ocurre?. ¿que motivo tienes para querer que ella se quede aquí?-Ahora sí, que había cambiado su tono a uno mas tosco, pue sestá claro que el ya sabí todo lo anterior, pero no sabía si mujer le podía estar ocultando algo con respecto a otra cosa, la verdad es que Brassica era una mujer para nada sumisa, a lo que se podía hacer y lo que no, segun las leyes de su propio planeta-_

_-No, no es nada-Le respondió ella, pero mal hecho, el rey la conoce desde demaciados años, y está claro que se dió cuenta de que estaba mintiendo-_

_-Brassica, no me mientas¿!que me estas ocultando!?-Le dijo el rey-_

_-Nada, no es nada-Ahora si que estaba enfadado, mientras mas lo desmintiera, mas grande era el secreto, lo intentaría una vez mas-_

_-!Deja de mentirme¿!porque necesitas que Sayuri se quede aquí!?-_

_-Esque...solamente es porque la necesito para un projecto-Devía decirle alguna parte de las cosas, si no quería que toda Vejitasei se enterara de que estaban discutiendo-_

_-¿!Que projecto!?-Preguntó el rey, intuyendo que esto no era nada bueno-_

_-Em..Pues..un projecto para unas naves espaciales-Dijo ella-"menos mal, me salvé"-Pensó ella-_

_-"Si crees que me vas a engañar Brassica, estas muy equivocada, si solo fuera eso, no me huvieras mentido nunca"-Pensaba el rey-Brassica dime la verdad!!-_

_-Te estoy diciendo la verdad!!-Le dijo ella, poniendose cada vez mas nerviosa-_

_-!!No, me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad de una vez!!-Ahora si eran gritos-_

_-ESTÁ BIEN!!-dijo ella, pero luego se arrepintió por haberle gritado-Era salo para hacer un escudo-Respondió-_

_-¿!y para qué quieres un escudo!?-Preguntó el rey, eso sí era verdad, lo veía en sus ojos-_

_-Bueno, em..era..era para el planeta-Es tambien era verdad-_

_-¿que planeta?-Preguntó él-_

_-!ay Vegeta, de ja de hacer tantas preguntas!-Le dijo ella-_

_-Brassica, te conosco muy bien, y amenos que no me digas la verdad será peor para tí-Le dijo el rey-_

_-Bueno..-Dijo ella-"Perdonenme muchachos"-Era solo para protejer el planeta de un posible ataque-Dijo ella-_

_-ataque¿de quien?-Preguntó él-_

_-De..de Freezer-Respondió mirando al suelo-_

_-Porque piensas que Freezer nos atacará?, y si nos atacara¿!para qué queires un estupido escudo!?-Preguntó el rey-_

_-Tenemos informacion que Freezer, si no aceptamos su trato, nos atacará desde el espacio, y por eso, ese ataque sería muy fuerte, y quizas necesitaramos de ese escudo, si no lo podemos detener nosotros-Dijo ella-_

_-!acaso estas desconfiando de nuestras fuerzas!-Dijo el rey-¿!y quien te dijo esa tontería!?-_

_-No es una tontería, y no estoy dudando de nada,solo quiero que entiendas que Freezer es mucho mas poderoso que nosotro-Ahora el rey estaba enfadadisimo, y se comenzó a mover a pasa rapido, como un leon enjaulado, bajo la atenta mirada de Brassica-_

_-Bueno, y si así fuese¿!quien te lo ha dicho!?-Preguntó el rey , un poco mas tranquilo-_

_-Bueno..em..nadie de importancia-Otra vez una mentira, pero por su mirada, devería de ser alguien que él no quería que descubriese, pero no le ganaría, son su mirada, Brassica supo que devería decirle todo-_

_-Solo, fué un soldado, que..que..que fué erido, y acausa de eso, podía ver el futuro-Eso era verdad, y tambien creible, puesto que no era del primer soldado que oía que segun él, podía ver el futuro, pero..¿quien era?, si hubiera sido un soldado cualquiera, no se lo hubiera ocultado¿verdad?-_

_-y¿quien es?-Preguntó el rey, y la reina supo que por mas que esquivara sus preguntas, acabaría diciendole la verdad, ademas, necesitava el apollo del rey-_

_-Es..es un soldado que se llama..-Dijo ella-"porfavor, que esto no empeore la siruacion"-que se llama Bardock...-El rey abrió los ojos como dos platos¿desde cuando ella se relacionaba con soldados de clase baja?, sin duda esta era la osadía mas grande que su reina había tenido-_

_-¿!Ese soldado de clase baja!?-Preguntó el rey, haciendo notorio el tono de su enfado, y viendo como su esposa movía la cabeza afirmativamente-_

_---Fin Flash Back---_

-Valla, entonces¿que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó Sayuri-

-Bueno, la verdad,tienes dos dias para irte, y seras la encargada de manejar las colonias de la tierra-

-¿y con respecto a el projecto?-Dijo Sayuri-

-Bueno, Vegeta me apollará-Respondió la reina-

-Y Bradock?-Preguntó la chica-

-Mañana, hablará Vegeta con él, para saber mas sobre sus sueños-Respondió Brassica, mientras miraba al suelo-

-Bueno, no ha salido tan mal despues de todo-Dijo Sayuri tambien mirando al suelo.Brassica quizo cambiar el tema y le preguntó a su amiga:

-Y que haras ahora¿como le llamaras a tu hija?-

-Bueno, a mí me gusta Bura, ese es el nombre que le quería poner-Dijo ella-

-Es un nombre muy bonito-Respondió la reina-

-Sí, pero le pndré como quizo que le pusiera Brief-

-Y como quizo que le pusieras?-Preguntó la reina, mirando a su amiga-

-Bulma-Respondió Sayuri-

-----

Continuará

----

Saiyan-Blue


	7. Pasos asia adelante

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:No digo nadamas, esepto que deseo que lo paseis bien leyendome y lamento si hay faltas, no tengo tiempo para revisar nada**

Capitulo 8: Pasos asia delante

Despues de hablar con Sayuri y que me dijera el nombre que le pondría a su hija, y tambien de explicarle lo que mas o menos harían con Bardock, me dirijí a mi habitación. No sin antes pasarar a ver a mi hijo, que ya le echaba mucho de menos.

Ella llamó a la puerta y de dentro se escuchó una bosesita demaciado masculina para su edad:

-¿quien es?-Preguntó el principito con inpotencia-

-Soy yo Vegeta-Respondió la reina.Seguidamente se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, o mejor dicho, de alguien corriendo, asia la puerta, y despues se habrió dejando ver a un niño de dos años igualito a el rey Vegeta, y que estaba vestido con su traje de batalla sin mangas color azul marino, con guantes blancos y botas blanca.

-Hola madre-Dijo respestuosamente el niño mientras se inclinava un poquito.Quizas a muchos de ustedes les impresione que un niño de dos años hable tan bien, pero devo de recordar que no es un humano, sino un saiyajin-

-Hola Vegeta¿me dejarias pasar?-Le preguntó la madre cariñosamente, al fin y al cabo, él era su hijo, y aun era un niño-

-Por supuesto, madre-Y diciendo esto, el pequeño vichillo se apartó de la puerta, dejando entrar a su madre-

-Vegeta, he venido a decirte que mañana, habrá una reunion¿lo sabias?-Dijo Brassica-

-Sí, el rey me lo dijo,pero¿de que se hablará?-Preguntó el niño-

-Solamente hablaremos de unos asuntos con respecto a Freezer, si tienes alguna pregunta, me la puedes hacer despues de la reunion¿está bien?-Dijo la madre a su hijo-

-Está bien madre, pero creí que todas las cosas hacerca de Freezer ya estaban claras-Dijo el principe, imprecionando a su madre por ver lo despierto que era su hijo. Como deseaba verlo de aquí a unos años más...-

-Bueno, este tema es nuevo, y estate tranquilo, mañana presentate en la sala del trono a las seis de la tarde y escucha¿si?-Le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, que tenía sobre la frente a su hijo-

-Si madre-Respondió él, y seguidamente, la madré se agachó al nivel de su hijo, y le dió un beso en la frente, para luego regalarle una tierna, y pequeña sorrisa. Con esto, el pequeño principe se ruborisó y miró al suelo sin decir nada. Para luego ver como su madre se levantaba y se dirijía a la puerta, y la serraba detras de ella, despues de despedirse de su hijo-

----------------------------------------

-¿!como¿que te enviaran a la tierra?-Le preguntaba el Dr. Brief a Sayuri

-Sí, eso han decidido para que no hallan problemas con el consejo real, ni nada-Le respondió ella-

-Y yo que haré?, a mí me hubiera gustado estar con mi hija-Respondió él-

-No, lo sé, pero me han dicho que para supervisar el projecto tendré que venir cada mes a el planeta, siempre que pueda-Dijo Sayuri-

-Bueno, es un consuelo-Respondió el cientifico-

-----------------------------------------

La reina Brassica terminaba de vestirse para la reunion de la tarde, segun había visto en el reloj, faltaban treinta minutos para la reunion, y había algo que la tranquilizaba, sabía que el consejo no interbrendía en esta reunion. Pero algo le desconsertaba. Por alguna razon el rey estuvo investigando todo lo que pudo sobre Bardock, y le mandó a llamar no solo a él, sino que tambien a Shive y sus dos hijos, a eso no le encontraba sentido, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y por alguna razón, el rey ordenó que no hubieran soldados en la sala, esepto los que él mandó, que fueron, Nappa, Zorn, Sullión,Neit, Celia, Sayuri, Brassica, el principe Vegeta, y su hermana Rya.

No le gustaba nada¿que se traía entre manos Vegeta?,se supone que ahora lo aberiguaría, pero no sabría perdonarse si algo le llegara a pasar a Bardock o a su familia.

La hora y el momento llegó, no sabía que pasaría pero eso no importaba, solo devería confiar en los dioses.

-----------------------------------------

En la enorme sala, iluminada por los rayos solares del atardeser, se encontraba la familia real, cada uno de los cuatro integrantes, sentados en el trono que les correspondía, y a la derecha de ellos, se encontraban formados, Nappa, Sayuri y Zorn, y a la izquierda, Sullión, Neit y Celia.

No había nadie mas en la sala, solo ellos. Y estaban esperando todos, a que entrara el soldado a avisar que habían llegado.No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon unos pasos acercandose a la puerta.

-Su majestad-Dijo un soldado que había entrado por la puerta, y se había inclinado-Bardock, y su familia ya ha llegado-Pocos sabían de que hiba la cosa, pero no les importaba, el rey les decía esten ahí a las seis, y ahí estaban-

-Muy bien, haslos pasar-Respondió el rey, y acto seguido, entró por la puerta un hombre que solo podría ser de clase baja por sus vestiduras. Sus ojos decian que no lo era, eran ojos frios, como los de la mayoría de lo de elite, un hombre de piel blanca, y facciones duras, cabello alborotado, y sicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Detras de él, le seguía una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro, bastante largo, y erizado hacía abajo recogido en una coleta, piel morena, y con facciones finas y dulces, antiguamente una de segunda clase. Y detras de ellos, ivan dos niños, uno de almenos tres o cuatro años, parecido a su madre en el pelo, y piel morena, ojos oscuros, y facciones duras, y detras de él, un niño de almenos la misma edad que el principe, quizas un centrimeto mas alto, cabello igual que su padre, piel blanca, y facciones finas pero menos dulces que su madre. Cada uno con su correspondienta armadura, pero sigo insistiendo ninguno de ellos, parecía de baja clase. La majoría de ellos eran unos desarmados, unos deviluchos sin cerebro, o almenos eso se decía, pero todos los que estaban en la sala del trono sintieron que ninguno de ellos era así. Todos, se arrollidaron ,sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, pero sin que Bardock dejara de analizar cada movimiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Levantense-Ordenó el rey, y todos se levantaron, y miraron al rey con sumo respeto, y asta los niños, no parecian niños frente a los otros de la sala-¿Supongo que sabes porque te hemos enviado a llamar a tí y a tu familía?-

-Así es, su mejestad-Contestó el guerrero, con una voz que parecía de suma calma, pero con una ferocidad guardada en el interior, tosca y directa-

-Bien, entonces quiero que me hables de esas premoniciones que has tenido-Dijo el rey ,y los que no entendían el asunto, como Nappa, Neit , y Celia, se quedaron como intentando entender si el rey no se había equibocado de pregunta-

Hubo un poco de silencio, quizas pensando en que contestar, pero la respuesta les dejó todos impresionados:

-Creo que ya sabe que he tenido sueños por el mero hecho de un ataque, su majestad-él hizo una pausa, a todos dejó impresionados, los guerreros de clase baja no acostumbraban a hablar así-Pero si lo que quiere es detalles, le puedo decir que solamente tengo piesas de un rompecabezas que estoy intentando unir. Lo unico que tengo claro, esque soñé que Freezer vendría al planeta, y que si nos negabamos a unirnos a él, no solo haría una guerra, sino que atacaría nuestro planeta desde el espació, y nos destruiría-Dicho esto, o todos se les congeló la sangre, sobretodo a Celia, quien no lo podía creer-

-Bien¿tienes algun motivo para pensar eso, aparte de tus sueños?-Preguntó el rey, creando solamente desconcierto sobre todos los presente-

-"Vegeta¿que clase de pregunta es esa?"-Pensaba Brassica. La verdad, esque nadie sabía que el rey, había tomado una decicion sobre esto, y que hacer con Bardock, antes de entrar a la sala, solo quería saber si ese soldado se lo merecía-

-La verdad, su majestad-Dudó en decir Bardock-Aparte de mi sueño, tiendo a creer que no tendría sentido que nos preguntara si queremos formar parte de su equipo, si segun dicen, tiene en sus manos el imperio mas grande de la galaxia. Ademas, si eso es cierto, no nos necesita-Dijo Bardock, dando a entender que él era mas inteligente que muchos otros soldados de los que estaban ahí presentes-

-"Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar, Bardock"-Pensó el rey Vegeta-Bardock, tengo entendido que eres tan poderoso como un soldado de bajo nivel, dentro de la elite real-Con esto muchos de los que no tenían ni idea de quien era el clase baja que tenían delante, se asustaran-¿ no es cierto?-

-Eso dicen, su majestad-Respondió Bardock-

-"Una respuesta inteligente"-Pensó el rey, y dibujó una pequeña sonrrisa, que solamente se notaría si estuvieras a unos centimetros de su rostro-Entonces, te ofresco, que tú y tu familia...pasen a formar parte de la elite real-Los ojos de todos se abrieron, nunca pensaron que el rey diría eso, pero..¿porque?.-¿que dices¿aceptas?-Bardock, estaba impresionado, los niños no entendian nada, paro Shive se iva a ir de espalda!eso iva contra las leyes de Vejitasei!-

-Su majestad¿podría preguntar si hay algun motivo para que me ofresca esto aparte de mi fuerza?-Shive sintió que aorcaría a su marido ahí mismo si no aceptaba-

-"Maldicion Bardock!!acepta ya!!"- Pensaba Shive-

-"¿Pero que se cree que hace Vegeta!se está saltando las leyes! Ahora que lo pieso!esto es fantastico!"-Pensaba Brassica, Tenía ganas de saltar de alegría sobre el rey, por lo que había echo, ahora solo faltaba que Bardock aceptara-

-No, no puedes¿aceptas o no?-Dijo el rey, y entonces a Bardock, le salió una sorrisa en su cara, pequeña, pero hera una sorrisa-

-Acepto su majestad.-Dijo Bardock, mientras se inclinaba y Shive le imitaba, y tambien los niños, claro que ellos no sabían porque lo hacían-

-Muy bien, mañana comenzaras a vivir como lo que eres apartir de ahora, y serás reconocido, tú y tu familia como de clase alta. Recuerda que deves cambiar de armadura, y tambien de hogar, ahora viviras en el castillo, como todos los de tu clase-Sentenció el rey, la mayoría estaban confusos, pero Sayuri y Brassica querian saltar de alegría, junto con Shive; y Bardock tenía ganas de ponerse a reir como isterico, eso quiere decir que lo que soñó era verdad, que divertido era esto de saber el futuro-

------------------------------------------

Nadie pidió explicaciones al rey de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera Brassica, no sea que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Despues de la reunion, Bardock, reunió a todo su escuadron: Toma, Tottepo, Punbkin, Shive y sus hijos, para celebrar el ingreso de la familia de Bardock, a los de elite. A la fiesta tuvieron que faltar Sayuri y Brassica, aunque habían sido invitadas, les aclararon que no podían correr mas riesgos. Todos estaban felices por la noticia, y esperaban anciosos al día siguiente para la seremonia, pero estaban tristes, porque sería el ultimo día que verían a Sayuri y a su hija, que aun nadie esepto Brassica y el rey conocian. Pero ella se haría cargo de explicarle a Serippa todas las buenas noticias con respecto a lo de Bardock.

El día llegó, y todos estaban nerviosos, solo podían acudir los de clase alta, pero los del escuadron de Bardock, intentarían asomarse por alguna ventana para mirar lo que pasaba. Por suerte no los pillaron.Despues de la seremonia, se dedicaron a enseñarles como deverian comportarse apartir de ahora.La encargada de esto sería Sayuri, quien se había ofrecido a mostrarles todo tipo de cosas, desde su atuendo, asta los modales en la mesa.

-¿Y esto tambien se usa?-Preguntó Bardock a Sayuri, mientras le enseñaba una capa.-Es ridiculo llevar capa, yo pensé que solo las usaban los de la realeza-

-La verdad-Dijo Sayuri-Sí, ellos la husan constantemente, pero en ocaciones especiales, como una cena donde hay que ir bien vestidos, se usa-

-¿y es verdad que las hembras llevamos vetidos?-Preguntó Shive-

-Sí, es cierto, pero solo es en las bodas y en las seremonias funerarias-Respondió Sayuri, que ya se estaba cansando de tanta pregunta-

-¿!y es verdad Srta.Sayuri, que no podemos comer tan rapido como queramos!?-Preguntó el pequeño Kakarotto, mientras le jalaba la ropa, y la tocaba con la otra mano.-

-Bueno, sí es verdad, pero lo de comer ya se los enseñará alguien mas mañana¿si?-Le dijo con una gran sonrrisa,Sayuri-

-¿Y cuando veremos a su hija?-Preguntó Raditz de tres años-

-Sí¿cuando?-Preguntó Kakarotto-

-Bueno, si quieren podemos dar por sanjado todo, y se las enseño a los cuatro-dijo Sayuri-

Dicho y hecho, ya ivan entrando a la sala, y cuando llegaron y la vieron, no lo podían creer, era la hembra mas hermosa que pisaba la tierra, pero estaba dormida y no quicieron despertarla.

-Sayuri, es preciosa-Dijo Shive-Se parece mucho a la madre¿verdad Bardock?.-

-Bueno, tiene algunas facciones, como la cara, y la forma de los ojos, al igual que el color de piel, pero el cabello, y el color de los ojos no son para nada iguales-Dijo él-Pero es muy hermosa-

-Mamá-Dijo Kakarotto-No veo-y su hermano le dijo que volara un poco para verla como lo estaba haciendo él, y eso hizo, y cuando estaba muy cerca la bebita despertó y le quedó mirando a él directo a los ojos-

-Parece que le gustas Kakarotto-Dijo Sayuri, y los pequeños ya la querian como alguien mas de la familia-

-¿de verdad?-y seguidamente cogió a la bebita de las manos, y ella se carcageó-¿como estas Bulma?, yo me llamo Kakarotto-Le dijo el niño, y la niña lo miraba y se reía-

-Bueno, Raditz, Kakarotto, será mejor que la dejemos descanzar, y a su madre tambien-Dijo Shive, y despues Bardock, Raditz, y Kakarotto se despidieron de mala gana, porque no querían dejar de mirar a la niña de hermosos ojos, y se fueron-

-----------------------------------

Al día siguiente, pocos sabían de la marcha de Sayuri, pero la despidieron la familia de Bardock, y Brassica. Le asignaron una nave de cuatro plasas y se fueron, antes de el medio dia.

El tiempo pasó, el projecto iva mejorando, el rey intentaba combencer al consejo real, que la mejor salida era el escudo de planeta.De Serippa no se sabía nada mas que, ahora ayudaba a Sayuri en su trabajo de el control de la colonia, en Chikyu. Tambien se supo que Bulma y Milk, eran cada vez mas unidas. Otro mensaje que impresionó a todos, fue el ingreso de Raditz y Kakarotto, al escuadron del principe Vegeta, por su nivel, y otras cosas. Tambien se supo que la princesa Rya, fué catalogada como la segunda saiyajin mas fuerte en tada Vejitasei.

Como dije antes, el tiempo pasó, y tambien los años. Y se hacercaba cada vez mas el dia en que se le daría comienzo a la guerra contra el conquistador del Universo. Pero..nadie sabía los planes que él se traía entre manos, y mucho menos se querían saber.

-----------------------------------

Una noche oscura, donde las lunas no alumbraban demaciado. Donde una sombra, aguardaba con un proposito oscuro, entre unos árboles, en un bosque, donde no había vigilancia, y donde una traicion estaba entre manos.

-Veo que esta vez has llegado justo a tiempo-Dijo una sombre que salía de entre los árboles-

-Ya callate Zarbon, lo importante es que estoy aquí¿no?-Dijo la otra que acababa de llegar-

- Tranquila, no hay motivos para alterarse-Dijo Zarbon-Y dime Celia¿ya tienes todo preparado?-

-Así es, no hay problema-Respondió mientras se bajaba la capucha, y se aseguraba de que no había nadie a su alrrededor-

-¿Y quienes son los principales en la lista?-Preguntó Zarbon-

-Són, el principe Vegeta, la pincesa Rya, y los miebros del escuadron del principe-Respondió la saiyajin-

-¿Quienes lo forman?-Preguntó Zarbon, con su tono serio-

-Los hijos de Bardock, Raditz y Kakarotto-Respondió ella-

-¿hay alguien mas?-Preguntó el hombre verde.-

-La verdad, si me hablas de los informes que hemos tenido en estos seis años, sí, hay almenos cuatro o cinco mas-Dijo ella-

-¿entre esos está tu hija?-Preguntó Zarbon.-

-Así es, pero tambien hay dos saiyajines que habitan en Chikyu, pero que nacieron aquí-

-¿Quienes son?-Dijo él-

-Una es de nobre Milk-Dijo Celia-

-Sí, he oído hablar de ella¿y el otro?-

-Es una hembra, hija de la mano derecha de la reina-Respondió-

-¿como se llama?-Preguntó él-

-No creo que te interese, corren rumores de que es hibrida-Dijo ella con desprecio-

-¿!hibrida!?-Dijo Zarbon asombrado-eso no importa-Respondió él-Será mejor para nuestro señor, le encantan las rarezas-

-Bueno, como quieras-Dijo Celia-Se llama Bulma, o algo así-

-Es perfecto, le informare a nuestro señor de esto, por ahora tu solo mantente aquí, y procura que sepamos a que planetas van de misiones cada uno de los que me has mencionado, el día se acerca-

-Así es, Zarbon, será mejor que no levantemos sospechas, ahora si no tienes mas que decirme, me retiro-Y diciendo esto se colocó la capucha, y desapareció entre las sombras. Seguidamente, Zarbon hizo lo mismo-

--------------------------------------

En la sala de la reina Brassica, estaban ella, su hija, y Shive, estaban mirando unos prototipos de armaduras, muy resistentes que habian enviado desde Chikyu.

-Valla, son bastante resistentes¿quien crees que los haya diseñado?-Preguntó Shive-

-La verdad, segun he oído, solo se copiaron de un diseño traido de otro planeta-Respondió Rya-

-Pero, la forma y los protectores, son iguales que las que llevamos ahora-Dijo Brassica-

-Sí, es cierto-

Mientras que hablaban, la puerta fue golpeada por uno de los soldados, y luego entró haciendo una reverencia-Su majestad, ha llegado un comunicativo de ultimo momento, desde la estacion de aterrizaje-En seguida, las tres, le miraron-

-Habla, soldado-Respondió la reina-

-Bueno, segun han dicho, es una nave que hace dos semanas salió de una de las colonias que hay en la galaxia del Norte, y llegará dentro de dos horas-

-¿Y que hay con eso?-Preguntó ella.Era normal el ir y venir de naves de otras colonias-

-Su majestad, esa nave se ha identificado como la nave de Sayuri-Dijo el soldado y las tres instantaneamente se sobrasaltaron-

-¿!¿!La nave de Sayuri!?!?-Dijeron las tres-

----------------------------------------

Una nave viajaba por el espacio. Venía desde la tierra, y dentro de dos horas llegaría a Vejitasei.Los tripulantes, eran una niña de cuatro años, y la mano derecha de la reina. Sayuri estaba camino al planeta Vejita, porque sabí que dentro de dos dias Freezer iría a el planeta, y ella deseba estar ahí para verle la cara que ponía cuando se enterara que no aceptaban tener un trato con él.Ademas sentí que si había guerra, ella podría ser de gran ayuda para todos...-

-Mamá¿porque dices que estas muy contente y con ganas de llegar a ese planeta?-Dijo la pequeña Bulma-

-Veras, Bulma, en ese planeta yo nací, y he estado por largos cuatro años fuera de él, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace-

-¿y como és Vejitasei?-Preguntó Bulma-

-Es parecido a la tierra, solo que no tiene tanta vegetacion, y en vez de tener el cielo azul el rojo, al igual que la tierra-Respondió-

-Valla, que raro-Respondió-¿y conoces a alguien allí?-Preguntó ella-

-Sí, a la familia de Bardock-Respondió-

-¿Bardock¿ese hombre del que tanto hablaba Serippa?-Dijo Bulma-

-Sí, él, y tambien conosco a la reina, ella y yo somos amigas desde muy jovenes-Dijo Sayuri-

-¿!en serio eres amiga de la reina de los saiyajin!?-Preguntó Bulma abriendo sus ojos azules, impresionada-

-Sí, y no es tan mala como dicen que es, pero en el campo de batalla es muy estrategica-Dijo ella-Se llama Brassica-

-Valla, es un nombre muy bonito-Dijo Bulma-¿Conoces a alguien mas?-

-Sí, pero ya los conoceras cuando llegues-Dijo Sayuri-Y preparate, que ya nos falta muy poco-

----------

Continuará (Preguntas y comentarios: escribanme un reviwes!!!-)

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	8. El comienzo de una guerra

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:No revisé nada de nada...!!que les guste!!**

Capitulo 9: El comienzo de una guerra

El aviso estaba dado. Dentro de poco aterrizaría la nave de Sayuri. Algo les decía a todos que venía para ver el projecto, o quizas para ayudar en la lucha. El problema que a todos les inquietaba, era ¿que pasaría con Freezer¿. Ya se había desidido que no aceptarian el trato, y que no serían dominados por un maldito lagarto, de la raza icejin. Eso jamás.

-Valla, no sabía que Sayuri vendría-Dijo Shive-Anque me extraña que no haya avisado antes, si ha salido hace dos semanas de Chikyu-

-Eso no tiene importancia, solamente me intereza saber para que biene asta aquí¿acaso quiere morir?-Decía la reina-

-¿De que hablas madre?-Dijo Rya-

-Hablo, de que si el escudo no funciona...No tiene importancía, no me escuchen, por ahora vallamos a resivirle..-Dijo la reina-

-Bien-Respondieron Shive y Rya, mientras seguian a la reina a la estacion de vuelo-

-----------------------------------

-Bulma, preparate para aterrizar¿tienes todo preparado?-Dijo Sayuri-

-Así es madre, los propulsores de aterrizaje estan en pocicion-Respondió Bulma-

-Entonces, espero que puedan resivirnos con los brazos abiertos-Dijo Sayuri, mientras se preparaba para aterrizar-Aaah, y Bulma, porfavor, prometeme que controlaras tu jenio-Le dijo a su hija mientras la miraba y esperaba a que ella le respondiera-

-Así es madre, lo intentaré-Respondió la pequeña-

-No lo intentes, hazlo-Dijo Sayuri, y despues sintieron la precion de la gravedad de Vejitasei, seguidos por el calor de la atmosfera, y el suelo rojizo se les acercaba cada vez mas-

No tardaron mucho en aterrizar. La nave se detuvo, ningun guardia había cerca.No era lo mismo venir de otro planeta, y no ser nadie, que venir de una mision y ser de la realeza, por ejemplo.

Todo estaba preparado, y para Sayuri, las cosas no eran como antes, ahora las cosas eran mas profundas.Quizas el estar ahí sería su muerte, pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella notó que el paisage era mucho mas..¿urbanizado? No sabía como llamarle a toda la cantidad de edificios que ahora la rodeaban, aun no habían salido de la nave, y ya parecía que estaban rodeadas por edificios altos.

-Valla, parece que sin mí han avanzado vastante en tecnologia-Dijo en voz alta,y inmediatamente, salieron de la nave. La puerta se habrió, y dejó sentir el viento rojizo, abrumador y calido. La gravedad era presente, pero no era ningun problema para ninguna de las dos. No habían muchos soldados fuera de la nave, solo estaban la reina, Shive, y Rya. Bulma estaba detras de Sayuri, y no parecía importarle que no hubiera mucha gente. Mejor dicho no le importaba nada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los resivimientos extrabagantes, ser la única hija de la encargada de las colonias de Chikyu, no era cualquier cosa, pero ahora no se interesó para nada en eso, y mucho menos en saber quienes eran los que estaban fuera, pero si le llamó la atencion, la diferente manera de vestir. Su madre le había comentado de la diferencia de vetiduras entre los saiyajines de Chikyu y los de Vejitasei. Las hembras de Chikyu podían llebar la misma armadura que las saiyajines de Vejitasei, pero con solo una diferencia, las de Chikyu, llevavan una especie de falda que estaba abierta en una lado de esta, y la abertura llegaba asta el muslo, y devia ser del mismo color que el resto del traje. Así que Bulma, llevaba esta falda de color rojo, con guantes blancos y botas del mismo color, junto con su armadura, haciendo honor a su alto rango de guerrera, junto con sus cabellos sueltos como todas las saiyajin, y asta la altura de los hombros.

-Me interesa ver lo mucho que has cambiado, Sayuri-Dijo Brassica-Ahora pareces mucho mas madura que antes-

-Una lastima que eso se vea solo en la apariencia, su majestad-Dijo Sayuri acercandose a las tres y haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a las de la realeza-

-Si no mal lo recuerdo, te he dicho mas de una vez que me llames por mi nombre Sayuri-Dijo Brassica, a lo que la pequeña princesa se extrañó-

-Entonces creo que deveras recordarmelo una vez mas, Brassica-Respondió Sayuri, y ambas se dedicaron una sorrisa-

-Bueno¿como has estado Sayuri?-Dijo Shive-

-Fantasticamente, así es-Respondió ella, y seguidamente consentro su mirada en la hija de Brassica-Valla, princesa Rya, ha cresido mucho-

-Rya, esta es Sayuri, la saiyajin de la que hemos estado hablando-Dijo Brassica, a lo que Rya solo la miró y la saludó cordialmente-

-Bueno¿y que nos cuentas de tu hija¿la has traido, o esperaras asta que sea mayor de edad?-Preguntó Shive, haciendo que todas se rieran-

-No, la he traido, presisamente para que la conoscan-Y diciendo esto acercó a Bulma a todas. Cada una de las presentes, posó sus ojos en ella con asombro-

-Valla, ha cresido mucho, y ahora es mucho mas hermosa-Dijo Shive, y Sayuri prosiguió a presentarsela a todas-

-"Valla, por lo que veo, esta niña aparenta tener un gran potencial."-Pensaba la reina-"Devo decir que me encantaría saber cuanto poder puede llegar a tener una hibrido saiyajin"-

-Bueno, Bura¿cuanto poder de combate tienes?-Le preguntó la reina a Bulma -

-Bura?-Dijo Sayuri, extrañada por la forma de dirijirse a su hija-

-No era así como querías llamar a tu hija?-Preguntó Brassica-Espero que no te moleste mi forma de llamarla, Bura aparenta ser mucho mas..mmm..Saiyajin-Nadie entendió esto esepto Sayuri, y nadie le dio importancia al nuevo apodo que tendría Bulma-

-Bueno, como quieras, y para responder a tu pregunta sobre el nivel de combate-Dijo Sayuri-No te lo puedo decir con claridad, pero creo que no es mucho-

-Valla, aparenta tener bastante-Dijo Rya-¿No te gustaría entrenar Bura?-Le preguntó-

-Por mí no hay problema pero..-Mensionó Bulma, pero su madre la interrumpió-

-Pero no hay tiempo, si acaso luego, diculpe princesa-Con esto, Brassica se mostró extrañada, y Rya molesta-

Despues de esto las cinco se dirijian camino a la sala del trono, mientras hablaban entre ellas:

-Sayuri-Le llamó la atencion Brassica sin que las demas se dieran cuenta-Lo de no dejar a tu hija combatir contra la mía¿fué porque no quieres que la mía la venza?, o..¿porque no quieres que nadie sepa del poder de tu hija?-

-No digas esas cosas, tu sabes que nadie puede ganarle a la segunda saiyajin mas fuerte de Vejitasei-Contestó Sayuri

-Pero tambien lo podrías hacer para que no fuese considerada la tercera mas fuerte¿verdad?-Dijo la reina.

-¿Hablas de un futuro problema de retos por un compañero, o por un titulo?-Dijo Sayuri-

-Creo que a tí la que mas te preocupa es la primera-Dijo la reina-Quizas no quieres que ella pase por lo mismo que tú¿o sí?-

-No sé de que me hablas, ademas , creo que será mejor dejar esta combersacion, ya hemos llegado-Respondió Sayuri, asegurando con este acto, las suposiciones de la reina.

-----------------------------------

Nave perteneciente a: La realeza. Orvita: A dos horas de Vejitasei. Motivos: Llegada despues de una mision:

_-Su majestad, le hablamos desde Vejitasei. Tiene un comunicado urgente, responda_-Decía el comunicador de una nave que surcaba el espacio con solo un tripulante abordo.-

-¿!Que susede!?-Respondía una voz fria y orgullosa, con cierto aire de arrogancia-

-_Su majestad, el rey me ha ordenado que, usted y su escuadron deven llegar a Vejitesei lo mas rapido posible. Es necesario su majestad que...-_Intentaban decir desde el comunicador, pero fue interrumpido-

-Avisa de que llegaremos en dos horas, y si quiere el rey que llegue antes que me lo diga personalmente-Respondió el tripulante-

-_Pero su majestad, yo solo cumplo ordenes de...-_Volvieron a intentar decir desde el comunicador-

-Pues cumple mis ordenes y comunicame con él!ahora mismo¿!oíste!?-Dijo el tripulante-

-_Así lo haré su majestad..-_La comunicacion se cortó pero no pasó mucho para que volviera a escucharse una voz hablar:

_-¿!pero quien te has creido para desobedecer mis ordenes!?-_Dijo la voz

-Valla, su mejestad, yo tambien me alegro de oirle despues de dos meses-Dijo con voz sarcastica el tripulante de la nave-

_-!Maltido crio!,!cada vez creo menos, que seas el mas indicado para tomar el trono!-_Dijo la voz-

-!entonces, si piensa eso, su majestad, por mí puede escoger a otro, sería mucho mejor para mí-Respondió el tripulante-

-_Mira, mocoso¿!para qué querias que hablara contigo!?, la orden de tu llegada ya estaba dada¿que quieres?-_Dijo el rey-

-Su majestad, solo dije que llegaré en dos horas a vejitasei-Respondió el otro-

-_No, deveras llegar antes_-Dijo el rey-

-¿!quieres que la nave llegue destrozada!?, bien, fantastico así lo haré, adios!!-Dijo el tripulante fastidiado-

-_Vegeta!!, no te atrevas a cortar la comunicacion, ya te he dicho que deveras llegar antes, no me importa de que forma!!-_Dijo el rey

-¿! y se puede saber para qué!?-Dijo el principe Vegeta-

-_!eres el principe, tines que presentarte en la junta del consejo junto conmigo, esta tarde!-_Dijo el rey-

-!!esa estupida junta otra vez!odio todo eso, son solo estupidos ancianos que parlotean crellendo que hacen algo, cuando somos nosotros los que luchamos por Vejitasei!-Dijo el principe-

_-!Me importa bien poco lo que pienses sobre las juntas del consejo!tu presentate ahí y ya está!, si luego te aburres puedes salir, pero deves estar presente¿!has oido!?_-Dijo el rey Vegeta-

-Sí, te he oido¿pero dime que tu no piensas en lo mismo?, ja, a mí no puedes engañarme, padre-Dijo el principe-

-_Es cierto!son unos estupidos!, pero que le vamos a hacer_-Dijo el rey-_Ahora tú solo cumple con tu dever-_

-Así lo haré,padre, pero antes¿de que se tratará la junta?-Preguntó el principe-

-_Se hablará por ultima vez, del trato con Freezer_-Dijo el rey-

-Valla..¿!y quien es el estupido que sigue insistiendo con que formemos parte de su carnicería!?-Dijo el principe sarcasticamente-

-_Sabes que la gente es estupida, ahora deja de hacer preguntas y disponte a aterrizar_-Dijo el rey y seguidamente se cortó la comunicacion-

-Hmp, sí claro..siempre tengo que estar con mi maldito dever, uno de estos dias voy a destrozar a alguien si siguen molestandome con eso de: 'mi dever'-Dijo el principe en voz alta, y se preparó para hablar con las demas naves que estaban cerca de la suya-

-!!Nappa, nappa despierta de una buena vez!!-Dijo el principe-

-_Su majestad¿que susede¿ya hemos llegado?-_Dijo él-

-No, pero encargate de que Kakarotto y Raditz tambien se despierten y que activen sus propulsores ahora mismo-Dijo el principe-

-_Pero su majestad, si hacemos eso las naves podrian dañarse con la velocidad y explotar_-Dijo el grandullon-

-¿Ahora eres cientifico?-Dijo Vegeta sarcasticamente-Tu hasme caso y deja de quejarte ¿si?-Dijo el principe-

-_A la orden principe Vegeta_-Y se volvió a cortar la comunicacion-

-_Valla, estamos vastante enfadados¿eh principe?-_Dijo una voz desde el scouter-

-¿ahora te dedicas a escuchar las comversaciones ajenas, Kakarotto?-Dijo el principe tranquilamente-

-_Oooh, vamos principe, no sabía que era una combersacion privada-_Dijo Kakarotto divertido-

-Je, deja de hacer el idiota y activa los propulsores, imbecil-

-_Está bien, está bien. Valla no se te escuchaba tan enfadado desde que te dijeron que tenias que comenzar a pensar en que deves ir con ojos para casarte con la saiyajin mas fuerte de todas-_Dijo Kakarotto, cosa que enfado mucho al principe. Ellos eran amigos, pero a los dos les encantaba picarse para divertirse un poco-_Cosa extraña porque la mas fuerte es tu hermana, jajaja_-continuó diciendo-

-!!Ya callate y haz lo que te digo!sino quieres que cuando aterricemos, te deforme esa cara de tarado!-Y luego dejaron de hablar para activar los propulsores de la nave.-

-----------------------------------

Las cinco saiyajines atravezaban los pasillos de el palacio, camino a la sala de el trono. Frente a ellas unas enormes puertas, se pronunciaban. Los guardias presentes a cada costado de ésta, se dedicaron a abrirla. Nuestras saiyajines entraron, y vieron la magnifisencia de la sala de el trono. Una sala bastante grande, donde miles de cosas habian pasado, y miles de cosas pasarían. Ahí estaba el rey. Él había sido informado de la llegada de la mano derecha de su esposa, y deseaba que ella, llegase con la pequeña hibrido tan hermosa,y poderosa, que una vez vió.

-Su majestad, se presentan la reina, junto a la princesa Rya, y Sayuri, acompañada de Shive-Avisó el soldado, y directamente las hicieron pasar y Sayuri junto con Bulma, se arrodillaron ante al rey presentandose-

-Saludos su majestad. Hemos venido para ayudar con el projecto-Dijo Sayuri-

-Me he fijado que has traido a tu hija¿como era que se llamaba?-Preguntó el rey

-"Valla¿ahora que nombre le digo¿el que le puso Brassica o 'Bulma'?"-Pensaba Sayuri-"Si le digo el que le puso Brassica la podré proteger por un tiempo, ademas dudo mucho que alguien se acuerde de ella con el tiempo, yo me aseguraré de que ella viva en Chikyu, siempre"-

-Su nombre es..Bura, su majestad-Dijo Sayuri, haciendo que Bulma la mirara de reojo, y que Brassica sorriera secretamente-

-Valla, un nombre perfecto para una saiyajin como ella-Dijo el rey-Bueno, no se hable mas, espero que el projecto valla bien. Supongo que Shive les mostrará sus habitaciones-Dijo el rey mientras Shive se inclinaba brevemente, haciendo ademan de que lo haría-Y Sayuri, espero que te presentes en la reunion junto con el consejo, que tendremos dentro de poco-

-Así lo haré, su majestad-Y seguidamente, Sayuri y Bulma, se retiraron, para ser guiadas por Shive a sus habitaciones.Una ves dentro, Bulma y Sayuri, se dedicaron a observar como era la habitacion-

-Madre¿porque le dijiste al rey que me llamaba Bura?-Preguntó Bulma-

-Bulma, tu no te preocupes por eso. Todo eso lo hago yo por alguna razon, y tu no deves dudar; que no haré nada que pueda ponerte en peligro-Le dijo Sayuri a su hija, mientras se le hacercaba-

-Está bien madre, así lo haré-Dijo Bulma-Pero..otra cosa mas¿yo tambien tengo que ir a esa reunion de la que habló el rey?-

-No, y de eso te quería hablar-Dijo Sayuri-Vejitasei no es tan tranquila como Chikyu, así que tendras que quedarte en la habitacion asta que yo llegue-

-¿!pero porque!?-Dijo la niña haciendo pucheros-

-Porque es muy peligroso si no sabes como tratar a los saiyajines de aquí, así que te quedaras y ya está-Dijo la madre-

-Bueno, pero..¿como es que hay tanta gente que me conoce?-Preguntó la niña-Yo aquí no soy nada, no es igual que en Chikyu-

-Bueno, eso es porque eres mi hija, y cuando naciste mucha gente te conoció-Respondió Sayuri, y seguidamente se levantó para irse de la habitacion-Bueno, has lo que te dije y no salgas-

-Sí, no saldré-Respondió Bulma para ver como su madre se hiba de la habitacion-

Despues de salir de la habitacion,Bulma se puso a mirar la habitacion, y despues de aburrirse mirando, pensó:

-"Bueno, si salgo y no dejo que nadie me vea, no me meteré en problemas"-Y se dirijió a la puerta, pero al teclear la clabe para que la puerta se habriera, el dispositivo anunciaba de que la puerta estaba serrada desde fuera. La habian enserrado.

-!no puede ser!!mi madre me ha enserrado para que no salga!!-Dijo Bulma gritando.Pero luego, mirando, vió una puerta muy grande de cristal y se acercó para abrirla:

-Valla!!!. !!esta habitacion tiene balcon!!-Dijo la niña, y despues de observar un poco el planeta desde la altura, levitó un poco, y haciendo honor a la tecnica de vuelo, salió volando de el edificio-

-----------------------------------

Bajando las escaleras, en la sala real estaban todos los 'invitados' a la reunion con el consejo real.Solo faltaban pocas personas, como el principe, los hijos de Bardock, Nappa, y el rey, que segun decian estaba intentado comunicarse con las naves de los restantes.

-Valla, parece que llegué a tiempo, pensé que ya habian empezado-Dijo Sayuri, hacercandose a Shive-

-No, has llegado a tiempo-Dijo Shive-

-¿y que esperamos?-Dijo Sayuri-¿Porque no cominenzan la asamblea?-

-Porque aun faltan unos pocos-Dijo Shive-

-¿Quienes llegarian tarde a una reunion del consejo?-Dijo Sayuri-

-Hmp, pues para que sepas, faltan mis dos hijos, junto con el principe Vegeta, y ese tonto de Nappa-Dijo Shive-

-Valla, parece que han tenido problemas para aterrizar-Dijo Sayuri-

-Solo espero que no se les haya destrozado la nave a medio camino con los propulsores-Dijo Shive-

-¿como dices?-Dijo Sayuri-¿Aun no han mejorado los propulsores?-

-No, sin tí no hemos podido hacer nada, así que espero que nos puedas ayudar en eso-Dijo Shive-

-No te preocupes, así lo haré-Dijo Sayuri-¿Y Bardock¿donde está?-

-Esta sentado, él deve estar presente mucho antes que todos. ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Shive-

-Sí, es cieto, bueno, luego hablaré con él, hace mucho que no le veo-Dijo Sayuri-

Por alguna razon, el escuadron del principe Vegeta aun no llegaba, y el rey no podía contactarse con ellos. Era obio, con los propulsores, los mecanismos de la nave quedaban inutilizados, solo se puede llegar a tu destino.Pero por suerte, despues de esperar treinte minutos, el rey, y su hijo, junto con el resto del escuadron, atravezaron las puertas de la gran sala, y comenzaron la reunion.

-"Valla, ya estamos aquí, y todo para escuchar a estos tontos"-Pensaba el principe-"Cuando sea rey esto será la primera cosa que quitaré, y me importa bien poco lo que me digan"-

Despues de una hora de hablar y hablar, aun no se les podía hacer entender a algunos miembros del consejo, que era mejor no unirse a Freezer, faltaban dos dias para responderle a su oferta, y las cosas deverían de quedar claras, si no querían que hubieran traiciones, pero pocos sabían de la posible guerra que se armaría contra el imperio saiyajin.

-"que rollo, ahora se ponen a gritar. Yo ya me he artado, una hora es demaciada tortura"- Pensando en esto, el principe se levantó sin que nadie le viera y sin que nadie le dijera nada, y se salió al balcon-

-Uuuuuffff, necesitaba aire fresco, esto es asqueroso.-Decía el principe-

-!!Pues tú eres un estupido sin cerbro!!-Se escuchó gritar, y el principe intentaba averiguar de donde venían los gritos y los insultos-!!No me llames niña estupido!!-

-Perece la voz de una chica-Decía Vegeta, y de la curiosidad, levantó un poco el vuelo, y pudo ver a una niña, acorralada por otros tres niños que se veían mas granades que ella, y se puso a observar-Algo para entretenerme-Dijo el pincipe-

-Oye, niña no te hagas la tonta, sabemos que tu no eres de este planeta-Dijo uno de los niño, de cabello café y muy erizado-

-Sí es cierto, ademas tu forma de vestir lo dice-Dijo el mas canijo de los tres-

-Ya dejenme en paz, no me molesten-Dijo la niña-Y para que sepas erizo, (por el pelo)yo si soy saiyajin, mira tengo cola-Les decía la niña mientras que se giraba y se la enseñaba, y los niños quedaron impresionados, (asta el principe) por el color de la cola-

-Valla, tu cola es azul-Dijo el canijo-

-Claro, porque mi cabello tambien es azul, o esque eres ciego-Dijo la niña-

-Bueno, podras ser saiyajin, pero no eres de este planeta.-Dijo otro con el cabello negro y largo asta los hombros-

-¿!entonces de que planeta soy, eh!?, no dices ser tan listo?-Dijo la niña, haciendo que los otros tres niños se molestaran-

-Valla, parece que esa niña es inteligente-Decía le principe, que presentía que aquí se ivan a pelear-

-Mira niña, no lo sabemos, pero si nos sigues molestando de esa manera, resiviras-Dijo el niño de cabello café y muy erizado-

-Ja, mira como tiemblo, y para que sepas, mi nombre es Bulma!!, bul-ma¿entendiste¿o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?-Dijo la niña-

-!!Deja de umillarnos!!-Dijo el niño de cabello largo-Mi nombre es Rock¿sabes?-

-Sí, y el mió Astur, pero dinos una cosa¿!que clase de nombre es ese!?-Dijo el niño de cabello café, hacinedo que Bulma se enfadara con su comentario y que los otros se rieran-

-!!Ya callense!son una panda de estupidos!!-Dijo la niña-!Ademas,se vurlan, porque se dan cuenta que es lo unico que pueden hacer con una chica tan linda como yo-Dijo Bulma, mientras le dava la espalda a los tres y sonrreía con los ojos serrados-

-Valla, parece que la niña esa es muy orgullosa-Dijo el principe-

-Ja, que divertido-Decia el niño canijo con sarcasmo-Mira niña¿sabes lo que les hacemos a las creidas?-

-Les destrozamos la cara¿verdad, Jump?-Dijo Rock al anterior-

-Sí, y eso es lo que te haremos-Dijo Astur-

-Ja-ja-ja-Dijo Bulma con una risa finjida-¿vais a pelear tres contra una?-

-¿Que pasa niñita¿tines miedo de que te hagamos mucho daño?-Dijo Jump-

-Ja, para nada, solo quería decirles que aunque sean tres contra una, yo les ganaré-Dijo la niña moviendo la cabeza y levantando los hombros-

-Parece que está muy segura de sí misma-Dijo Vegeta-

-Muy bien, si lo crees así, comenzaremos-Y los tres niños, se elevaron de un salto, hacía Bulma, y cada uno se le hacercaba por un lado, para golpearle, pero de golpe la niña desapareció sin dejar rastro-

-¿donde está?-Dijo Rock, sorprendido. Y de un momento a otro, resivió una patada en la nuca, y los otro dos niños fueron a volar, con un energi-ha.

-Valla, pensé que sería mas divertido, pero creo que esto me tomará unos segundos-Dijo Bulma para picar a los niños, y de los tres solo dos se levantaron, el mas canijo se quedó en el suelo aturdido-

La batalla, continuó, los niños hacian todo lo que podian para golperla, pero ella, solo esquibaba. Era mucho mas rapida que los otros dos. Y sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, ella volvió a desaparecer, y apareció a sus espaldas y golpeó a uno en la espalda con una patada, y como estaba volando, chocó con el suelo, enterrandose en el polvo, y el otro resivió un golpe en el estomago, hecho con la rodilla de Bulma,. y luego un codazo en la cabeza, callendo encima de su amigo.

Bulma, que estaba en el aire mirando a los dos memos que acababa de enterrar en el suelo, bajó asta tierra, y viendo que el canijo que había aturdido al principio de la pelea, se levantaba, le dijo:

-No sigas insistiendo como tus amigos, y llevatelos ahora mismo!!-Y diciendo esto, el chico los levantó y se los llevó. En cuanto los niños se fueron, un gran grito se escuchó haciendo que el principe perdiera un poco el equilibrió-

-!!BIENNN!!!-Gritó Bulma-!!!eso les pasa por meterse conmigo!!-Dijo Bulma mientras sacaba la lengua en direccion en donde se habian ido los niños-!!Aver si con eso aprenden, trio de tarados!!-Y luego se puso a reir como una loca y puso el signo de 'victoria' con sus dedos en cada mano-!!bien!!bien!!-Seguía gritando mientras saltaba dando giros.

El principe estaba completamente tieso con cara de bobo, mirando a la niña, con un monton de gotitas en su cabeza, nunca había conocido a alguien que actuara así despues de ganar un combate-

-!Soy la mas fuerte del universo!-Gritaba la niña-Nadie puede ganarme-Pero en eso ella, escuchó una voz que venía del cielo que la hizo callar-

-Veremos si eso es verdad, niña-Dijo el principe-Lucha contra mí-

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	9. No es simplemente amor a primera vista

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:El capitulo que todos esperaban...!!que lo disfruten!!**

Capitulo 10: No es simplemente amor a primera vista

El principe estaba completamente tieso con cara de bobo, mirando a la niña, con un monton de gotitas en su cabeza, nunca había conocido a alguien que actuara así despues de ganar un combate-

-!Soy la mas fuerte del universo!-Gritaba la niña-Nadie puede ganarme-Pero en eso ella, escuchó una voz que venía del cielo que la hizo callar-

-Veremos si eso es verdad, niña-Dijo el principe-Lucha contra mí-

La niña se impresionó al escuchar una voz tan..¿masculina? No lo sabía bien, pero parecía la voz de un hombre o algo parecido, y sin mas se giró para ver quien la había retado a luchar, llevandose una gran sorpresa.

-"Que chico tan guapo és..."-Pensó Bulma, y enseguida se ruborisó. El chico estaba volando, y el viento de Vejitase hacía que su capa se moviera. Su cabello tieso, ahora se movía al ritmo del viento, y tenía los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba directo a los ojos desde arriba-

-Vamos¿que esperas?, ponte en posicion de pelea-Dijo Vegeta minetras bajaba a tierra, y le quedaba mirando-¿acaso no sabes quien soy?-

-Em..este..yo..no..no sé quien eres-Bulma estaba nerviosa, él había visto todo su espectaculo de victoria, y ahora se dava cuenta de que era el chico mas lindo que había visto, con esos ojos tan lindos, y ese pelo tan lindo-

-¿!No sabes quien soy!?,yo soy el princinpe Vegeta-Dijo él, y seguidamente vió como la chica cambiaba su cara de nerviosismo a sorpresa, pero tambien se fijó de que ese extraño sorrojo, no desaparecía-

-¿!Eres un principe!?-Le preguntó ella-Waaauuu!, nunca había conocido a uno-Dijo la niña haciendo que el niño se extrañase y le saliera una gotita en su frente-

-Ejem, bueno, pero ¿vas a pelear o que?-Dijo el principe, preparado para el ataque de ella-

-"¿quiere que luche con él!pero esque yo no quiero golpearle!es tan lindo!"- Pensaba Bulma-Pero yo no quiero luchar contigo-Dijo ella, a lo que el principe sintió ganas de caerse de espaldas-

-!eso a mí me da igual!tu obedece!-Dijo Vegeta-pero..espera..¿cuantos años tienes?-Le preguntó-

-Cuatro ¿y tú?-Dijo Bulma-"espero que sea de mi misma edad, jeje"-Pensaba ella-

-¿!Cuatro!?-Se sorprendió él-"Valla, ahora entiendo porque es tan infantil"-Pensaba-Ejem, pensé que eras mas grande, o almenos eso pensé cuando peleaste con esos niñatos-Dijo el principe-

-Em..bueno..pero..¿tu cuantos años tienes?-Dijo ella, aun sonrrojada y nerviosa, porque se veía que el principe ya estaba comenzando a sospechar de su actitud-

-Eh?, bueno yo tengo seis¿!porque!?-Dijo el principe-

-Oh, no por nada, solo preguntaba-Dijo Bulma-"Valla, es mas granade que yo, una lastima sin duda, pero dudo que a él le importe que sea mas pequeña si me comporto como una niña mas grande"-Pensaba Bulma-

-¿eres una saiyajin de Chikyu verdad?-Le preguntó el principe-lo supe por la vestimenta que llevas-

-Sí, soy de Chikyu, pero nací aquí-Dijo ella-

-¿Naciste aquí?-Dijo el principe para ver como la niña acentía con la cabeza-y si naciste aquí¿porque te fuiste a Chikyu?-

-Bueno, me fuí cuando nací, pero yo y mi madre hemos venido para que ella superbisara un projecto o algo así-Dijo Bulma-

-Un projecto?-Dijo Vegeta dudoso-¿y quien es tu madre?-Le preguntó-

-mi madre se llama Sayuri-Dijo ella, y a Vegeta se le pusieron los ojos como platos-

-¿!Tu madre es Sayuri!?-Dijo él-

-Sí¿la conoces?-Le dijo Bulma-

-Claro que la conosco-Le dijo Vegeta-Ella es la mano derecha de mi madre, la reina-Por alguna razón Vegeta no sentía que devía fingir delante de esta niña tan sinsera, asique era como era con muuuuy pocos, es decir era él mismo-

-Aaaah, sí es cierto.-Dijo Bulma-"¿y si le pregunto si tiene novia o algo?, no, mi madre me dijo que los saiyajin de aquí son diferentes de los de la tierra"-¿y..donde vives?-

-¿!como que donde vivio?!, en el palacio donde mas va a ser-Dijo el principe, cosa que le molestó un poco a ella-

-Oye, puede que te paresca una pregunta tonta, pero no tienes que ser tan descortes-Dijo Bulma, cosa que le hizo molestarse al pricipe-

-¿!Pero quien te has creido!?, porque seas de la clase mas alta de elite, no te dá derecho a hablarle así a el principe de los saiyajines!-Dijo Vegeta-

-"Ay, que lastima, se enfadó, pero se vé igual de lindo enfadado"-Pensaba Bulma-bueno, pero tu eres un principe, y los principes no deven tratar así a una saiyajin tan linda como yo-Con esto, Vegeta quedó desconsertado.Nunca había conocido a una saiyajin tan rara como esta, ademas le estaba dicendo que no cumplia con su dever-

-¿!Me estas diciendo que no cumplo con mi dever como principe!?-Le dijo Vegeta enfadado, y se empezaron a sentir unos ruidos desde arriba-

-Ay¿sabes qué?, tomalo como quieras¿si¿que es ese ruido?-Dijo ella, y enseguida Vegeta cambió de cara y por lo ultimo que le dijo ya no estaba enfadado, era raro eso en él, pero le gustaba conocer a alguien que no fuera tan testarudo, como su padre o su madre, para las cosas-

-Creo que ya han acabado la junta del consejo, menos mal..-Dijo Vegeta y a Bulma se le congelo la sangre-

-¿!Como, ya han acabado!?-Dijo Bulma, y Vegeta se extrañó por lo alterada que estaba y solo le asintió con la cabeza-!Mi madre me matará si no me encuentra en la habitacion!-Dijo Bulma y se puso a levitar con la intencion de partir de ahí volando-

-¿como, ya te vas?-Por alguna razon no quería que se fuera-¿te has escapado o algo?-Dijo Vegeta-

-Sí, ella no me dejaba salir, pero yo me escapé, lo siento me tengo que ir, un plaser de conocerte, principe-Dijo Bulma, pero Vegeta le impidió que se fuera-

-Pero..oye..¿donde duermes?, es decir¿cual es tu numero de habitacion?-Dijo Vegeta cosa que le extrañó asta a él mimo que le preguntara-

-¿porque quieres saberlo?-Dijo Bulma extrañada y aterrizando nuevamente-

-porque..porque.. porque quiero que otro día luchemos..y..me has caido bien..-Dijo Vegeta y ella le sonrrió-

-Bueno, como quieras, duermo con mi madre en la habitacion 123, en el tercer piso-Dijo ella y el le soltó el brazo-

-Bueno, está bien ,puedes irte-Le dijo Vegeta-

-Bueno, adios principito-Y se iva a ir pero él nuevamente le cogió la mano-

-Pero como te llamabas?-Le preguntó-

-Bulma-Le dijo ella, y el principe se extrañó, el escuchó de que la hija de Sayuri se llamaba Bura-

-¿no me estaras mintiendo verdad?-Le dijo el principe-

-No, Vegeta, pero me tengo que ir, adios-

-Oye, yo no te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre-Le dijo-

-Te molesta?-Le preguntó ella con una sonrrisa-

-No..pero..da igual..si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre, pero cuando estemos solo-Dijo Vegeta-"ya me he artado de que no me llamen por mi nombre"-Pensaba. Y ante esto Buma le dijo:

-Bueno, entonces..adios Vegeta-Y se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el niño se sonrrojara y luego sin decir nada mas Bulma levantó el vuelo y se fué, dejando al principe extrañado-

-"¿me ha besado?"-Pensaba el niño-"Bueno¿a quien le importa?"-Será mejor que me valla-Y diciendo esto lenvantó el vuelo tambien-

-----------------------------------

Entre la oscuridad del castillo, una sombra se encaminaba en direccion a los monitores principales de el centro de mandos, y sin pensarselo dos veces, cuidadosamente presionó el boton de el tranmisor y envió un mensaje instantaneo de no retorno a las coordenadas de una nave espacial que estaba a dos dias de el planeta.

El mensaje no fué memorizado por el ordenador, pero decía:

_La junta ha finalizado. La peticion de unirnos con el imperio icejin, ha sido denegada. Se recomienda no aterrizar en el planeta, y llevar a cabo el plan desde el espacio. No habran formas de defensa alguna. El cominzo de la extincion está cerca. Respito, atacar desde el espacio. _

_Firma: Celia, Para: Zarbon_

El mensaje fué enviado minutos despues de la junta con el consejo real, y nadie supo de su envio.

-----------------------------------

La junta ya había acabado, y cada uno despues de unos cordiales saludos, se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero el principe acababa de aterrizar sobre el balcon, y entró a la sala de el trono para ver que ya quedavan muy pocos ahí presentes.

-Principe Vegeta¿donde estabas?-Dijo una voz detras de él-

-Eso no te importa, Raditz. Por ahora solo dime que se acordó al final-Respondió el principe-

-Eso preguntaselo a Kakarotto, yo me dormí a la mitad de la reunion, por suerte no se dió cuenta mi padre, sino..-Dijo el chico-

-¿Y donde está Kakarotto?-Dijo el principe-

-Estoy aquí, principe-Respondió alguien-

-¿Que se acordó?-Volvió a preguntar el principe-

-Bueno, digeron que no harían ninguntrato con Freezer-Djo Kakarotto con cara de artado-Pero no me hables de la reunion, me estaba durmiendo y mi padre me desperto con un golpe en la cabeza del que nadie se dió cuenta-

-jaja, será para que te consentres-Le dijo su hermano Raditz-

-Tu no hables, que tu tambien te dormiste-Dijo Kakarotto, y los dos hermanos se miraron amenazantes-El unico que le tiene facil es el principito que si puede se puede escabullir de ahí sin que nadie le diga nada¿verdad Vegeta?-Dijo Kakarotto, pero no hubo respuesta-¿Vegeta..?-Al parecer el principe se había quedado mirando algon en el balcon-

-Principe Vegeta¿nos está escuchando?-Dijo Raditz-Vegeta!!-Pero el no contestaba, al parecer estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-"No sé si devería ir esta noche a verla, pero me quedé con ganas de luchar con ella, parecía muy fuerte, y quisiera preguntarle si es cierto lo que dicen de ella"-Pensaba el principe-

-Parece que está prufundizando en algun pensamiento-Le susurró Kakarotto a su hermano-Pero este comportamiento solo lo puede tener por una razón-Dijo él

-¿Cual?-Le preguntó Raditz-

-Por una chica-Dijo Kakarotto-

-¿tu crees que sea por eso?-Dijo Raditz, Pero ningun de ellos se davan cuenta de que había alguien que se esta enfadando con lo que decian-

-Claro, habrá conocido a alguna saiyajin linda, y estará pensando en ella-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Que suerte tiene, claro como es el principe, puede escoger a cualquiera-Dijo Raditz, y luego miraron en direccion al principe para ver un rostro infernal con una vena apunto de explotar con el seño fruncido asta decir basta, justo delante de ellos mirandoles-

-Ve..Vegeta..solo estabamos bromendo-Dijo Kakarotto, que estaba palido igual que su hermano-

-Sí, eso..solo era una broma.tranquilo-Dijo Raditz, caminando asia atras junto con su hermano y Vegeta acercandose cada vez mas, y vieron como preparaba una bola de energía en su mano-

-Va..vamo Vegeta tranquilo ¿si?-Dijo Kakarotto completamente palido-

-!!Van a pagar por lo que dijeron!!Ya me tienen arto par de estupidos!!-Dijo Vegeta, y estaba apunto de lanzarles la super bola de energía que tenía en su mano cuando alguien le dijo:

-Vegeta¿!se puede saber porque desaparesiste a la mitad de la reunion!?-Era la voz del rey y sonaba bastante enojada-

-Uuuufff-Suspiraron los dos hermanos-Su majestad, como siempre tan oportuno-Dijo Kakarotto hacindo una reverencia con su hermano-

-Callense!!-Dijo el rey y Kakaratto junto con Raditz se dedicaron a retirarse-

-"cobardes!"-Pensó el principe Vegeta-

-Vegeta!por ultima vez!,¿!Donde te habías metido!?-Dijo el rey-

-Solo me retiré por un momento, necesitaba salir de ese habiente de tontos,antes de que yo tambien acabara igual-Dijo sarcasticamente el principe-

-!Pues te gustará saber que es la ultima vez que te escapas, y mañana entrenaras tres horas no dos como castigo!, a ver si así comienzas a ver cual es tu dever como principe-Dijo el rey, y se retiró sin hacer caso a lo que el principe le dijo, dejandole molesto y apunto de explotar-

-!!Yo si cumplo mi dever!!-Dijo el principe, y giró sombre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitacion.

-----------------------------------

Sayuri subía las escaleras asta su habitacion, pensando en que su hija le habría obedecido porque la enserró y que ahora estaría dormida.

-"Cada dia me cuesta más controlarla"-Pensaba Sayuri-"Es como un terremoto, nunca para de hacer desastres, menos mal que la enserré sino, quizas habría hecho algo"-

Entró a la habitacion y encontró a su hija durmiendo, (o almenos eso pensaba que esta haciendo) Se sintió bien por ello al descubrir que la serradura electronica no fue abierta ni nada por el estilo, para abrir la puerta manual mente, como lo hizo la ultima vez. Esto de tener una hija que sabe como abrir todo tipo de serraduras era un peligro.

Como su hija parecía dormir ella tambien se recostó en la cama y se durmió.Pero Bulma no dormía, solamente se hizo la dormida para que su madre no le hiciera preguntas ni nada, porque estaba ocupada pensando en como salir por la noche sin que su madre lo supiera.

-"Tengo ganas de conocer mejor este planeta"-Pensaba Bulma-"Porque antes no me dió tiempo a nada, entre esos tres niños, y el principito, no pude hacer nada"-Entonces se le vino otra vez ,el rostro del principe, a la mente-"Que lindo era, me pregunto ¿para que habrá querido saber donde dormía?"-

-----------------------------------

El principe estaba en su habitacion, golpeando todos los muebles de la habitacion, sin importarle si se rompian o no, estaba enfadado y arto de todo.

-!!maldicion!!-Dijo el principe-!estoy arto de eso de 'mi dever'!-Decía-Yo no tengo porque hacerle caso a nadie, soy el principe de Vejitasei, yo lo hago todo como yo quiero¿!porque tiene todo el mundo que umillarme así!?-Gritaba-

-"Bueno..todos menos..menos esa niña.."-Pensaba-!!seré el mas fuerte, para que todos se den cuenta de que valgo, de que nadie jamás podrá decirme que hacer!!-Dijo-!!JAMÁS!!Nunca mas haré lo que me pidan!hago lo que quieren y simpre quieren mas, siempre!!pero no, ya no mas!!ahora haré las cosas a mi manera!!-Juró el pequeño principe, pero antes de comenzar a prepararse para dormir, se recordó de algo-

-Pues ahora, me largo, iré a dar una vuelta por Vejitasei-Pero cuando estaba saliendo del balcon, una voz le llamó la atencion-

-¿!Donde cree que va principe!?-Le dijo alguien divertido-

-¿se va a escapar otra noche mas? jajaja-Dijo otro-

-Kakarotto, Raditz¿!que demonios estais haciendo aquí!?-Dijo el principe-

-Bueno, servimos al principe, así que, porque no divertirnos un poco esta noche por Vejitasei-Dijo Kakarotto-

-!!Larguense!yo quiero estar solo!-Dijo el principe-

-Para qué¿para estar junto a tu nueva amiguita?-Dijo Raditz; y Kakarotto junto con él, comenzaron a reir-

-!!CALLENSE!Y NO DIGAN TONTERIAS!-Dijo el principe-

-Bueno, entonces, dejanos acompañarte-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Está bien, pero si se callan, será mejor-Dijo el principe, y cuando comenzaban a levantar el vuelo otra voz les detuvo-

-Para escaparte, no eres muy sijiloso, querido hermano-

-Rya, metete en tus asuntos-Le dijo su hermano-

-Oh, vamos. Yo solo vengo para dar un paseo con vosotros-Dijo Rya-Y tranquilo, no se lo diré a mamá-

-Eso no me interesa!!vete!!-Le dijo Vegeta-

-Hmp, creo que no me has entendido, si me dejan ir, no se lo diré a nadie, de lo contrio, se lo dire a el rey-Dijo Rya-

-Está bien, pero manten la boca serrado, Rya-Dijo Vegeta-Eres igual de sinica que papa-Le dijo Vegeta-

-Sí, lo sé-Dijo la princesa y se dedicaron a volar en direccion a la ciudad. Llevaban pocos minutos de vuelo, y estaban pasando por el pavellon 'A', en la tercera planta del castillo, y a alguien se le ocurrio una idea-

-Esperenme aquí, ahora vengo-Dijo Vegeta, y se retiró Volando-

-----------------------------------

Bulma esta recostada sin poder dormir, en su cama, y desendo que ocurriera un milagro, cuando unos golpesitos se escucharon en la puerta de cristal del balcon.

-"Parece que alguien está golpeando la puerta del balcón"-Pensó Bulma, y tratando de no despertar a su madre, se levantó a ver que pasaba. Y cual fué su sorpresa cuando vió al lindo principe que conoció esa misma noche, en su balcon sentado en la varanda,¿esperandola?-

-¿que haces aquí?-Le preguntó Bulma saliendo al balcon-

-¿Ni siquiera un 'hola'?-Dijo Vegeta, divertido con una gran sorrisa, por poder volver a verla-

-Mira bueno, hola, pero tienes que irte mi madre está durmiendo y si se entera de que me escapé me matará-Dijo Bulma-

-Oye, olvidate de todo eso, ahora vente con nosotros-Dijo Vegeta alandola de una mano-

-¿Adonde?-Preguntó Bulma-

-A la ciudad-Dijo Vegeta, haciendo que Bulma se pusiera a volar un poco igual que él-Vamos!-

-Pero..si mi madre despierta..-Dijo Bulma-

-Vamos, no seas tonta¿que te va a hacer?-Dijo Vegeta, mientras la alaba más-Vamos!-

-Pero..¿iremos de noche?-Dijo Bulma, y el principe notó que se estaba sonrrojado un poco-

-Claro¿nunca has volado de noche?-Le dijo el principe mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada-

-!Claro que he volado de noche!-Gritó ella-

-Ssshhh¿quieres despertar a tu madre?-Dijo Vegeta-

-No, pero eso que dijistes, me molestó-Dijo ella-

-Bueno, como quieras-Dijo el principe-¿Nos vamos?-Y enseguida levantaron el vuelo, en direccion a los otros mini-saiyajines que estaban esperando al principe-

-Vez como conoció a una chica-Le susurro Kakarotto a su hermano-Y es muy bonita ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo es-Dijo su hermano-

-Oye, hermano¿donde habias ido?-Le preguntó Rya-

-Solo fuí a buscara a alguien, y no quiero preguntas de eso-Dijo Vegeta miran a Raditz y Kakarotto-

-Aahh, yo te conosco, tu eres la hija de Sayuri¿verdad?-Dijo Rya-Nos conocimos esta tarde-Esto impresionó a Vegeta, porque no creia que su hermana tambien la conociera-

-Sí, yo tambien me acuerdo de tí-Dijo Bulma, y Vegeta notó que Kakarotto, miraba a Bulma sorprendido, y sin mas se le acercó-

-Oye, valla!cuanto has cresido!-Dijo Kakarotto, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran-¿no te acuerdad de mí, soy Kakarotto, el hijo de Bardock, y él es Raditz mi hermano-

-Bueno, sus nombre me suenan, pero yo les rucuerdo-Dijo Bulma-

-Es normal. Nosotros te conocimos cuando naciste-Dijo Kakarotto-¿Te llamabas Bulma, verdad?-Ella iva a responder pero Rya la interrumpió-

-No, se llama Bura-Ante esto, Vegeta sintió que se le ervía la sangre, 'ella', le había mentido-

-!Pero tu me dijiste que te llamabas Bulma!-Dijo Vegeta-

-Esque se llama así, yo recuerdo que Sayuri dijo que se llamaba Bulma-Dijo Kakaratto, haciendo que Raditz y Vegeta se extrañaran-

-No, a mi me dijeron que se llamaba Bura-Dijo Raditz, y todos se pusieron a discutir de el nombre de la chica, asta que Vegeta se le acercó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le dijo:

-¿me mentiste si o no?-Ella, con esto se sintió mal, no sabía que responderle-

-No, ese es mi nombre,!no te mentí!-Le dijo Bulma-

-Entonces porque dicen que te llamas Bura?-Le preguntó Vegeta-

-Porque tu madre me puso ese nombre-Dijo Bulma, y Vegeta se confundió mas¿que tenía que ver su madres en esto?-

-Osea que tienes dos nombres?-Le preguntó Kakarotto, que ya habian acabado de discutir al ver que el principe le estaba hablando-

-Sí, y pueden llamarme como se les antoje-Dijo Bulma, dando fin a la combersacion-

-Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado, vamos a la ciudad-Dijo el principe, y todos le siguieron-

-----------------------------------

_Una sombra, un mounstro frente a ella, unos pequeños niños se acercan, le retan, y los golpes se reparten. Todos salen heridos. Y por la perdida de tiempo, muchos mueren desangrados. Luego tu te levantas, y ves a tus dos hijos destrosados, pero no en un tanque, recuperandose; sino en el suelo, masacrados, junto a otros tres cadaveres, y una traidora en medio de tanta muerte, sin decir nada, y con su obejito cumplido. Un asesino que se escusa con su poder y con su estandarte, el no haber tenido opciones. Un angel azul destrozado, una reina de negro, tus dos hijos, y el rey del orgullo, todos muertos por no tener ayuda en el momento presiso.._

-Aaahh!!-Bardock se despertaba de unos de sus extenuantes sueños-¿!que se ignifica esto!?-Se preguntaba en voz alta-

-Bardock¿!que te pasa!estas sudando!-Dijo Shive que despertó con los gritos de su marido-¿!Que sesede¿!has tenido un sueño!?-Le preguntó ella-

-Sí, Shive¿!donde estan Kakarotto y Raditz!?-Preguntó-

-En la habitacion¿donde mas?-Dijo Shive, mientras se ponía nerviosa y Bardock se levantaba de la cama y se iva a la habitacion de sus hijos-

-!!SHIVE!!-Gritó Bardock-!!las camas están vacias!!-Dijo Bardock-

-¿!¿!QUE!?!?-Dijo Shive levantandose tambien-¿Bardock que pasa, donde estan Kakarotto y Raditz?-

-Shive, no hay tiempo para preguntas, despierta a Sayuri y a la reina Brassica si es necesario, y diles que revisen si sus hijos estan en la cama o no-Dijo Bardock-

-¿!Pero porque!?-Dijo Shive-

-!!Tu solo has lo que te digo!!-Dijo Bardock, ya demasiado nervioso para controlarlo-!SI NO TE DAS PRISA CINCO NIÑOS HOY MORIRAN!!-Dijo Bardock, para luego ver como Shive salía lo mas rapido posible a buscar a Sayuri y a Brassica-

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	10. La traidora

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:Hola, hace mas de una semana que no subo nada. La historia se está poniendo interesante. Agradesco a todos los que han dejado reviews y están leyendo mi histria. Para algunos les paracerá malo, eso de poner los nombres de...otros...pero la verdad, quiero aclarar que en mi mente no hay ningun pensamiento malevolo asia ellos, aparte de coloca un nombre mas en mi historia..espero que puedan entenderlo, y lo sinto si los molestó mucho, adios.**

**P.D.: Gracias Saiya Elite, ALenis y kili27 por sus reviews, y a todos los demas..Por cierto, no reviso faltas..jeje**

Capitulo 11: La traidora

-!!Tu solo has lo que te digo!!-Dijo Bardock, ya demasiado nervioso para controlarlo-!SI NO TE DAS PRISA CINCO NIÑOS HOY MORIRAN!!-Dijo Bardock, para luego ver como Shive salía lo mas rapido posible a buscar a Sayuri y a Brassica-

Bardock estaba confundido¿será verdad lo que vió?, lo mejor sería asegurarse. !Pero en cuanto encontrara a esos mocosos los estrangularía a ver se tenian ganas de escaparse otra vez!

Esas palabras le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza: "_todos muertos por no tener ayuda en el momento presiso.."_ No podia permitir que sus hijos murieran sin hacer nada. Esas imagenes, no podían salir de su mente.Un momento despues él tambien se vestía para salir y buscar a Shive, aun no explicaba bien las cosas, y devía hacerlo!Ya!.

-----------------------------------

Shive se dirigía a la tercera planta a toda velocidad, o almenos a la velocidad que podía, sin volar. Buscó la habitacion 123, y seguidamente tocó la puerta-

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó una voz adormilada-

-Sayuri, abré rapido!-Dijo Shive, y despues de sentir como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, esta se abrió y se vió a una Sayuri despeinada y bostesando-

-Shive¿sabes por casualidad la hora que es?-Preguntó Sayuri-

-Sayuri, no hay tiempo para eso¿está Bulma?-Dijo Shive-

-Eh¿y eso a que viene?-Dijo Sayuri-"ya sé esta niña se escapó igualmente y ahora vienen a reclarle lo que sea que haya hecho"-Pensaba-

-!No hay tiempo¿!donde esta!?-Dijo Shive entrando a la habitacion, y al verla basía entró al baño pero tampoco la vió-!Sayuri¿!donde esta Bulma!?-

-¿!como¿!¿!No está!?!?-Dijo Sayuri, y seguidamente se dieron cuenta de que el balcon estaba abierto-!!ESTA NIÑA SE ESCAPÓ!!-gritó Sayuri-

-Sayuri, no hay tiempo, sigueme y te explicaré-Ella le siguió sin mas y fuera de la puerta se encontraron a Bardock-

-¿la habeis encontrado?-Preguntó él alterado-

-No, no está!!-Dijo Sayuri-

-Vallamos a hablar con el rey y la reina-Dijo Bardock-

-¿!a esta hora!?-Dijo Sayuri-

-!!No hay tiempo!!-Dijo Bardock, y se fueron camino a la sala de ellos,y cuando llegaron golpearon la puerta y una voz vastante asqueada dijo:

-¿!pero quien demonios es!?-Dijo el rey desde dentro-

-Su majestad, soy Bardock, abra la puerta es un asunto urgente-Y enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a el rey-

-¿!que susede!?-Dijo el rey-

-Su majestad, seré directo. Es necesario que revisen si el principe Vegeta y la princesa Rya estan durmiendo, he tenido un sueño y..-No terminó de hablar cundo el rey se dirigió a la habitacion de sus hijos. No era la primera vez que Bardock levantaba a media Vejitasei con sus sueños y siempre tenía razon-

-No estan!!malditos mocosos, se han vuelto a escapar!!-Dijo el rey-Brassica!!-Llamó a su esposa, el rey-

-Sí ya he oido-dijo la reina saliendo de la habitacion-¿que quiere decir esto Bardock?-

-Veran-Dijo Bardock, y todos los que le rodeaban le pusieron atencion-en mi sueño, mis dos hijos junto con los principes y la hija de Sayuri, se escapaban y luego eran..eran..-Bardock no podía seguir hablando, las imagenes se le venían otra vez-

-¿Eran qué, Bardock?-Preguntó el rey-!Vamos, habla!-

-Eran..eran..maldicion..eran asesinados..-Dijo Bardock y a todos se les congeló el alma-

-Bardock¿!Donde están!?-Dijo Sayuri alterada-

-No lo sé, eso no salia en mi sueño, pero estan juntos, habrá que buscarles-Dijo Bardock-

-Bien, entonces saldremos a la ciudad mas cercana, no creo que hayan ido muy lejos-Dijo Brassica, y los cinco partieron en busca de los niños, con sus scouter, y dejando claro a los guardias del palacio que estuvieran pendiertes por si llegaban. Para mayor seguridad, enviaron a Nappa junto con la guardia real para que tambien buscara en otras direcciones, junto con Neil, Zorn, y Sullión, pero a Celia no la encontraron por alguna razón extraña.

-----------------------------------

Los mini-Saiyajines ivan muy entretenidos, ya estaban a escasos metros de la ciudad mas cercana. En el trayecto, ivan haciendo bromas, y aveces volavan algunos golpes o energi-ha, pero a nadie le importaba nada.

-Oigan¿no creen que tenemos un problema?-Dijo Bulma-

-¿porque lo dices Bura?-Le preguntó Kakarotto-

-Porque¿como haremos para que no nos reconoscan?-Dijo Bulma-

-Bueno, em..simplemente no tenemos que dejar que nos vean-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Pero entonces no es divertido-Dijo Rya-Sería mejor hacer todo lo que queramos, sin importarnos nada-

-¿!Para que cuando me pille mi padre me ahorque!?, no gracias-Dijo Raditz-Prefiero morir en batalla-Y todos se pusieron a reir-

-Sí, tienes razó,será mejor ir con cuidado-Dijo Kakarotto-De todos modos, dudo que alguien se entere de esto-

-Hmp, claro que no, nadie pensará que el saiyajin mas revoltoso se ha escapado, para nada..-Dijo Bulma, haciendo uso del sarcasmo, y todos rieron otra vez-

-Oye, Bura-Dijo Rya-He oido muchas cosa sobre tí, pero hay algunas que corren como chismorreos, y quería preguntarte algo-

-Que-Dijo Bulma esperando que Rya hablara-

-Bueno, dicen que tú no eres completamente saiyajin-Dijo Rya-

-¿como no va a ser completamente saiyajin?, mírala!, tiene cola-Dijo Raditz-

-No hablo de eso. Hay gente que asegura que tu no eres saiyajin al cien por cien¿me comprendes?-Dijo Rya, y Bulma agachó la cabeza-

-"¿acaso es hibrida?"-Pensaba Vegeta-

-Bueno, la verdad nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre nunca me habla de él, así que eso no te lo puedo responder, lo siento-Dijo Bulma-

-No conosiste a tu padre?-Preguntó Kakarotto-

-No-Respondió Bulma, y ya estaban llegando a la ciudad-

-Pero en los ingresos de nacimiento de Vejitasei saldrá el nombre¿no?-Dijo Kakarotto, y derrepente, todos dejaron de volar y se quedaron paralisados mirando a Kakarotto-

-Valla, Kakarotto!has pensado!-Dijo Vegeta-Esto es un milagro, jaja-Y otra vez risas entre todos-

-No,en serio, gracias, pero creo que me gustaria no conocer a mi padre-Dijo Bulma. Y todos pararon de reir, para saber el porque a eso-

-Pero porque?-Le preguntó Vegeta-

-Bueno veras-Le dijo ella-Siento que si él no está conmigo como los padres de todos ustedes será por algo, ademas no tiene importancia!bajemos de una vez a divertirnos!-Y con esto todos bajaron y se escondieron de la vista de cualquiera de los saiyajines de por ahí-

-Valla, aquí hay muchos clases bajas-Dijo Kakarotto-

-No lo sabras tu bien-Le picó Vegeta-

-Ya, no empiecen y vallamos a esa tienda-Dijo Rya. La tienda era de armas y tecnologia, equipamiento y otras muchas cosas que tenian que ver con el combate. La tienda estaba al final de la calle en la que habían aterrizado, y nadie tenía idea de qué se encontrarían en el camino, pero no les importó.

-Valla, aquí parece que se han fundido las luces-Dijo Raditz-Todo está oscuro, solo se ven las luces de la tienda-Una vez cerca de la puerta, había un devate de si entraban o no-

-Vamos, entremos de una vez-Dijo Rya-

-¿!Quieres que nos pillen!?-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Oigan¿y Vegeta?-Dijo Bulma, y todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba, y se pusieron a buscarle por los alrededores, pero se separaron y cada uno buscaba solo-

-Vegeta...Vegeta...-Le llamaba Bulma-Vegeta¿donde te has metido?, Aahhh-Se escuchó un grito ahogado por unas manos. Bulma había sido cogida por alguien de entre las sombras y la había atraido a un rincon junto a esa sombra ladrona.

-----------------------------------

Bardock, Shive, Sayuri, Brassica, y Vegeta, surcaban los cielos nocturnos de Vejitasei, con sus scouters en busca de alguna señal de los fujitivos.

-No veo nada-Dijo Sayuri-Cuando encuentre a Bulma la voy a hacer pedasos-

-Vamos, no te alteres, es pequeña, pero estoy segura que sabe protegerse, y no olvides que está con mis hijos-Dijo Brassica-

-Sí pero..-Dijo Sayuri, pero fué interrumpida por el grito de alguien-

-Su majestad, he captado un poder que ha acendido y ha decendido en segundos!!-Dijo Bardock-

-La unica persona capas de hacer eso, que conosco, es la hija de Sayuri-Dijo el rey-¿en que direccion se encuentra?-

-En la ciudad mas cercana, no muy lejos de aquí-Dijo Bardock

-Bien, asia allí iremos-Dijo el rey, y despues todos le seguian asta ese lugar-

-----------------------------------

El grito no fué muy fuerte, pero Bulma lo que menos quería hacer era abrir los ojos, y ver el rostro de la persona que la había acorralado de esa manera.Temblaba, y por alguna razón que quizas tenía que ver con su devilidad genetica, (porque recordemos que tiene sangre de terricola), se puso a llorar.No podía moverse, se sentía como un gatito asustado. Y luego una voz le dijo:

-Tranquilizate, y no te atravas a hacer ningun ruido-Dijo la voz de la persona que la sujetaba-

-"esa voz..esa voz es de la persona que estaba buscando"-Pensaba Bulma, y seguidamente se sonrrojó al sentir como el principe la estaba abrazando con una mano rodeando su estomago, y la otra puesta en su rostro, pero con un detalle que le hizo sonrrojarse más; con su dedo pulgar él secaba sus lagrimas-

-¿porque lloras?-Le susurró al oido-No te he hecho nada¿o te ha dolido algo de lo que te híce?-Le dijo Vegeta, y sintió como ella movia su cabeza en nagacion-

-Ahora te soltaré pero devemes prometerme que estaras tranquila y no diras nada-Le susurro nuevamente al oido y ella asintió, para luego darse encuenta que él solo le quitaba la mano de la boca pero no dejaba de sujetarla con la otra-

-Ahora escucha, me alejé porque escuché a alguien hablando en esta direccion, no te separes de mí, y estaras asalvo-Le dijo-

-"¿que me cuidará?"-pensaba Bulma, para sentir como le soltaba de el estomago y le tomaba la mano para guiarla-

-Vamos!-Dijo el principe hablando muy vajito-No deves hablar muy alto-

-Sí-Respondió ella igual de bajo que él-¿donde vamos?-

-Solo quiero ver quienes eran los que estaban hablando-Dijo Vegeta-

-Y de que hablaban?-Dijo Bulma-

-De Freezer-Dijo Vegeta-Por eso quería ver quien era-

-Tenemos que tener cuidado-Dijo Bulma comenzando a temblar otra vez-

-Tranquila yo te protejeré-Le dijo el principe y ella se sonrrojó-No te pasará nada mientras el principe de Vejitasei esté aquí-

-Bien-Le dijo ella sonrriendole, y se adentraron en un callejón para ver a una sombra mas baja que la que tenían enfrente.El callejón estaba en penumbras, quizas solo habían tres formas de salir, y las tres salidas no se veían por la oscuridad-

-¿Dices que no lo aprobaron?-Dijo la sombra mas grande, y tenía voz masculina-!no puede creerlo, esto no le agradará al gran Freezer-

-No parece saiyajin-Le dijo Bulma a Vegeta (sinque las sombras escucharan nada, claro)-

-Eso parece, pero tiene un asento que me resulta conocido-Dijo el principe-

-Crees que estoy feliz!?-Dijo la sombra mas pequeña-!Nadie dijo nada sobre unirnos, a nadie le importó!-

-Vegeta-Dijo Bulma-

-que-Dijo él-

-Quiero que cuando salgamos de aquí me expliques mejor las cosas sobre quien es Freezer-

-Está bien como tú quieras-Dijo Vegeta que estaba acurrucado junto a Bulma, los dos detras de una caja de madera agujereada-¿no crees que esa voz es de mujer?-

-Sí, yo tambien lo pensé-Respondió Bulma-

-!Bueno, eso ya no importa, ellos pagaran su osadía, pero por ahora¿sabes si algunos de los saiyajines de los que hablamos estará aquí para dentro de dos dias?-Dijo la sombra mas grande-

-Sí, todos estaran aquí-Respondió la mujer-

-Bien, ahora solo hay que capturarlos-Dijo el otro-¿tienes todo preparado?-

-Sí, no hay problema, mañana por la noche todos estaran dormidos sin sentir nada y luego se despertaran en la nave de Lord Freezer-Respondió

-Osea que al final utilizaras los polvos para dormirlos?-Preguntó el que tenía voz masculina-

-Así es, no te preocupes,son solo niños, tu asegurale al señor Freezer que tendrá a los mejores niños saiyajines del planeta-Respondió-

-¿los mejores saiyajines del planeta?-Dijo Bulma-¿hablaba de niños?-

-Sí, eso parece, malditos, estan traicionando al rey-Dijo Vegeta enfadado-¿sabes quines son los niños saiyajines mas poderosos de Vejitasei?-

-Creo que tú ,tu hermana, y Kakarotto, junto con Raditz¿no?-Dijo Bulma-

-Así es, pero no entiendo para que nos quieren a nosotros-Dijo el principe-

-¿como dijiste que se llamaban esos niños?-Dijo el hombre-

-son el principe Vegeta, la princesa Rya, los dos hijos de Bardock, Kakarotto y Raditz, junto con mi hija Syria, y la hija de Sayuri-Dijo la voz femenina-

-¿que?,¿yo tambien?-Dijo Bulma-No, eso no puede ser, yo no soy fuerte-

-Si hubieras luchado conmigo, lo sabriamos- Bromeaba Vegeta para calmarla-Pero tranquila, no se llevaran a nadie-

-¿que piensas hacer?-Dijo Bulma-

-Quiero obtener mas informacion,y luego lucharé contra ellos-Dijo Vegeta-

-No, no hagas eso, te pueden hacer daño-Dijo ella, impresionando a Vegeta por lo preocupada que estaba¿por él?-

-Estas procupada por mí?-Le preguntó, y Bulma se sonrrojó mas-

-Sí, tu..tu me caes muy bien y no quiero que te pase nada-Dijo Bulma-Ademas yo tambien puedo ayudarte-

-Esos sentimentalismos no van conmigo, ademas conque yo luche será suficiente-Dijo él-

-Pero que no oiste?, Te ayudaré y punto-Dijo Bulma haciendo que a Vegeta le saliera una sorrisa-

-Bien, entonces mañana, antes de que Freezer venga, nos llebaremos al los niños, y luego destruiremos el planeta, escapando tú con vida con una de las naves¿te quedó claro?-Dijo la sombra mas alta-

-¿!que!?,¿! destruir el planeta!?-Dijo Bulma-No pueden hacer eso-

-Tranquilizate, nadie destruirá nada, porque estos no saldran vivos de aquí-Dijo Vegeta, pero la mala suerte estaba presente entre la oscuridad, y un gato que esta comiendo en una basurero, hizo que este se callera, en direccion a los mini-saiyajines, haciendo que las dos sombras se alertaran y fueran a ver que había pasado-

-Maldito gato-Dijo Vegeta-

-Se estan acercando, Vegeta¿que hacemos?-Dijo Bulma-

-Tranquilizate, y nos lanzaremos uno a cada uno, tu al bajito y yo al alto, prefiero que nos descubran con una patada en su cara que como unas ratas espias-Dijo Vegeta.Y ante esto, Vegeta y Bulma se lanzaron con una patada encima de las sombras lanzandolas lejos de ellos-

-Valla, parece que aquí hay unos niños que quieren jugar-Dijo la sombra mas alta-

-Zarbon, será mejor que te vallas, estos niños son los que deviamos capturar-Dijo la sombra pequeña-

-"¿Zarbon?"-Pensó Vegeta-!!deví imaginar que era un gusano como tú!!-Gritó Vegeta, impresionando a Bulma, que nunca lo había visto así-

-Valla, tu deves ser el principe Vegeta, Mucho gusto, yo soy Zarbon, veo que ya nos conocemos-Dijo en tono sarcastico Zarbon-

-Ahora veras basura!!-Dijo Vegeta mientras se lanzaba sobre él, y dejaba caerle una lluvia de puñetasos. Bulma que decidió ayudarle se lanzó sobre la otra sombra pero no tenía tanto exito como Vegeta-

-No esta mal, principito¿pero esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?-Dijo Zarbon y al momento lanzó al principe contra un muro de concreto-!!Creí que valias para algo mas que para barrer el polvo, mono!!-Gritó Zarbon. Seguidamente, Zarbon resivió una vola de energia que no le dolio demaciado, y luego sintió como el principe se aproximaba volando a toda velocidad. Vegeta hacía lo que podía por mantenerle el ritmo a Zarbon, pero este era demaciado para él, y luego calló al suelo, sangrando.

-Vegeta!!.-Gritó Bulma, y Zarbon se dió cuenta de que ella era la hibrida de cabello azul de la que tanto hablaba Freezer. Despues de esto, Bulma le dió una patada a la sombra con la que estaba luchando, y se dirigió volando asta donde estaba Vegeta, pero Zarbon la atrapó en su vuelo, y le tomó por su cabello.

-!!Sueltame, aaaah!!-Gritaba Bulma.Pero Zarbon no la soltaba y ella mientras mas se retorsía mas le dolía el apreton, y la sombra con la que estaba peleando Bulma ya se había repuesto. Pero Vegeta al oir los gritos de Bulma, se despertó y al ver lo que le estaban haciendo, se levantó como pudo, y apuntando hacía Zarbon, gritó:

-GAAAAARRLLLIIIKKKK JJOOOOO!!-y una rafaga de poder hizo que Zarbon soltara a Bulma para caer pesadamente en el suelo-!!Bulma, no te separes de mí!!-Dijo el principe-

-Oooh, valla, que estoy viendo?, el poderoso principe de los saiyajin defendiendo a una hibrida?-Dijo Zarbon, mientra se limpiaba un ilillo de sangre de su boca-

-No sé de que hablas-Dijo el principe, y mientras Zarbon se les acercaba, Bulma y Vegeta preparaban una bola de energia en cada mano, pero ambos estaban muy deviles para continuar, los golpes les destrozaron, quizas varios huesos-

-No me digas que no lo sabías?, la niña que está junto a tu lado, aparte de ser tu devilidad, creo yo..es una hibrida-Dijo Zarbon acercandose cada vez mas a los niños, y estos cada vez mas enfadados y nerviosos-

-Deja de decir incoherencias y pelea-Dijo Vegeta, y con esto los dos saiyajines le lanzaron las rafagas de energía directamente a Zarbon, pero este no sufrió ningun daño, mientras que los niños estaban agotados, y dudavan que tuvieran fuerzas para luchar otra vez.

-Bulma, marchate y avisa a alguien-Le dijo Vegeta sin que nadie se percatara.

-No, yo me quedaré aquí contigo-Dijo ella-

-No seas tonta, vete!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-NOOO!!-Gritó Bulma, y sin que se dieran cuenta, resivieron cada uno un golpe en la cara, que dejó a Bulma inconsiente, y a Vegeta mas herido de lo que estaba-

-BUULLMMAA!!-Gritó Vegeta, y con el brazó dislocado y cojeando un poco con la pierna izquierda, se acercó para ver como estaba-Bulma..bulma despierta-Decía el principe, pero ahora la situacion era peligrosa, ahora estaba luchando solo y mal herido, con Bulma desangrandose por momentos e inconciente. Pero..un milagro ocurrió. Tres bolas de energía le dieron de llenó a Zarbon y a la otra sombra y aparecieron de entre la oscuridad Rya, Kakarotto y Raditz-

-Valla, mira quien está aquí¿Celía que te parece si los noqueo, y me los llevo hoy mismo?-Dijo Zarbon-

-Como quieras-Respondió Celia, y Zarbon comenzó a acercarse a los cinco niños peligrosamente-

-"Celia?"-Pensaba Vegeta-

-!!mira estupido, nose quien eres, pero lamentaras caro el haber golpeado a mis amigos-Dijo Kakarotto, y los tres saiyajines recien llegados comenzaron a atacar a Zarbon como podían, con energi-ha o con golpes, lo importante era darle, pero no podian !!era demasiado fuerte!!demaciado rapido!!

Vegeta estaba junto a Bulma, parecía que estaba viva, pero si no atendían sus heridas pronto!!ella podría morir!!, Vegeta al ver que Celia quería escapar, se le hacercó y la golpeó en la cabeza con una patada, pero por sus heridas, fué demaciado lento, almenos para ella, y Celia le cogió de la pierna y le lansó contra Raditz, que estaba pelando con Zarbon.

-Madicion!!-se quejaron todos. Nadie podía hacer nada, y Rya ya estaba perdiendo la vicion de un ojo con los golpes de Zarbon, parece que no le importaba que fueran niños. Raditz, intentó levantarse, pero resivió un golpe de Zarbon justo en la espalda, haciendo que se enterrara mas contra el suelo.

Kakarotto, no podía mas, estaba intentando ayudar a Vegeta, pero no podía, el tambien estaba muy herido, pero no podían dejar que les vencieran, si no habían oido mal, Zarbon se los llevaría si los aturdía a todos.

Celia había desaparecido, y todos estaban tirados en el suelo. Nadie podía mas, delante de Zarbon estaban Rya, Kakarotto, Vegeta y Raditz, y Bulma estaba aturdida detras de Zarbon.

-Valla, pensé que eran mas fuertes, monos-Dijo Zarbon, y ante este insulto todos hicieron un esfuerso por ponerse de pié, y lo consiguieron pero no tenía mas fuerzas ni para ensestar un simple golpe en su maldita cara-Oooh, vamos no insistan mas, ya los he vencido-Dijo Zarbon, otra vez. Pero sin que él se diera cuenta, resivió una patada detras de su cabeza y como no se lo esperaba, calló al suelo, y se enterró en los escombros de más allá-

-Bu..Bulma?-Dijo Vegeta, y todos se dieron cuenta que sí, era ella, pero estaba tan mal como ellos-

-Devemos irnos de..de..aquí..-Dijo Bulma, muy devil-No tardará mu..mucho en levantarse..!vam..vamos..!-pero demaciado tarde, cuando ivan a levantar el vuelo, cada uno resivió una rafaga de ki, y calleron al suelo inconsientes.

-Valla, asta que se durmieron-Dijo Zarbon-Será mejor que me los lleve ahora sino tendré mas problemas cuando despierten-Y diciendo esto, Zarbon se levantó y los tomó en sus brazos, y como no pesaban mucho, no fueron ninguna carga para él. Pero cuando estaba volando, una rafaga de ki, le rozó la capa-

-Deja a los niños en el suelo!!-Gritó el rey, pero Zarbon hizo caso omiso y lanzó una rafaga de ki, mucho mas potente que la que les lanzó a los niños,y la resivieron a cada uno de los cinco saiyajines adultos que estaban cerca de él. Y Zarbon se dispuso a volar hacia el desierto lo mas rapido que pudo.

-No escaparas!!-Gritó Bardock, y recuperandose de el golpe, salió volando detras de el rey y Brassica, acompañado de Sayuri y Shive. Mientras le perseguian, intentaban alcansarle y aunmentar la velocidad,pero se davan cuenta de que Zarbon era mucho mas rapido.

-Devemos alcansarle!!-Dijo Sayuri alterada. Nadie quería que se llevara a sus hijos, pero veian como cada vez estaba mas cerca de la nave y cada vez mas lejos de ellos.-Es demaciado rapido!!-Y demaciado tarde, Zarbon ya había metido a los niños a la nave, solo faltaba que entrara él, pero..

-No escaparas maldito!!-Gritó el rey Vegeta, y juntando sus manos lansó una rafaga de energía increiblemente grande, y aunque Zarbon quizo esquivarla, la rafaga le rozó la pierna derecha y su mano derecha, pero alcansó a saltar dentro de la nave, y cuando los saiyajines se disponian a evitar que despegara, Zarbon ensendió los propulsores, y despegó lo mas rapido que pudo.

-!!NOOOOOO!!!-Gritó Bardock, y preparando en su mano una bola de energía, se dispuso a lanzarla a la nave para que no saliera del planeta-

-!!No Bardock!!-Dijo Brassica-!!eso podría hacer explotar la nave y matar a nuestros hijos!!-Dijo ella, y con esto los cinco padres solo pudieron contemplar como la nave atravezaba la atmosfera de Vejitasei, y se llavaba a sus hijos, mientras ellos se tragaban su ira y su colera.

-----------------------------------

Dentro de la nave..

Destino: Nave de Lord Freezer. Distancia: Dos horas. Tripulante: Zarbon

La nave ya estaba en el espacio, y se dirigía a la nave de Freezer. Zarbon iva quejandose de los dolores, y se dedicó a encadenar a los niños a las cadenas absorventes de Ki.

-Valla, malditos crios, ahora tendré que hacer de niñera-Dijo Zarbon-Pero estoy seguro que a Lord Freezer le encantará esto-Y se dipuso a enviar un mensaje por el comunicador:

-Aquí nave de Zarbon!contesten!-Dijo él-

-_Aquí nave de Lord Freezer¿que susede?-_Dijeron desde el otro lado-

-Comuniquenme con Lord Freezer, tengo una noticia muy importante para él-Dijo Zarbon-

-_A sus ordenes_-Dijeron y luego se escuchó la voz del lagarto_-¿Que noticias me tienes, Zarbon?-_

-No han aceptado el trato, mañana le comunicaran eso-Dijo Zarbon-

-_Y no pudiste esperar para decirmelo aquí en la nave,Zarbon_-Dijo Freezer, con su tipica voz tranquila-

-Su exelencia, tengo una mejor noticia que devo darle ahora-Dijo Zarbon, cordialmente-

-_A sí¿y cual es?-_Dijo Freezer-

-Voy camino a la nave madre con cinco saiyajines de entre cuatro y siete años-Dijo Zarbon con un tono de felicidad-

_-jumjum_-Se rió para sí el lagarto-_Perfecto mi querido Zarbon, te estaré esperando con mi regalo_-Dijo el lagarto y seguidamente se cortó la comunicacion-

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	11. El regalo de Lord Freezer

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:Siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste..jeje**

Capitulo12: El regalo de Lord Freezer

-Voy camino a la nave madre con cinco saiyajines de entre cuatro y siete años-Dijo Zarbon con un tono de felicidad-

_-jumjum_-Se rió para sí el lagarto-_Perfecto mi querido Zarbon, te estaré esperando con mi regalo_-Dijo el lagarto y seguidamente se cortó la comunicacion-

Solo faltaban dos horas para llegar a la nave de Freezer. Los mini-saiyajines estaban amarrados a una pared, con cadenas aspiradoras de ki. Si se despiertan, no podran escapar.

-Perfecto, seguro que con esto, el señor Freezer me tendrá mucho mas en cuenta-Decía Zarbon en voz alta-Solo preferiría que esos mocosos no se despertaran, no tengo ganas de hacer de niñera-

La nave no era suficientemente grande como para llevar a una tripulacion de 50 hombres, como eran las normales de las naves de Lord Freezer.Pero en esta, claramente podrian haber seis personas, tranquilamente.

-----------------------------------

La nave había salido de la atmosfera de Vejitasei, y con ella, se habian ido sus hijos. ¿Acaso era Zarbon el de la nave¿acasono le servia a Freezer?. Esto no tenía ningun sentido.

-!!Maldicion!!-Gritaba Bardock-"Quizas no hayan muerto ahora, pero.."-Pensaba-

-¿!¿!Para que demonios quiere Freezer a nuestros hijos!?!?-Dijo Sayuri alarmada.-

-Eso no lo sé, pero lo mejor será esperar al dia enque le respondamos a Freezer sobre su propuesta, y luego podremos levantar una guerra para recuperar a nuestros hijos-Dijo Brassica-

-¿!Quieres que esperemos dos dias!?-Dijo Sayuri-¿!Y que pasa si para ese tiempo ya estan muertos!?-

-!Es la unica solucion-Dijo el rey-

-!Exacto!, ellos esperaran un ataque de nuestra parte, ahora-Dijo Brassica-Porque es ahora cuando se han llevado a los niños-

-Buenos, entonces solo habrá que esperar-Dijo Shive. Despues de esto un gran silencio reinaba entre todos. Cada uno se sentía culpable de las cosas que habrían pasado. Quizas ese aire de culpabilidad no lo habian sentido en años, y ahora venía por creer que si hubieran sido mas atentos o mas rapidos, podrían haberles salvado.

-"Porque se habrá escapado Bulma?"-Pensaba Sayuri-"¿Será porque le dije que no saliera de la habitacion¿pero como fué que se fué con los principes y los hijos de Bardock?, ella no los conocia"-

-"Espero que Vegeta no haya desidido marcharse por lo que le dije"-Pensaba el rey Vegeta-

-!!Hay una presencia muy baja en el lugar donde estaban los niños!!-Dijo Bardock.-

-Entonces, dirijamonos asia allá, dudo mucho que solamente uno haya luchado contra nuestros hijo-Dijo Shive, y seguido de esto, todos se dirigieron volando asta el lugar.-

-----------------------------------

El espacio está frio, y en la nave se sentía mucho mas aun. Quizas fué eso lo que les hizo despertarse, pero era obio que tendrian una vicion tan fria de todo, igual de fria que la nave.

Vegeta estaba despertando, había sentido un escalofrio enorme ase un momento, y por alguna razon sintió que devería despertarse. Apenas abrió los ojos, no intentó fijarse en si esta herido, o sangrando, o si estaba entero, solo se fijó en su alrrededor. El suave murmullo de las maquinas, y de los prupulsores. Eso quería decir que estaba en una nave, pero no era una nave de Vejitasei. Eso se veía a la legua, esta era mucho mas pequeña que las naves de mas de un tripulante que él había visto, y a decir verdad, podría ser el diseño el que lo hizo desidirse de que esta no era una nave saiyajin. Despues de mirar todo lo que había frente suyo, se decidió por mirar a su alrrededor. Giró la cabeza, y vió a Bulma.

Estaba atada a la pared. Luego el se fijó que tambien lo estaba, y se dió cuenta que ambos estaban heridos, pero luego vió mas allá a su hermana, y despues al lado izquiedo de él, se encontraba Kakarotto, y mas allá Raditz. Todos heridos, encadenados, y dormidos.

-"¿!pero que es esto!?"-Pensaba Vegeta-"¿!que hacemos aquí!?"-Despues todas las imagenes se le vinieron a la mente.La batalla contra el asqueroso de Zarbon, la traidora de Celia, y todas las miles de cosas que habían pasado, le habían ayudado a comprender todo.

-"entonces...!eso quiere decir!..¿!¿!que nos dirigimos al planeta de Freezer!?!?"-Pensaba-!!Maldicion!!-Gritó, y luego comenzó a forsegear con las cadenas para soltarse, pero parecía que cada vez que luchaba, tenía menos fuerzas para seguir. No solo porque estaba herido, sino porque, segun lo que había dedusido, esas cadenas le absorvian la energia.

Con el ruido de las cadenas moviendose freneticamente, y el grito de Vegeta, Kakarotto se despertó. No sabía donde estaba, y la primera impresion que tuvo, fué que tenía resaca o algo, porque ha decir verdad, la cabeza le sumbaba como los motores de una nave T-360, la nave mas grande de Vejitasei.

-¿donde estoy?-Le preguntó al aire Kakarotto-

-Kakarotto, por fin despiertas-Le dijo Vegeta-Anda y mira como estamos-Ante esto, Kakarotto se dió cuenta de todo, las cadenas, la nave, y hizo lo mismo que Vegeta, intentar soltarse..

-No sigas intentando, no podras, yo tambien he hecho lo mismo-Dijo Vegeta, y Kakarotto paró de forsejear.

-Maldicion¿que hacemos aquí Vegeta?-Dijo Kakarotto-acaso nos llevan a otro planeta?-

-La verdad, lo unico que sé, es que esta nave es de Zarbon, y lo mas seguro es que nos lleven a el planeta de Freezer-Dijo el principe-

-¿!Al planeta de Freezer!?-Dijo Kakarotto, y Vegeta asintió con la cabeza-Pero..pero..!!maldicion!!-Gritó Kakarotto, y se puso a forsejear otra vez con las cadenas-

-Ya detente de una vez!!, no seas estupido!!, no podras romperlas!!-Gritó Vegeta, y luego sintió como las cadenas de su derecha se movian, y vió como era que Bulma se despertaba.

-Bulma!, Bulma, despierta de una vez!-Le decía Vegeta mientras la golpeaba un poquito con una mano que tenía mal atada con las cadenas-Despierta!-

-¿que pasa?-Dijo medió adormilada, pero en un parpadeo reaccionó y recordó la pelea con Zarbon-¿!Donde estamos!?-Dijo la peliazul

-En la nave de Zarbon ,nos dirigimos al planeta de Freezer, posiblemente-Dijo Vegeta-No te podras soltar, ya lo hemos intentado-

-Solo intenta despertar a Rya, y ya está-Le dijo Kakaroto-

-Sí, eso haré-Dijo Bulma. y se puso a intentar despertarla-Rya!, Ryaaa!!, Despierta!!!-Decía, y depues de gritar su nombre miles de veces, ella se despertó un poquito-

-Mmmm..dondes estamos?-Dijo y despues vostesó, dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza-

-Ejem, Rya, estamos en la nave de Zarbon-Dijo Vegeta-

-¿!¿Que!?!?-Gritó Rya-¿!en la nave de Zarbon!?-Y luego vió como todos estaban encadenados-

-Por fín despiertas, jeje-Le dijo Kakarotto.Enseguida Rya se puso a forsejear con las cadenas y a quejarse y gritar como loca..-

-Rya, ya calmate, no te pongas frenetica!!-Dijo Bulma-Tranquilizate!!-Pero Rya no paraba, el peor problema no era que"no parara de forsejear", sino..

-Rya, si no paras de gritar, Zarbon vendrá!!!-Gritó Vegeta,y Rya se calmó un poco-¿!Es eso lo que quieres!?-

-No..-Dijo muy bajito y resignandose a intentar soltarse-Oigan¿que es ese ruido?-

-Es el ruido de los motores..¿!que mas dá!?-Dijo Bulma-

-No, no es eso-Dijo Kakarotto mirando a su derecha-Es otra cosa-Y todos se giraron para ver como Raditz seguía durmiendo como un liron, y que ese sonido probenía de sus ronquidos-

-!!Anda, despiertale ya!!-Dijo Vegeta-"Estoy rodeado de estupidos"-Pensaba, y inmediatamente Kakarotto se dedicó a despertar a su hermano-

-Raditz!!, Raditz!!, Despierta!!-Le gritaba él, y despues de varios intentos se dislumbró un ojito medio abierto-Despertaste!?!?!-

-Mmm?..¿que pasa?..¿porque tanto escandalo?-Dijo Raditz medio adormilado-¿Donde estamos?-Esto les dejó a todos como un poco...!con unas enormes ganas de aorcarle!

-¿!Pero esque no te acuerdas de nada!?-Dijo Bulma-

-No, pero parece que estamos en una nave ¿no?-Dijo Raditz-

-!!Mira,será mejor que despiertes de una vez por todas, Raditz!!-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Em?, solo recuerdo que estuvimos luchando con Zarbon y que despues pues..creo que nos llevó a su nave..-Dijo Raditz, mirando acia arriba como pensando..

-Gggrrr!!si no estuviera atado a la parede te daría una calleja que te doblaría esa cabeza de estupido que tienes!!-Gritó Vegeta exasperado y con un enorme vena en la frente-

-Tranquilizate Vegeta, no es para tanto-Dijo Bulma-

-¿!que no es para tanto!?, ese niño está mas loco que Kakarotto-Dijo Rya-

-Oye!yo no estoy loco!la loca eres tú!-Dijo Kakarotto y despues le sacó la lengua-

-¿!como te atreves,pedazo de idiota!un poco mas respeto, sino quieres que cuando pueda tener los brazos libres yo..-Dijo Rya, pero la interrumpieron-

-!!Ya basta!!, se pelean por tonterias, ahora lo importante es como salir de aquí y volver a Vejitasei, antes de llegar al planeta de Freezer-Dijo Bulma, y con esto todos se pusieron a pensar.

Nadie encontraba una salida, ase vastante rato que pensaban y no sabian que hacer. Pero derrepente, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta metalica, aporreandose, y serrandose, mas allá--

-¿que ha sido es?-Dijo vajito Kakarotto-

-Probablemente sea algun gardia de el sector que esté encargado de nuestro cuidado-Dijo Vegeta-

Enseguida pudieron apresiar una sombra en el suelo, junto con el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a la direccion donde estaban los mini-saiyajines.

-¿no creen que será mejor que nos hagamos los dormidos?-Dijo Rya-

-No serviría de nada, probablemente ya saben que estamos despiertos y por eso vienen-Dijo Bulma.

Despues de esperar un tiempo y de ver como la sombra se acercaba cada vez mas, pudieron apresiar al responsable de todo el embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...¿que tenemos aquí?, cinco saiyajines de alto rango despiertos, mal heridos y atados..-Dijo la persona-

-----------------------------------

Los callejones ya no estaban tan oscuros como antes. El amanecer llegaba, y la luz de los soles iluminaban el firmamento. Celia se dedicaba a asegurarse de que las tiendas que habian cerca de el lugar donde la feroz batalla había ocurrido, estuvieran serradas, y que nadie había visto nada. No sería muy bonito que alguien supiera de su traicion a la corona, y viviera para contarlo. Pero había un problema, a su hija Syria no se la habían llegado, quizas podría escapar junto con ella a la hora que el planeta fuese destruido por Freezer.

-"Bueno, será mejor que me valla de aquí antes de que amanesca, no quiero ver la cara de todos los clase baja que pasen por aquí"-Pensaba Celia, pero un voz la detuvo antes de despegar-

-Pensabas irte de aquí sin dar explicaciones!?-Dijo una voz fuerte y dura como el hierro detras de ella, y para su sorpresa, cuando se dió vuelta, no solo vió a cinco saiyajines, sino tambien a el rey Vegeta y la reina Brassica-

-"¿!acaso saben que yo..!?"-Pensaba Celia, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del rey-

-Es extraño que cuando buscamos a todos los subordinados tu no estuvieras en el castillo, Celia-Dijo él-

-Acaso no tienes nada que decir-Dijo Brassica, al ver el silencio de la chica y el miedo en sus ojos-O esque esperas que nosotros te jusguemos ahora mismo-

-¿co..como ha dicho, su majestad?-Dijo Celia timida y dudosa-

-Bueno, creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para saber que por traicionar a tu raza, no se irá uno con los brazos vacios¿verdad?-Dijo Brassica, finjiendo tranquilidad total-

-No..no entiendo nada de lo que me dice¿que traicion?,¿!de qué estan hablando!?-Dijo Celia, con miedo y finjiendo inosencia-

-¿!te crees que somos idiotas!?-Dijo el rey-!!sabemos perfectamente todo,no hace falta que sigas desmintiendo!!-

-No..no su majestad, no desmiento nada, yo nunca he traicionado a la corona hablando con Freezer-Dijo Celia, pero para completar, devo decir que el rey es muy havil, y mientras todos seguian esperando la respuesta del rey, nadie se había dado cuenta de el error que había cometido Celia-

-Freezer?..-Dijo el rey finjiendo inosensia-Yo jamas dije algo de Freezer, Celia-Dijo él con voz tranquila-Creo que la que se ha juzgado has sido tú misma, Bardock, Shive, atrapenla!-

Acto seguido, Shive junto con Bardock, aparecieron como por arte de magia a cada costado de Celia, y la apresaron, sujetandola de cada mano, dejandola inmobilizada.

-Celia, es una verdadera lastima el pensar que, solamente por unirte a Freezer, dejes de ser tratada como una verdadera saiyajin¿verdad?-Le dijo Brassica con ironia-

-Llevenla al castillo, ahí haremos que habla de todo lo que sabe-Dijo el rey, y seguidamente, Shive junto con Bardock partieron rumbo al castillo, donde Celia, sería jusgada.

-----------------------------------

Los niños no paraban de mirar a quien habia entrado a la sala. En sus miradas se reflejaba la ira y la rabia que les inundaba. Era imposible no odiar a un ser como ese. El muy maldito se paró delante de ellos, y solo se puso a examinarlos uno por uno. Cada parte de sus diminutos cuerpos estaba herida, el dolor ya había pasado, eran saiyajines al fin y al cabo, pero aun y así, necesitaban una camara de recuperacion y querian pasar el resto de su vida vivos.

-Bueno, devo admitir que el expectaculo de hoy, ha sido..mmm..muy..¿valiente?, Quizas algunos le llamarian valentia, pero yo le llamo, rebozante estupidez..jaja-Se reia el sujeto en sus propias caras!!.-

-¿!Para que demonios nos has traido aquí, Zarbon!?-Gritó el principe Vegeta-

-Ooohh, vamos principito, no te sulfures, no es necesario perder mas energia de las que ya has perdido, tranquilizate ¿si?-Dijo el sapo, y seguidamente, se decidio por entretenerse un poco hablando con los mocosos, así que dando media buelta, tomó una silla, y la colocó alejada, pero delante de los cinco mini-saiyajines, de manera que podiese ver a todos.

-!!responde!!-Le ordenó Vegeta-¿!¿!Para qué nos has traido aquí!?!?-

-Principito, dejame decirte que ya no estas en tu mugroso planeta como para dar ordenes, así que tranquilo, y con respecto a mi respuesta..-Dijo Zarbon-Devo decir que yo solo cumplo ordenes-

-¿que ordenes?-Dijo tranquilamente Rya-

-Valla!, jaja, parece que les han criado bien¿verdad?, con seis años y ya se conportan como unos adultos, fantastico, eso le agradará mas a él-Dijo Zarbon despectivamente-

-¿estas hablande de Freezer?-Dijo Rya-

-Lord Freezer, para tí niñita, será mejor que te acostumbres-Dijo Zarbon.-

-No le devo lealtad alguna a ese lagarto-Dijo Rya-

-Mira niña, aquí di todo lo que quieras, pero si no quieres sufrir la tortura mas aterradora de tu vida, en la nave será mejor que mantengas tu boquita serrada-Le advirtió Zarbon-Lo mismo digo para ustedes cuatro-

-¿porque a la nave¿no vamos al planeta de Freezer?-Dijo Bulma-

-Mi pequeña hibrida, devo decirte que no. Está mucho mas cerca la nave madre-Dijo Zarbon, pero los pequeños le dieron demaciada importancia a la primera frace dicho por él-

-¿por que le has dicho hibrida¿intentas burlarte de ella?-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Jaja, no me digas que no lo sabias?, bueno, pues a te lo digo yo-Dijo Zarbon, y despues disponiendose a levantarse, se le hacercó un poco a Bulma-Esta niña es una hibrido saiyajin, mesclada con un terricola. ¿repugnante verdad?-

-Eso es mentira!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-Principito, piensa lo que quieras¿sip?-Dijo Zarbon-Yo solo les he dicho lo que sé-Y seguidamente, se dispuso a sentarse otra vez-

-¿Por que te sientas?, no sería mejor que te largaras de una vez?-dijo Raditz-

-Jum, jum, y perderme lo divertido de este momento?, no señor..jaja-Dijo Zarbon-ademas, devo advertirles lo que vendrá, será lo mejor-

-¿lo que vendrá?-Dijo Bulma-

-Así es pequeña hibrido, lo que vendrá-Dijo Zarbon-Creo que Lord Freezer tiene algo muy gorde entre manos, para ustedes-

-¿que es lo que está planeando?-Dijo Rya, ahora mas tranquila-

-En realidad no lo sé todo, pero puedo advertirles de que estaran por mucho, mucho tiempo bajo sus ordenes-Dijo Zarbon-

-¿!que!?-Se impresionó Kakarotto-

-así es. Mientras en su ridiculo planetucho, se dedican a renegar la ayuda de Lord Freezer y su imperio, aquí estan los cinco saiyajines mas conocidos en todo el planeta, y mientras ustedes comiencen a trabajar para Lord Freezer, sus familias se combertiran en..mm..¿polvo espacial sería la mejor palabra?..jajaja-Se reía Zabon-

-¿quieres decir que pretenden destruir el planeta?-Dijo Raditz-

-jaja, veo que has captado la idea, mono-Dijo Zarbon, haciendo que todos se enfadaran, odiaban ese ridiculo nombre-ademas no me vengan con eso de que la raza mas poderosa del mundo no puede ser destruida tan facilmente, eso ya lo he oido demaciado tiempo-

-si hubieran aceptado el trato¿destruirian el planeta?-Dijo Rya-

-Porsupuesto¿que te crees¿que Lord Freezer es tonto?,por ahora creo que lo que deverian intentar hacer es disfrutar todo esto, y..cuando esten en la nave no intenten escapar-Dijo Zarbon-Aparte de que no lo conseguiran, les irá peor-

-"eso quiere decir que el plan de Freezer era tener a saiyajines trabajando para él"-Pensaba Vegeta-"pero no cualquier saiyajin, sino los mas fuerte, pero..pero tenían que ser niños, como nosotros para que así el pudiera manejarlos a su voluntad, y criarlos para un solo proposito, mierda!!"-

-Bueno, si no vais a decir nada mas..yo me largo, estoy aburidisimo-Dijo Zarbon, y despues se levantó de la silla, y tomando el camino direccion a la perta y así retirarse, una voz lo interrumpió-

-¿cuanto falta para llegar a la nave?-Dijo Bulma-

-Bueno, mi pequeña hibrido, si no me equiboco, quedan unos treinta minutos a algo sí¿porque?-Dijo Zarbon,no era nolmar que alquien preguntara eso, pero bueno, al ne resivir respuesta por parte de ella, se dedicó al salir de la habitacion-

Despues de salir Zarbon, todos lo niños se quedaron pensativos, y cabis bajos. No les importaba si eran obligados a servirle al maldito lagarto ese, pero lo que mas les dolía, era saber que si no se davan prisa en escapar, su planeta sería destruido, y sus familias serian...Por mas que intentaran hacer creer que nada de eso les importaba, no era cierte, y lo peor sería llegar al punto de engañarse a sí mismo-

-¿que haremos?-Dijo casi susurrando Bulma-

-lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde no nos puedan escuchar-Dijo Vegeta tambien, igual de bajo-

-pero eso será practicamente imposible, no conocemos la nave de Freezer, será muy dificil saberlo-Dijo Rya, tranquila y con voz bajita-

-Sí es cierto, pero lo normal es que en la sala de los propulsores, que está al final a en el ultimo nivel de las naves, no coloquen camaras por que ne se necesita ninguna, talves esta sea igual-Dijo Bulma, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, por que todos se le quedaron mirando como con una cara extraña y de sorpresa-

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso?-Le pregutó Vegeta-

-Bueno, tengo una madre cientifica, es normal¿no?-Dijo ella-

-Je, bueno, eso no importa tanto, lo importante es escapar, solo nos quedan treinta minutos-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Sí, pero no será tan facil como creemos-Dijo Raditz-He ledo que en las nave de Freezer solo hay dos formas de salir de ella, por la escotilla superior que solamente da al espacio sin mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir amenos que seas de su raza, y la otra es por el ultimo nivel a la derecha, donde está la sala de despegue, nada mas-Dijo él, y ha igual que a Bulma, todos se le quedaron mirando-¿que dije?-

-¿!Y tú como sabes todo eso!?-Dijo Vegeta, mas que sorprendido enfadado-

-Bueno, ya dije que lo leí principe, ademas yo soy el mayor, es normal que me ponga las pilas con la tecnologia si quiero ser un gran guerrero-Respondió Radiz-

-Perfecto, ahora resulta que nos hemos rodeado de gente que entiende de todo este, y no lo sabiamos-Dijo Rya-Y tu Bura¿que mas sabes hacer?-

-Bueno, yo sé abrir cualquier tipo de serradura, se mucho sobre naves, tambien sobre armas si de mecanica se habla, y tambien se mucho de la arquitectura, pero solo de Vejitasei-Dijo ella, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-Aaaah, ok-Dijo Rya, finjiendo desinteres-"¿!Pero como puede saber todos eso, maldita cria!?"-Pensaba Rya-Y tú Raditz?-

-Yo basicamente, leo, y con eso sé em..veamos..um..reparar scouters, y se mucho de electronica, ya está-Dijo Radiz-

-Y que tiene que ver todo eso con que sapas cosas de la nave de Freezer?-Preguntó Vegeta con una gota en la cabeza-

-Em..ya te he dicho que yo leo, habeces me acuerdo de cosas de esas, y ya está-Dijo Raditz-

-Y tú Kakarotto¿sabes hacer algo mas, aparte de comer como un cerdo y dormir todo el dia?-Dijo Rya, sarcastica-

-¿!que va ha saber este!?-Dijo Vegeta, como no creyendo que eso fuera posible en la historia de la humanidad-

-Bueno, creo que no, pero sé luchar, y tambien pilotar un nave, recuerda que mi padre sabe mucho de eso-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Bueno, es un consuelo, así podremos escapar con una de las naves de Freezer, y tu puede pilotarla-Dijo Rya-

-¿! estás loca o que te pasa, Rya!?, yo subirme a una nave pilotada por este, ni hablar, nos estrellará contra un asteroide antes de llagar vivos a Vejitasei-Dijo Vegeta-

-Entonces te quedas sirviendo a Freezer tu solito-Dijo Rya.-No vamos a hacer todo lo que el principe quiere, ademas es por tu culpa que estamos aquí-Dijo ella, y con eso Vegeta sintió como la sangre se le venía a la cabeza-

-¿!¿!pero que dices!!nada de esto es culpa mía!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-!!Claro que sí!!,!!Claro que sí!!si no te huvieras alejado de nosotros como 'el señor valiente', no estariamos en esta estupida nave encadenados!!-Dijo Rya-

-Chicos..-Intentaba calmarlos Bulma-

-!!Nada de esto fué mi culpa!!no te hagas la inocente, que tu tambien te metiste en la pelea!!-Gritó Vegeta-

-Chicos..-Seguía intentando Bulma-

-!!sí, lo hice para salvar el tracero de mi estupido hermano mayor!!-Dijo Rya, y depues le sacó la lengua-

-!!Yo no te pedí nada, estupida, y ahora dejame en paz!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-¿!que te deje en paz¿!que te deje en paz!!si no estuviera atada te destrozaría!!-Dijo Rya-

-Chicos..!se avan a callar o qué!-Dijo Bulma, pero ellos no se callaban, seguian y seguian, y por mas que Raditz, Kakarotto, y Bulma quicieran hacerles callar, no podian, pero de un segundo a otro, una voz sonó en toda la nave-

-_Falta un minuto para el aterrizaje_-Era la voz del altavoz que anunciaba el aterrizaje-

-Chicos, chicos que ya hemos llegado..chicos!!!-Gritaba Bulma, que estaba en medio de los dos, y ella, como era mas bajita, se puso a saltar, para que la vieran, pero lo que les hizo girarse a mirarla callarse, no fué que saltara, sino que de los tantos saltos que dió, ella calló al suelo, y rompió sus cadenas, haciendo que estas se soltaran de la parte de atras que estaba sujeta a la pared-

-Bien hecho Bulma-Dijo Raditz-Ahora deves desatarnos-Ella, mientras le escuchaba, se quitaba las cadenas de encima y se sobaba el cuerpo, el golpe había dolido, y ademas que aun le dolian las heridas del combate, y antes de dedicarse a soltar a alguien, Vegeta le dijo-

-No hagas ni tal de soltarnos, tu estas libre, ahora deves escapar, nosotros ya nos las arreglaremos-Dijo Vegeta-

-No dgas tonterias Vegeta-Se quejó Bulma-

-Ya estamos terrizando¿que mas quieres?, escapate y ya está-Dijo Vegeta y depues de un poco de tiempo, se escuchó la puerta y unos pasos, Zarbon se acercaba-

-Venga vete-Le dijo Rya, y enseguida, ella solo atinó a esconderse sin que ni ellos la vieran, tenía bien claro loque haría, por nada les dejaría allí solos-

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, monos-Dijo Zarbon, pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que faltaba uno-

-----------------------------------

El castillo se dislumbraba a la lejanía, y Bardock junto con Shive llebaban a Celia a el palacio, allí sería el rey quien decidiría que hacer con ella, pero el castigo era conocido por todos, no era algo que se tenga que decir, para algunos sí, para otros no. Era claro, la ley decía, o toda tu vida en prision, o destrerrada o morias, era eleccion del rey, si eso lo decidias tú, o él, quizas depende de lo que hayas hecho, y el porque..Nadie sabía bien esto, pero estaba claro, que tal parece no se motraría muy compasibo si lo que pasaba era que por culpa de ella, sus hijos estaban ahora en manos del lagarto.

-Bardock¿que crees que me haran?-Dijo Celia-

-No intentes hablar conmigo Celia, tu lo sabes perfectamente-Dijo el aguantandose las ganas de gritarle, el tambien sentía ira por saber que era culpa de ella todo lo que le había pasado a sus hijos-

Nadie dijo nada mas. Celia tenía el cuerpo congelado del miedo, no podría decir nada, porque ella no sabía mucho de el porque Freezer quería a esos niños, y mucho menos quería que Freezer se enterara de que ella lo había traicionado, y quedarse sin su parte del trato. Estaba claro que serían los dias mas horrorosos para todos.

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	12. ¿Que haremos para escapar a nuestro dest

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora: Bueno, bueno..¿que puedo decir!!esperar que no me maten supongo!! La verdad, lamento tardarme tanto, pero esque entre los examenes y el comienzo del instituto..como que no me da mucho tiempo..amenos que piense en plena clase, que les pasará a los "chibis", jaja..bueno, no prometo nada..pero !!muchas, muchas gracias a los que me envian reviews!! (eso quiere decir que les gusta, supongo, jaja) Ahora a leer!!! **

Capitulo 13¿Que haremos para escapar a nuestro destino?

En una sala, solamente habitada por dos personas, se mesía una copa de un liquido rojizo, muy poco conocido para cualquiera que lo mirase por primera vez. Quizas ese era el motivo por el que él era quien era. Quizas ese liquido le dava esa inconciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. O quizas ese liquido se encargó de despedasar su corazón por cada minuto que pasaba cerca de él. Quizas ese era el motivo de su fuerza, y su falta de modestía...quien sabe..

Estaba solo?, no, uno de sus manos derechas le acompañaba. Nadie sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de tan conocido conquistador, 'o imbasor, para muchos'. Solo se dedicaba a remober su copa, mientras que miraba su proximo objetivo, del cual estaba desidido a presindir hace bastante tiempo..-

-Lord Freezer, me comunican que la nave de Zarbon acaba de aterrizar-Dijo el soldado detras de él-

-Muy bien, mi estimado Dodoria.-Respondió el lagarto, y despuesto a beber un poco de su extaña bebida...-Dile que en cuanto esté preparado mi regalo, que me lo traiga-

-Así será, My Lord-Dijo Dodoria, y despues de hacer un reverencia, se alejó saliendo de la habitacion.-

-"Solo espero que ese estupido no les haya lastimado demaciado. Muertos no me sirven"-Pensaba Freezer-"Me pregunto si es verdad lo que dicen de esos niños, supongo que ahora lo averiguaremos, y de seguro tendré mucho..mucho tiempo para eso.."-Jum,Jum!!-Se reía el malvado villano-

-----------------------------------

Despues de entrar a la habitacion, Zarbon estaba preparado para desatar a todos. No le preocupaba nada, estaba claro que era imposible que se escaparan y mucho menos que le venciaran. Solo tenía que tomarlos de la cola, y ya..asunto arreglado.

Pero en cuanto entró, una enorme sorpresa le golpeó como un puñetazo, en la cara:

-¿!¿!Donde demonios está la hibrido!?!?-Gritó Zarbon al darse cuenta que no estaba encadenada-¿!¿!Donde demonios está!?!?-Volvió a preguntar. Pero al no obtener respuesta, se tranquilisó un poco mas y se acercó al principe Vegeta y soltandole, le tomó de el cuello, y le preguntó-

-¿!Donde está la hibrido!?-Preguntó Zarbon. Vegeta no hacía ningun esfuerzo por contestar, y ni mucho menos por soltarse. Sabía que no podría matarle, por mas que quiciera-!Te he hecho una pregunta, mono estupido!-Le gritó-

-¿crees que si lo supieramos, te lo diriamos imbecil?-Dijo Vegeta, mientras se reía para vurlarse de él. Pero no sabía que había alguien que estaba mirando, sintiendo la desesperacion de no haberse querido jamas desatado, sabiendo lo que le estaban haciendo a su nuevo¿amigo?-

-Jum, Jum-Se reia Zarbon, sorprendiendo a todos-Está bien, no importa, ya la encontraremos, ademas, no puede escapar de aquí, y dejame decirte principito, que esto hará que Lord Freezer se interese mucho mas por ella de lo que ya estaba-

-¿!De que estas hablando¿!y porque me dices esto a mí!?-Preguntó Vegeta. Por alguna razón, que ni él mismo podría entender, se estaba molestando por el anterior comentario de Zarbon-

-Creo que lo entiendes perfecta mente. No todos los dias se conoce a una hibrido de saiyajin, y te lo digo a tí..porque no puedes engañarme. Se vé a kilimetros el interes que tienes por ella, jaja-Dijo Zarbon, y seguidamente, sujetó a Vegeta de la cola, y este se quedó colgando sin fuerzas para moverse, ademas de que las heridas todavía se hacian presentes-

-Su..sueltame..maldito..te..eres..un...mentiroso..agh..-Decía Vegeta. El que le sujetaran de su 'propia cola' para dejarlo inmobilizado, le astiaba-

-Bueno, tu sigue quejandote, mientras yo desato a tu hermanita, principito-Le dijo Zarbon. Despues de desatar a todos, los sujetó de la cola, y los tenía en una sola mano, de manera de que a cada paso que dava, los mini-saiyajines se golpeaban unos con otros-

-Mierda..esto..es..umillante..-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Ca..callate..no..eres..el unico..que esta..colgando..como..memo-Dijo Raditz-

-Estupido..sapo..-Dijo Rya-

Una vez que Zarbon los tenía a todos bien 'sujetados', salió de la sala, dispuesto a tomar su scouter y presentarle a Lord Freezer, su regalo. La habitacion quedó vacía, y Bulma estaba nerviosa:

-"Ahora que hago?"-Se preguntaba a sí misma, para que ni las camaras ni los sensores de audio se percataran de su presencia-"devo ayudarles..¿pero como?, no pueden descubrirme..y solo para salir de aquí tendré que pasar por muchisimas camaras..!necesito un plano de las camaras de toda la nave de Freezer!"-

Entonces, como sabía que no habría nadie revisando las camaras del interior de la nave de Zarbon, que estaba aparte de la nave de Freezer, pasó de largo y se dirigió a la puerta.

La abrió lentamente y luego vió como Zarbon se retiraba de la nave con todos sus amigos colgando de una sola mano, y serraba la nave detras de él.

-Bien, ahora puedo hablar en alto tranquilamente-Dijo Bulma, mas para sí misma que para cualquier otro..-Quizas la nave de Zarbon se pueda conectar directamente a la base de datos de la nave de Freezer, por medio del satelite comun que segun dicen tienen en su planeta natal..¿com se llamaba?..bueno eso ahora no importa-Dijo Bulma, y decidida a conseguir unos planos, se dedicó a buscar el panel de controles y el teclado que guiase la nave-

Despues de un rato, encontró una sala bastante grande, o almenos así le pareció, con una pantalla tambien muy grande, y un teclado abajo, rodeado de muchos otros monitores, y sillas-

-Bueno, manos a la obra-Dijo Bulma-y seguidamente se sentó en la silla y buscó el botón de encendio. Lo presionó y se encendió el monitor. Pero había un pequeño problema. !El equipo pedía una contraseña!-Contraseña¿!pero cuantas naves piden una contraseña!?..-Dijo Bulma asteada-Bueno..tendré que pensar..-Y colocandose en posision pensativa, se puso a pensar en la clabe de la nave sin dejar de mirar la pantalla principal-

-----------------------------------

**Volviendo con nuestros mini-saiyajines**, que estaban condenados a colgar de la mano de un maldito sapo, a ser mirados por todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos en la nave, y a golpearse el uno al otro a cada paso que dava Zarbon, y no poder insultarse el uno al otro, por la falta de fuerzas...

Ellos solo tenía una cosa en mente: Seguramente los llevarían con Freezer, pero tendrían que hacer lo que fuera posible para escapar y detener el ataque de Freezer.

Zarbon se acercaba a la habitacion donde estaba Freezer mirando el espacio, y antes de acabar de recorrer el pasillo, con direccion a la habitacion, Zarbon vió como Dodoria se le asercaba-

-Zarbon, Lord Freezer quiere verte-Dijo Dodoria, y fijandose en los niños, dijo-¿Estos son los saiyajines mas fuertes de Vejitasei!pero si solo parecen estupidos ratones indefensos!,jajaja-Se reía Dodoria, a lo que Zarbon tambien le acompañó y los saiyajines solo podían apretar los dientes-

-_Zarbon, Dodoria, Dejaos de reiros de mi regalo y presentaos en la sala ya mismo_-Dijo una voz desde uno de los altavoces, haciendo que Dodoria y Zarbon pararan de reirse y se fueran camino a donde les habian llamado-

-"Parece que Freezer puede ver todo lo que pasa en esta nave, nos será muy dificil escapar"-Pensaba Vegeta-

Despues de esto, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dejando ver una gran sala con murallas de metal, un solo aciento volador, (que era el que tenía Freezer) y un enorme ventanal redondo al final de la sala-

-Bienvenidos, saiyajines-Dijo Freezer, y en seguida se giró para ver a todos ellos mirandole boca abajo y colgando de la mano de Zarbon-Querido Zarbon, no es así como deves tratar a los niños...¿Porque no los dejas en el suelo?-Dijo Freezer, y ante esto Zarbon los soltó dejandolos caer duramente sobre el suelo metalico.

-Zarbon, Dodoria, vengan aquí, quiero hablar un poco con ellos-Dijo Freezer, y en un momento, ambos maleantes entendieron que deverían acercarse a él, y colocarse uno a cada lado de Freezer, mientras que los mini-saiyajines se intentaban levantar-

-Bueno, niños¿les gustó el paseó?-Preguntó Freezer sinicamente-Zarbon, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que eran cinco no cuatro¿donde está la hibrida?-Dijo Freezer sin siquiera mirar a Zarbon, y sentrando toda su atencion en los saiyajines, que ya casi conseguian ponerse de pie-

-Se liveró de las cadenas antes de que yo llegara, pero seguro que la encontraran facilmente-Dijo Zarbon.

-Dodoria, da la orden de que la busquen y me la traigan, deve de estar en esta nave-Dijo Freezer, y Dodoria se dedicó a cumplir con las ordenes-

-"Maldicion, Bulma, no dejes que te atrapen"-Pensaba Vegeta-

-Bien, bien, ya casi se ponen de pie..Veo que lucharon muy duro para vencer a Zarbon, lastima que no fueran mas inteligentes como para darse cuenta de que no podrían vencerle-Dijo Freezer, mientras veia como extrañamente, todo los saiyajines se levantaron por fin y lo primero que se les ocurrió hacer a todos fué ponerse en posicion de batalla-¿Pero que les pasa..?, no vamos a atacarles, y aunque así fuera, no nos ganarian en las condiciones que estan-

-Quizas lo hacen, porque saben que solo sirven para pelear, My Lord-Dijo Zarbon-

-Jum, Jum, muy interesante. Hego, eso me gusta, es lo que necesita un guerrero para ser imbencible-Dijo Freezer-Bueno, su alteza, espero que no le importe pasar un tiempo a nuestro buen recaudo, asta que aclaremos nuestro trato con Vejitasei-Dijo Freezer-

Nadie contestó, pero Freezer entendía muy bien que no resiviría respuesta asta ser un poco mas...'simpatico'-

-Solo le digo esto, su majestad, porque espero que se nos unan pronto-Dijo Freezer sin para de mirar a Vegeta, pero este no le resondía-¿Que susede Principe Vegeta, acaso no van a aceptar nuentro trato?-Prenguntó Freezer. Pero no respondieron-Ya veo..es una lastima ¿verdad Zarbon?, podriamos haber sido buenos amigos-

-No lo dudo My Lord-Dijo Zarbon, y en eso llegó Dodoria.-

-Lord Freezer, la orden está dada, pero nadie la ha visto-

-Bien, tranquilos, ya la atraparan-Dijo Freezer. Pero algo no pasó desapersivido para él, que fué una pequeña sorrisa por parte de Vegeta y los demas, lo que le hizo serrar los ojos y sonrreir para sí mismo-

-"Bien, espero que ella logre escapar y avise a Vejitasei de todo"-Pensaba Vegeta-

-Valla, una compañera muy inteligente¿no cree principe Vegeta?-Dijo Freezer, levantandose de su silla-Es interesante, nunca creí que vería algo similar, pero creo que asta en Vejitasei puede pasar ¿no?, Vegeta-Dijo él acercandose a ellos, y sin que los mini-saiyajines se dieran cuenta, Zarbon y Dodoria, aparecieron detras de ellos, y golpeando sus rodillas, por la parte de atras, hicieron que se arrodillaran y seguidamente les ataron las manos-

-"Espero que no sea cierto lo que leí sobre las torturas de Freezer"-Pensaba Raditz-

-"En cuanto me ponga bien, voy a patearle el tracero a todos"-Pensaba Rya-

-"Espero que podamos salir de aquí, antes de que destrullan Vejitasei"-Pensaba Kakarotto-

-Perdonenlos, no son muy dedicados a los niños-Dijo Freezer (por lo que hicieron Dodoria y Zarbon)-No creí que en Vejitasei se pudiera hibridar a plaser con otras razas, y si es así, deve de ser el mejor planeta que hemos visitado, verdad Zarbon, Dodoria-Dijo Freezer, haciendo reir a los otros dos-

-Ella no es hibrida-Dijo Vegeta por lo bajo-

-Valla!!, por fin el principe se dedica a abrir la boca, pero que extraño que sea para defenderla¿verdad?-Dijo Freezer-Pero no importa, es normal, quizas eres muy pequeño para que lo entiendas. Por eso les he traido aquí-Dijo él, y Zarbon junto con Dodoria se fueron al fondo de la sala dejando a Freezer frente a los niños a tan solo unos 20 metros de distancia-

-En su planeta natal, ustedes, solo serían el principe Vegeta, la princesa Rya, y los dos hijos de el comandante Bardock, Raditz y Kakarotto..Nada mas..y no es que esté mal..pero..¿que hambiciones trendian¿que objetivos¿beber todo el dia, pasarte ocho horas entrenando, ser alavado por todos cada vez que llegues de una mision, y tener cuantas relaciones sexuales deses; que por un lado está bien¿pero..a que edad¿con que proposito¿no les parece un poco monotono todo esto?, solo he estado en Vejitasei un dia y ya me se todas vuestras costumbres, que son pocas-Dijo Freezer, haciendo que todos los niños se sorprendiera. Si hacian memoria, eso es lo que le habian visto hacer a cada uno de los saiyajines habitantes de Vejitesei-

-No se preocupen, pero..¿alguna vez les dieron a escoger si querían nacer y vivir en ese planeta?, o..¿alguna vez le dieron a escoger si quería ser principe y heredero al trono de Vejitesei, Principe Vegeta?-Le dijo Freezer, mirandole fijamente a los ojos. Por algun motivo, Vegeta levantó la cabeza y le miró¿acaso leía la mente?-

-Que interesante es ver que cada uno de ustedes mantiene firme su semblante sin mostrar ninguna devilidad, y sin mostrar ninguna cosa que no sea la frialdad y el odio que veo en sus ojos-Dijo Freezer analizan a cado uno-Pero.eso no se lo dieron a escoger ¿verdad?Nunca les preguntaron si no querían sentir devilidades, o odiar por naturaleza, sino que se los inculcaron desde su nacimiento, y formó parte de vuestro...dever..¿verdad principe?-Dijo él, y Vegeta ya se estaba preguntando, a que venía todo eso-

-¿Creen que soy un aficionado?, ustedes me muestran una fase de ustedes, pero yo veo todo, mas allá de lo que incluso ustedes han pensado mostrarme.¿Porque? Porque ese es mi don¿como? muy sencillo, cada palabra dicha, cada accion, da a enteder lo que somos, pero nunca queremos decir que es cierto, jaja, me estoy enrrollando mucho ¿verdad?. Bueno, iré al grano, yo les ofresco alejarse de todas esas tonterias, obligaciones y..deveres..si solo se unen a mi imperio, y somos aliados-Dijo Freezer para terminar sentandose en su sillita voladora-

-¿porque nosotros?-Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a Vegeta-

-¿Lo preguntas porque quieres saberlo?,¿o porque sientes que por ser el principe deves llevar el hilo de todo?-Preguntó Freezer, haciendo que a Vegeta se le escapara una mirada de completo odio hacia el maldito lagarto que estaba enfrente a él-Bueno no importa, te responderé. No escogí a uno de los adultos porque ellos tienen demaciado impernado la ley del dever y todo eso, y su ridiculo orgullo con el que nacieron y fueron aumentando con los años de obligaciones, les impediría siquiera pensar en lo que les digo-Dijo Freezer sin inmutarse un pelo-

-¿Y crees que nosotros por ser mas pequeños y no tenemos el mismo orgullo, nos haras cambiar de opinion?-Dijo Vegeta-

-No solo por eso principe, sino porque comprendo que..si les dejo sin planeta y sin mas raza saiyajin, no querrarn morir torturados y hacer que vuestra raza desaparesca¿verdad?-Dijo Freezer, revelando su verdadero plan. Los niños, estaban en una encrusijada. Era cierto, si destrozaba sus vidas no les quedaría nada de nada, pero tampoco ivan a morir y hacer que su raza se destrullese por completo-

-Dificil desicion¿verdad?-Dijo Freezer sarcastico-Veo que ya ven las cosas desde mi prisma. Pero no lo tomen a mal, les hago un fabor, podran hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran, tendran recompensa, lucha, y todo eso..¿que mas quieren?, viven igual, solo que en vez de darle honores a el rey Vegeta me las dan a mí-Eso era justo lo que les repudiaba, el tener que dar honores a un maldito lagarto que ni siquiera era de su raza-

-Bueno, ahora que no hay mas que hablar, serán llebados a una pequeña habitacion. Les llamaremos para ver los fuegos artificiales de Vejitasei,jaja-Dijo Freezer haciendo enfadar a todos los saiyajines-Aaaah, y no intenten escapar, sino será peor para ustedes- Y seguidamente, Zarbon los llevo a la habitacion, sin nada mas que diciendoles que le sigueran. No heran tan tontos como para hacer tonterias y escapar frente a todos los ojos de la gente-

-----------------------------------

**Volviendo con Bulma..quien no paraba de pensar y pensar, y que no se le ocurría nada de nada-**

-Mmmh, me preguntó¿si yo tengon un satelite,al que todos mis soldados pueden acceder, que codigo pondría?, sería un codigo comun,que todos sepan, y que no sea dificil, y a la vez que se pueda acordar todos los soldados, y que no sea muy facil de identificar-Decia en voz alta Bulma-Quizas un nombre, una especie o un..!!claro¿!¿como no se me ocurrió antes!!un nombre!!-Y seguidamente, se sentó bien en la silla, y tecleo la palabra adecuada-

-Lord Freezer-Dijo en voz alta la chibi mientras lo escribia-

-_Codigo correcto_.-Marcó la Computadora-

-!!Bien!!soy la mejor!!-Gritaba Bulma, estaba claro que su intelecto saiyajin estaba presente, pero tambien su ingenuidad humana-Ahora solo devo buscar el planeta de el satelite¿como se llamba?-Decia Bulma mientras se ponía a pensar- Planeta Freezer ¿Nº 54? no¿64?, no ¿84!!hay¿!como se llamaba¿!porque ponen numeros!?, deverian poner nombres, así mas facil..-Y se ponía apensar-!!AAaaah, sí!!, Planeta Freezer Nº74!!Bien!!-Despues tecleó el nombre de el planeta-

-_Planeta localizado, entrada liberada_-Decia la maquina-

-Bien, ahora solo devo pedir los planos de la nave de Freezer-Y en seguida se puso a teclear tecla tras tecla y a buscar los planos-

-_Introdusca las coordenadas de la nave, que desea los planos_-Decía la computadora. Ahora si que estaba en problemas!!no sabía donde demonios estaba!!-

-!!Maldicion¿!porque me pide coordenadas!no sé donde estoy!-Y enseguida se levantó y comensó a caminar como leon enjaulado, asta que vió,desde una ventana que dava al espacio, su planeta natal-Vejitasei.., estamos cerca de Vejitasei-En tonces la pequeña saiyajin se sentó y comensó a hacer cantidad de calculos mentales asta que tecleo en una serie de numeros-

-_Las coordenadas 71.263.450-7892.36, en el area de despegue, no se encuentra ninguna nave, pero a 356.41-7415 grados más hacia el este se encuentra una nave madre¿desea los planos de esa?-_Decia la maquina-

-!!Valla!!pero que perfeccionista!!no hacia fala que fuera tan esacta!!-Dijo Bulma, y seguidamente, se dedicó a mirar los planos de la nave de Freezer-

-!!Valla, pero si es enorme, será 150 veces mas grandes que esta!!-Dijo Bulma, y encontró, despues de mucho tiempo mirando los planos, una pequeña salida para llegar facilmente a el nivel de despegue y saber desde donde desconectar las camaras para no ser descubiertos-!!Bien, caso resuelto!!-

-----------------------------------

Los pequeños saiyajines estaban enserrados en una selda no muy pequeña, pero sí muy incomoda, con solo una ventana que dava al escapacio y sin ninguna silla ni nada mas. Estaban desesperados, no sabian hace cuanto tiempo habian salido de Vejitasei, y tampoco sabían cuanto faltaba para el dia en que se celebraría la reunion con Freezer. Y segun ellos,hace unas tres horas que estaban enserrados en esa mugrienta celda-

-"Maldicion¿!como saldremos de aquí!?"-Pensaba Vegeta-"La puerta tiene un filtro de clabe, y no hay salida mas que esa"-

-"Espero que no nos torturen"-Era en lo único que podia pensar Raditz, sin querer compartir su temor con ninguno de los otros-

-"Jamas serviré a eso lagarto de mierda"-Pensaba Rya, su odio le llenaba la cabeza asta mas no poder-

-"Porque?..porque?.¿que haremos?"-Kakarotto solo se dedicaba a pensar en como podrian salir todos sanos y salvos-

-!!Esque no piensan meternos en un tanque de recuperacion!!-Gritó Rya-

-Dudo mucho que ayuden a los pricioneros, Rya-Dijo Raditz-

-!Me voy a quedar siega, tengo un ojo dañado¿!esque a nadie le importa eso!?-Seguia gritando Rya-

-Rya, tranquilizate. Con tus gritos no solucionaras nada-Dijo Kakarotto-

-!Callate!No quiero oirte!.-Dijo Rya-

-!!La que deverias callarte eres tú, todos estamos heridos y no nos quejamos!!-Dijo Vegeta soltando su ira con su hermanita-!!Estoy arto de tus tonterias!!Piensa que haremos!!-Gritó él-

-No tienes porque gritarme, ya lo hago-Dijo Rya mas calmada, y sin volver a abrir la boca-

Pero no sabian que alguien les observaba como ratones de laboratorio o juguetes de entretencion

-Zarbon, esto es perfecto-Dijo Freezer, mirando por el monitor a los pequeños niños-No sabía que podría ser posible que solo un niño de seis años mandara tan bien, y con tanta autoridad a los demas¿verdad que es divertido?-

-Así es, My Lord-Dijo Zarbon, mietras reía-

-Zarbon, traeme al principe Vegeta, le enseñaremos su regalo-Dijo Freezer, y enseguida, Zarbon salió de la sala, en busca de el pequeño principe-

Nadie sabía que pasaría. Los mini-saiyajines se sumian en pensamientos internos, cada uno con sus propios problemas, asta que sin previo aviso, se abrió la puerta de la selda, dejando ver a Zarbon, y sin decir nada mas, cogió a Vegeta y se lo llevó sin hacer caso a lo que decía-

-¿!Pero que haces!?-Gritaba el Principe-!!!SUELTAME!!-Gritó, y por mas que todos los otros saiyajines gritaban pidiendo explicaciones, nada de respuestas resibian, pero aun y así Zarbon sacó a rastras a Vegeta y se dedicó a serrar la puerta tras él-

-"Espero que no le hagan daño a mi hermano"-Pensaba Rya-

-----------------------------------

Zarbon, encaminaba a Vegeta por el mismo pasillo anterior, le llevaba a la sala de donde habían salido horas atras, no sabia nada de nada, ni mucho menos se le ocurria el porque de que se lo llevaran solo a él-

-¿!porque me llavas con Freezer!?-Preguntó Vegeta enfadado-!!Te he hecho una pregunta!!-Gritó

-Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas ahí dentro-Dijo Zarbon, y en un plis plas Vegeta estaba dentro de la misma sala, con Freezer delante y de espaldas, mientras veía como Zarbon salía de la habitacion-

-¿!Por que me has trido aquí!?-Repitió la Pregunta Vegeta, pero esta vez a Freezer. No había nadie mas en la Fria habitacion-

-Dime, principe Vegeta¿tu raza aprueva la hibridacion?-Preguntó Freezer-

-¿!A que viene eso!dime porque me has trido aquí, y porque a mí!-Dijo Vegeta astiado-

-Solo respondeme-Dijo Freezer-Despues encantado responderé las preguntas tuyas.Yo hago una, me la respondes, y luego tu haces una, te la respondo, y así susesivamente-

-Está bien!!Mi raza aprobaba la hibridacion hace mas de 10 años atras, cuando vió que por esas razones la raza saiyajin se había devilitado demaciodo con otras razas mas deviles, y no siendo semejantes a nosotros. Despues de eso, se destrulló a todo hibrido, y ya está, no mas hibridacion!!, Ahora¿!porque me has traido aquí!?-

-Valla, tienes un buen conocimiento de la historia de tu planeta, supongo por que eres el principe-Dijo Freezer, y seguidamente, se giró para estar cara a cara con Vegeta-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, te he traido para responder las mias...Y..si tu raza ahora no aprueba la hibridacion¿como es que dejan que una hibrido de cuatro años se pasee feliz por Vejitasei, y conquiste el corazón de nustros querido principe?-Dijo Freezer haciendo enfadar a Vegeta a tal punto que las luces de el techo se rompieran, por las ondas de energía que surgian de su cuerpo-

-¿!PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¿!TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!?, NO HAY MAS HIBRIDOS¿!O ES QUE ESTAS SORDO!?-Gritó Vegeta, resentido por el ultimo comentario de Freezer-

-Calma, calma principe, no hay de que avergonsarse, es normal, pero creo que lo haces notar demaciado-Dijo Freezer, esbozando una pequeña sonrrisa-

-!!Estas loco!!no sé que te habras pensado de mí, pero solo quiero saber¿!porque dices que Bulma es hibrida!?-Dijo Vegeta-

-Valla, te sabes su nombre, que yo sepa, la gente que no es muy apegada a ella le llaman Bura. Dime Pequeño principe¿como es que sabes su nombre?-

-Agght!!responde mi pregunta!!-Gritó Vegeta, al vorde de la ira-

-Está bien, bien...digo eso sobre tu pequeña devilidad, porque es cierto, ella es hibrida, sino¿porque se marcharía de Vejitasei al nacer¿acaso tiene sentido¿le hayaste tú verdadero sentido¿o te dejaste llebar por sus lindos ojos azules?-Le dijo sinicamente Freezer-

-¿que es lo que quieres¿porque me dices esas tonterias?-Dijo Vegeta, al vorde de la rabia controlada-

-Porque quiero que aprendas, que lo que siempre querrá saber el enemigo, son tus devilidades, por eso no deves tener ni una sola¿comprendes? ni una sola-Dijo Freezer, para luego beber un poco de su extraño veneno, servido en una copa de cristal-Y está claro que tu ya tienes una-

-No sé de que me estas hablando-Dijo Vegeta confundido-Yo no soy devil!!yo soy el principe de Vejitasei!!-Gritó él-

-Sí, muy bien, escondelo bajo el orgullo, pero llegará un dia en que eso no te servirá, y quedaras desnudo en sentimientos delante de todos. ¿Sino, porque le protegias a cada momento¿porque le digiste que huyera¿porque le dijiste que les acompañara a dar una vuelta por Vejitasei?-Dijo Freezer, impresionando a Vegeta-

-¿Como sabes tu todo eso?-Dijo él-

-Mi pequeño principe, hay algo que se llama satelite, y mi imperio tiene el mejor del universo-Dijo Freezer-Aceptalo, eres devil, y jamas podras odiarla ni repudierla, por mas que quieras, porque no es asi como esto funciona-

-!!Deja de decir tonterias!!-Gritó el peqeuño principe, completamente confundido-!!Estoy arto de todo esto¿!¿!que es lo que verdaderamente quieres!?!?-

-Solo quiero que te des cuenta de todo. Dentro de unos años, recordaras esto, y tendrá otro valor para tí-Dijo Freezer, mientras tomaba otro sorbo-No sirven las devilidades, solo sirve el poder y el miedo que te puedan tener. Eres el que mas vale de todos los saiyajines que he capturado, el mas frio, el mas orgulloso. Deves comenzar a aprender eso desde !!Ya!!-Dijo Freezer-

-¿Para que me has traido aquí?, ya sé que no fué para responder tus preguntas-Dijo Vegeta sin quitarle los ojos de encima-

-Y ahora veo que el mas inteligente-Dijo Freezer para sí-"Es perfecto"-Pensaba-Bien, Principe, te he traido aquí para darte un reagalito que acado de encontrar-Dijo Freezer, y en un parapadeo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver tras ella a Zarbon, portando a Bulma, sujetada desde sus cabellos, con las manos atadas, y quejandose de dolor-

-!!!Sueltame, maldito sapo!!!-Gritaba Bulma-!!Será mejor que me sueltes!!-

-"Ooh no!!Bulma!!"-Pensaba Vegeta-!!Bulma!!-Gritó su nombre-

-!!Vegeta!!-Gritó ella-

-Zarbon, dejala en el suelo-Dijo Freezer,y él la soltó callendo pesadamente en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta-

-"maldicion, le dije que se largara"-Pensaba Vegeta-

-Bien¿como era que se llamaba, Vegeta?-mencionó cinicamente, Freezer-Aaah, sí, es cierto, Bulma ¿verdad? Bueno, como decía, este es tu regalo principe, la encontraron, cerca de aquí, al parecer no te hizo caso, y no se fué.-Vegeta no paraba de mirar el suelo, el tambien estaba atado y arrodillado, pero miraba el suelo. A su corta edad, su mente viaja a una velocidad increible, y se había dado cuenta de todo lo que era cierto, y de lo que se había intentado esconder-

-Te has dado cuenta ¿verdad Principe?-Dijo Freezer-Espero que ahora, seas mas precabido, y que no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos-Dijo Freezer-

-"!!No puede ser!!No puede tener razón!!"-Pensaba Vegeta-

-Zarbon, llevatelos a la celda, luego les llamaremos, dentro de dos horas, para ver como su planeta se destruye-

-"Dos horas?"-Pensaba Vegeta, y raccionando le dijo-¿Dos horas?, si faltan dos dias para serrar el trato-

-Uno de los fabores de vivir en el espacio, es que, el tiempo pasa muy rapido, y hace mas de 30 minutos que terminamos con el trato, dejando en claro que no aceptan mi propuesta, lastima...Aaah, por cierto Zarbon, Celia, a sido detenida, al parecer la juzgaron y la acusan de traicion a la corona real, y la mataran dentro de muy poco, pobre de su hijita ¿verdad?, parece que no tendremos que serrar el trato que hicimos con ella, porque va a morir-Dijo Freezer, haciendo que todos en la sala se estremecieran¿como podia haber un ser tan despreciable y maldito en este universo?-

-----------------------------------

Despues de la combersacion, Zarbon se retiró y dejó a Bulma y Vegeta en la celda, pero en la sala de Freezer, Dodoria estaba presente y no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre lo susedido-

-Lord Freezer¿con que proposito hizo todo esto?-Preguntó Dodoria-

-Con el proposito de preparar a Vegeta, mi querido Dodoria, nunca pensé que sería tan divertido jugar con mi nuevo pupilo-Dijo Freezer-Es muy sensillo, ademas de que es perfecto, y esa niña hibrida me causa gracia, es muy linda, y nunca había visto una hibrida de saiyajin con sangre terricola, seguro que cuando sea mayor será igual de hermosa. Ademas, son Tres machos y tres hembras, habrá que emparejarlos un poco, y ya que el principe tiene devilidad por la hibirda¿poque no dejarsela?, será divertido, jum,jum-Dijo Freezer-Es el perfecto experimento para mi entretencion-

-Quiere decir que todo esto lo hace para..¿divertirse?-Dijo Dodoria-

-Así es, pero es bastante sutil todo. Esos niños me serviran, pero me odiaran por ser el acesino de su raza, pero tambien se odiaran entre ellos, seran frios y despreocupados, pocos quedaran, solo los mas fuertes..es como..como ver la destruccion de un planeta pero mas lentamente, y como dije antes, mucho mas divertido-

-Eso espero señor-Dijo Dodoria-

-----------------------------------

**Volviendo a la celda:**

Hace poco que Bulma y Vegeta habian llegado, nadie preguntó nada. Ni mucho menos preguntaron el porque de que Vegeta estuviera tan pensativo. Desde que llegó que no habla para nada, y mucho menos ha preguntado algo, solo se dedica a pensar. Y Bulma está extrañada, no sabía que hacia Vegeta con Freezer, ni de que estaban hablando cuando llegó, pero sí, notaba a Vegeta muy diferente. Tenía una mirada Basia, no le dijo ni una palabra, en ningun momento, nisiquiera le riñó por no haber hecho lo que le dijo anteriormente-

-"No puede ser, no puedo ser devil, no puedo"-Era en lo unico que pensaba Vegeta, pero sin mas, le llamó la atencion, que Bulma se le acercó a Rya, y le dijo algo al oido, que nadie alcansó a escuchar, luego vió como Rya, se ponia un poco mas contenta, y le decia algo en la oreja a Raditz, quien hizo lo mismo con Kakarotto, y que luego vió como Kakartto, le dijo en el oido:

-_Vegeta, Bura tiene un plan, solo devemos seguirle y confiar en ella, sin rechistar, ella lo tiene todo preparado. Solo deves intentar no decir nada, y no ser descubierto en ningun momento. La señal será una explocion_-Vegeta, no sabía que pensar, pero luego pensó en que dentro de poco destruirian su planeta, y que preferirian morir en el, antes de morir en las manos de Freezer. Valia la pena intentarlo.

Vió, como todos movian la cabeza en afirmacion, y entendió que todos le hacian saber a Bulma que confiarían en ella.No sabía que se traia entre manos, y mucho menos sabía como saldrian de ahí.

Despues de unos minutos una gran explocion sonó, no muy lejos, haciendo que toda la nave se moviera,a tal punto, que nuestros saiyajines se calleron al suelo..Las luces de emergencia se encendieron, para seguidamente oir la alarma de ataque, y tambien escuchar como todo afuera se movilizaba-

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	13. El Plan de Escape

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:Bueno, Otro capitulo. Devo advertir que este, es uno de los mejores capitulos¿logrararán escapar nuestros protagonistas? Lean y vean!! Espero sus reviews, Gracias!!! (cuando lo lean, esperaré a ver que tal les parese) **

Capitulo14:El plan de escape

Despues de unos minutos una gran explocion sonó, no muy lejos, haciendo que toda la nave se moviera, las luces de emergencia se encendiera, para seguidamente oir la alarma de ataque, y tambien escuchar como todos afuera se movilizaban-

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta, solo vieron como despues de comenzar a sonar la alarma, Bulma se apresuró y que, de debajo de su armadura, sacó un pequeño destornillador y se acercó a la camara, levitó y despues de estar removiendo cables y cables, dejo la camara en paz. Al parecer la había desconectado.

Despues prosiguió a desatar a todos. Nadie decía nada. No había tiempo para eso. Mantenían el silencio y los ojos abiertos. Mas tarde, Bulma se encargaba de abrir el mando de control de la pueta, y se dedico a mover algunos cables mas, para luego ver como la puerta se abría. Todos salieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, y es aquí donde comienzan los problemas. Por mas que fueran saiyajines, todos los soldados de la nave sabían como eran. Los habian visto quando Zarbon los trajo, y aunque estaban ocupados con el ataque sorpresa fuera de la nave, muchos vieron como salian de la habitacion.

-¿Hacia donde, Bura?-Le preguntó Rya-

-Por aquí!-Dijo Bulma, y de seguida todos la siguieron corriendo. Pero mas adelante, tres sujetos con pinta de rinoserontes, les cortaron el paso y se pusieron a atacarlos.

Vegeta fué el primero en reaccionar, dandole una patada en el estomago a uno de ellos, que le hizo volar, metros mas allá. Rya, acompañó a su hermano y le dió barios golpes en la cara a otro a una velocidad sorprendente, asta dejarlo en el suelo noqueado. Kakarotto, saltó y le dió al ultimo una patada en la anuca. Raditz estaba preparado por si había algun otro detras, pero solo podía ver como les tapaba la vista una cantidad increible de humo negro. Quizas algo dañó la nave.

Bulma, pasó de largo estos problemas, y seguida por los demas, los guió a otro pasillo, pero el problema esque cada vez había mas humo, y no podía ver muy bien.

-Donde creen que van mocosos?!?-Gritó una voz detras de ellos. Era una peloton de seis guerreros, enviados por Dodoria a detenerlos. Al parcer Freezer ya sabía de su huida-

-Estoy arto de estos idiotas!!-Gritó Vegeta, y de un rapido movimiento, noqueó, apareciendo por detras, a dos de los guerreos. Raditz, vió como uno se le tiraba encima, y no tubo mas remedió que saltar, y desde el aire le lanzó una vola de energía en la espalda. Rya, no se quedó atras, y con lo que pudo, esquivó a uno detras de ella, y agachandose, los tiró al suelo con una patada en las piernas. Kakarotto, luchaba con otro que era cuatro veces mas grande que él, y que por poco le arranca un brazo, al atraparlo, si no hubiera sido porque Bulma, le dió un golpe mortal en una parte de su cuello. El ultimo de los guerreros, desapareció despues de ver como dejaron a sus compañeros-

-Tenían scouters, por eso nos encontraron!!-Dijo Raditz, y seguidamente todos les quitaron los scouters a los soldados tirados en el suelo, y pudiero escuchar lo que decian por el scouter-

-_Al parecer alguien progamó mal un rabot Nickil_-Dijo la voz de uno por el scouter. Los saiyajines seguian corriendo, siguiendo los pasos de Bulma.-

_-¿hablas de esos robots de servicio¿eso fué lo que nos atacó?-_Dijo otro-

-_Sí, al parecer alguien lo pogramó para subirse a una mini-nave de ataque, y camuflarse entre los escombros de la nave para luego atacarnos-_Dijo el primero-

-_Pero, eso es imposible!!, tendrían que haber violado la red de defensa de la computadora central_-Dijo un tercero-

-_Al parecer, lo hicieron desde dentro, no desde fuera, así que no violaron nada_-Dijo el Primero-

-_Entonces...¿quieres decir que hay un traidor que entró a la sala de mandos, y los pogramó?-_Dijo el segundo-

-_Sí, pero no fué solo eso, desconectó todas las camaras de el sector 3, y pogramó 40 Nickils, para mas encima dejar inestable la fuente principal de la nave_-Dijo el primero-

_-¿Entonces la nave está sin control¿no lo reparan?-_Dijo el tercero-

-_No, lo estan intentando, pero al parecer alguien lanzó una onda de energía a la maquina, y está inutilizada_-Dijo el primero-

-Bura¿!Tu hiciste todo eso!?-Dijo Raditz-

-Mas o menos-Respondió Ella-Pero no hay tiempo para eso, ahora deven seguirme al sector tres-

-¿!Como conseguiste que no te vieran!?-Dijo Kakarotto, por que ya habian parado justo enfrente de una puerta gigantesca, que dava la entrada al sector tres-

-Dije que no hay tiempo de hablar, ahora deves prepararte Kakarotto, deveras pilotar la nave-Dijo Bulma-

-¿!¿!¿!QUE¿!!¿¿!YO!?!?!-Dijo Kakarotto, palido y asustado-

-No hay nadie mas que sepa de eso!!-Gritó Bulma, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de el nivel tres igual que la puerta de la selda. Las trabas mas increibles estaban puestas en la serradura, y a Bulma se le estaba haciendo muy dificil abrir la serradura, seguramente Freezer intentaba detenerlos-

-Bulma, tu continua con lo tuyo, lo mas rapido que puedas, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-Dijo Vegeta-

-¿!de que estas hablando?-Le preguntó ella, pero en cuanto se giró, pudo ver como habían unos 10 o 20 soldados con armas de misiles de energia en cada mano, detras de ellos-Aaaaah!!-Gritó Bulma, de la imprecion-

-No te preocupes, usan armas, no son muy poderosos-Gritó Kakarotto, y enseguida todos se lanzaron al ataque. Habian almenos, cinco guerreros por cada uno de ellos. Eran fuertes, la sangre saiyajin corria por sus venas, pero aun y así eran niños, y no se les estaba haciendo nada facil esto.

-"Mierda, tengo que apresurarme"-Pensaba Bulma-"!!No quiero morir tan joven!!"-Los nervios hacian que sus movimientos a la hora de abrir la puerta fueran mas torpes.

-Rya, necesito ayuda-Gritó Kakarotto.Tenía almenos cuatro soldados encima de él-

-Kakarotto!!-Gritó ella, y seguidamente, saltó y apollandose con la cabeza de otros de ellos, dió una patada a quien tenía a Kakarotto gojido de el cuello, y a otro que le tenía de la cola. Ahora el podría encargarse de el resto. Vegeta no tenía mucho problemas. Primero que nada destrozó las armas de los soldados con su punteria y unas cuantas bolas de energía, para luego molerlos a palizas, pero por alguna razón a cada instante se levantaban otra vez, y otra vez-

-"Maldicion¿que pasa¿como es que se vuelven a levantar?, acaso no les hago daño?"-Pensaba el principe para seguir pegandoles, por suerte uno de ellos no volvió a levantarse de el suelo, pero aun quedaban otros cuatro, sin contar los problemas que tenía los otros saiyajines-Bulma!!, date prisa!!-Gritó Vegeta-

-Bura, cuidado!!-Gritó Raditz, y Bulma que estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, se dió cuenta de que otros dos soldados estaban apunto de tirarle bolas de energia de sus armas. Ella saltó asia atras, pero una de las bolas de energía llegó y destrozó la serradura dejando imposible que se abriera manualmente-

-Maldito estupido!!-Gritó Bulma, y se lanzó contra el de la bola de energia, y le golpeó con toda su ira y le dejó en el suelo, para luego lanzarle una bola de energía al siguiente-Chicos, necesito que lancen la bola de energía mas potente que puedan a la puerta, a mi señal-Dijo Bulma. Todos seguian luchando, y sabiendo que eso es lo unico que podían hacer para abrirla, se apresuraron en noquear a la mayor cantidad de soldados en el menor tiempo posible y prepararse para lanzar una bola de energia-

-!!AHORA!!!-Gritó Bulma, y enseguida, todos levitaron y lanzarón una bola de energia al mismo tiempo, que en el transcurso que avanzaba, se ivan combinando entre sí, y formaron un rayo de energían increiblemente potente, que acabó destrozando la puerta-!!Vamos!!-Dijo Bulma-

Todos la sigueron, y cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta de donde venía el humo, y vieron como es que volaban rayos de energía de un lado para otro. Había una paqueña nave de color amarilla parecida a una avion, al final de la sala, no supieron que pasaba, pero enseguida, cuando entraron, vieron como es que una cantidad enorme de robots, con un campo energetico, atacaba con armas de lacers, y en la otra punta habían soldados de Freezer deteniendolos de no dañar la nave.

-Tendremos que pasar con cuidado de no resivir una bola de energia!!-Dijo Kakarotto. El ruido de la sala era enorme, no podían nisiquiera escuchar lo que decia el otro que estaba a su lado. Pero ninguno sabía que había alguien que los estaba mirando.

-----------------------------------

En la sala de Freezer, estaba él sin despegar los ojos de los monitores que mostraban todo el desastre que habían dejado esos malditos niños. Afuera habian unos 40 de esos robots disparando a todos lados y dañando la nave. Dentro, no se veía nada mas que humo y silencio, esepto en el nivel tres, que estaba repleto de robots y mas robots.

-"Malditos mocosos, cuando los atrape se daran cuenta de quien soy yo!!"-Pensaba Freezer. Era cierto, el conquistador del universo no perdía la calma. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, diría que ni se habia enterado de la situacion, pero quien viera las miles de formas de hacerles pagar a esos niños, que le estaban pasando por la cabeza..pensaría totalmente diferente.

Para peor devo añadir que ese maldito liquido que estaba bebiendo, le subía la adrenalina a una cantidad esagerada y pronto perdería el control de todo si no le davan una buena noticia pronto.

-My Lord, los saiyajines fueron encontrados en el nivel tres-Dijo Zarbon, un poco temeroso de la noticia que le daría-

-¿!¿!Los han atrapado!?!?-Rugió el tirano-

-No, estan atrabezando el sector para irse en una nave que hay en..-Intentó decir Zarbon, pero fué interrumpido por Freezer-

-!!Malditos mocosos de mierda!!!-Gritó Freezer, haciendo que con la ira se le rompiera su copa de cristal en la mano-!!!Zarbon, no me importa cuanto tiempo falte para lo acordado, abre la escotilla superior!!..!!Si lo que quieren es ir a su planeta, será mejor que lo destrullamos ya mismo!!-Gritó-!!Y no te olvides de ir tu y Dodoria personalmente a detenerlos!!Los quiero vivos!!-Dijo Freezer mientras se preparaba para salir al espacio-

-----------------------------------

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los chibis se adentraron entre las bolas de energía desididos a subirse a la nave. Por suerte nadie les detuvo frente a frente, pero lo peor fué que tenian que ir saltando y esquibando las balas. Las capas de Rya y Vegeta parecian coladores, y a Raditz le llegó una en el hombro, pero el siguió caminando sin mas. Kakarotto iva de los ultimos, no tenía nada de ilucion en pilotar la nave, y en un momento, pudo ver como su scouter marcaba dos grandes energias destras de ellos, se giró y pudo ver como Zarbon y Dodoria se acercaban los mas rapido que podian-

-Vienen Zarbon y Dodoria!!-Gritó Kakarotto, y en un segundo pudo ver como todos se giraban y se ponian palidos. Podrian ganarles a cualquiera, menos a Freezer, Zarbon y a Dodoria.

-Maldicion!!-Gritó Vegeta-Tendremos que ir volando!!-Dijo, y seguido todos se pusieron a volar en direccion a la pequeña nave amarilla, y esquivando las balas lo mas rapido que podian. Muchas les rozaron la piel, y tambien la armadura, pero intentaban pasarlas por alto, una vez en la nave podrian escapar. Pero en cuato se pusieron a volar, Zarbon y Dodoria hacian lo mismo-

-YA ESTAMOS CERCA!!-Gritó Bulma. La nave estaba ahí mismo, y sin mas, se imprecionaron de que estuviera abierta.-Kakarotto, tu y Rya entren en la nave, nosotro nos encargaremos de entretenerle!!-

-Bulma, entra tú, Rya puede resistir mas!!-Le gritó Vegeta-Haced despegar la nave entre los dos y luego nos subiremos!!-Dijo él, verdaderamente, tenía sangre de lider.-

-Está bien-Dijo Bulma, y ella junto con Kakarotto entraron, y Raditz, Rya y Vegeta se quedaron fuera de la nave, esperando a que llegaran Zarbon y Dodoria-

-----------------------------------

**Dentro de la pequeña nave amarilla:**

-Kakarotto, ese es el asiento del piloto-Dijo Bulma, y el se sentó, por suerte dió un suspiro al ver que eran del mismo formato que el conocia y no esos de teclado. Volante, Propulcion y palancas..perfecto!!-Enciendela vamos!!-

-Bien!!-Buscó un boton debajo de el teclado y encontro uno amarillo, lo presiono y la nave se encendió-Fantastico, esto sera muy facil!!-Dijo y rapidamente, Bulma se colocó a su lado, y juntos esperaron a que los propulsores traceros ensendieran por completo, y despues Kakartto tomó el bolante para tirarlo asia él, (como cuando se despega un avion), y la nave comensó a guardar las ruedas y a moverse asía arriba y a levitar.

**Fuera de la nave:**

-Pensais detenernos Vosotros?!?-Dijo Zarbon-

-Haremos lo que podamos, sapo!!-Dijo Rya. Y sin mas rodeos se lancaron, esquivaron lo que podian pero no con tanta suerte como en la batalla anterior con Zarbon, porque ahora estaban heridos, aun no sanaban del todo sus heridas anteriores. Para su suerte, la nave, comensó a moverse-

-Rya, entra en esa nave!!-Le gritó Vegeta-Sube, vamos!!-Ella obedeció, confiaba en el don de estrategias de su hermano, lo había comprobado mas de una vez en sus conquistas, y sabia que saldrian de ahí si el dava las ordenes. En eso se parecía a su padre.

Despues de eso. La nave ahora estaba cada vez mas arriba, y cada vez podían resistir mas Raditz y Vegeta, ambos eran los mayores y tenian el dever de proteger, y estaban luchando increiblemente, codo con codo. Estaba claro que no les podrian ganar ni a Zarbon ni a Dodoria, pero se defendian muy bien.

**Dentro de la nave:**

-Kakarotto, dirigete asia esa salida, ellos ya subiran cuando puedan-Dijo Rya, que acababa de subir. Y así lo hizo él. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dirigió lo mejor que pudo esquivando las balas asía la salida.

**Fuera de la nave: **

-Malditos!!-Dijo Vegeta, las balas ya eran bastante como para que ahora encima el par esté intentando que no huyan-

-Vegeta, van a salir!!-Dijo Raditz, pero justo en el momento en que todos miraban para ver como se estaban acecando a la puerta, está se sierra por completo-

-No!!-Gritó Vegeta-Raditz, Ve y sube a esa nave y pregunta que pasa, he intenta hacer algo al respecto-

-Pero Vegeta, tu solo no podras..-Decia Raditz-

-!!Obedeceme!!-Dijo Vegeta, al vorde de lancarlo el mismo en direccion a la nave-

-Está bien-Y se largó camino a la nave-

**Dentro de la nave:**

-Raditz¿y Vegeta?-Preguntó Bulma-Le dejaste peleando solo!?!?!-

-El puede resistir¿!¿!porque se serró la puerta!?!?-dijo llendo directo al grano-

-NO lo sabemos, podría ser Freezer, habrá que derribarla-Dijo Rya-

-Bien, entonces, tu, yo y Bura iremos afuera, y destrozaremos esa puerta-Dijo Raditz-

-Hay un problema, para despegar necesito el copiloto-Dijo Kakarotto-Tendras que quedarte Bura-

-¿!Como!?-Dijo Rya-

-Sí¿que no vez que hay un aciento aquí al lado?, es para eso..-Dijo Kakarotto-Que Vegeta les ayude-

-¿!Como quieres que nos ayude si está peleando!?-Dijo Rya-

-El sabe como arreglarselas..Solo dicelo-Dijo Kakarotto, y seguidamente, Raditz y Rya salieron fuera-

-Bien¿que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó Bulma, sentandose a su lado-

-Tendras que hacer lo mismo que yo te diga, y tu manejares la parte de ataque y yo la de defensa, osea, tu solo podras manejar los propulsores y las armas de la nave, junto con el escudo, que tendremos que usar para salir de aquí si es que no queremos que nos derrumben al salir. Y yo tendré que simplemente guiar la nave con cuidado. Así no nos confundiremos en nada-Terminó de decir Kakarotto.-En cuanto esa puerta sea destruida tu presionas el escudo y los propulsores, yo la guiaré astá ahí y te aseguraras de destrozar con las armas todo lo que esté a nuestro paso-

-Bien-Dijo Bulma-

**Fuera de la nave:**

-Vegeta, tendras que dejar a esos por un momento y ayudarnos a derribar la puerta.-Dijo Rya.

-Esta bien-Y en un momento, Vegeta se colocó delante de Dodoria y Zarbon, y colocando las manos sobre su rostro, y serrando los ojos, gritó-!!Taio-Ken!!-Dejando a Zarbon y a Dodoria incapases de ver nada.

-Valla, no sabía que podias hace eso, Vegeta-Dijo Rya a su hermano cuando ya estaba con ellos-Vamos!!-Y juntandose, se colocaron sobre la nave, y apuntando asia la puerta, lanzaron cada uno una rafaga de ki, y destrozaron la puerta, seguidamente, sintieron como la nave bajo ellos los enserraba bajo un escudo protector y seguidamente levitaba mas, para luego encender los propulsores y dirigirse asia la puerta-

-Disparenles!!-Sintieron como gritaba Zarbon y enseguida, todos los soldados presindieron de los robots y dispararon asía la nave, pero con el escudo no podían hacer nada, y despues de un rato, pudieron ver como miles de projectiles salian de el armamento de la nave dirigiendose a los que les estaban atacando-

-Vegeta, Rya, Raditz!!entren a la nave!!-Era Bulma quien les gritaba,seguido de eso, los tres saiayjines entraron, y despues serraron la puerta-

Afuera de la nave, Zarbon y Dodoria sabian que no podrían hacer nada mas, solo deverían esperar que Freezer fuera venevolente con ellos. Kakarotto manejaba la nave de maravilla, y Bulma tenía muy buena puntería. Ya todo estaba listo, ya estaban fuera de la nave rodeandola para llegar a Vejitasei lo antes posible.

-----------------------------------

En Vejitasei las cosas ivan de lo mas normal, nadie imaginaba lo que estaba pasando no muy lejos de ahí. Celia moriria dentro de unas pocas horas. El pacto con Freezer había sido rechazado, y ya todos los habitantes de Vejitasei sabían de la noticia de que cinco saiyajines de clase alta, entre ellos los principes, fueron secuestrados por Zarbon.

Al pobre rey Vegeta solo le bastaba con dedicarse a pensar que hacer para salvar a sus hijos. Nunca había experimentado tal angustia por ellos, pero claramente jamas se lo diría a nadie.Despues de un tiempo pensando en como acercarse a la nave de Freezer, sin que este lo notara, y sobrevivir en la lucha..la respuesta entró por la puerta:

-Su majestad-Le llamó un soldado inclinandose frente a él-

-¿!que susede!?-Dijo el rey-

-Nos ha llegado un anuncio desde el satelite que hace ya mas de dos horas que la nave de Freezer se viene acercando a nuestro planeta, señor-Dijo el soldado-

-Muy bien, Zorn. Busca a Sayuri, a Bardock, y a la reina Brassica. Diles que necesito verles ahora mismo-Dijo el rey más perfectamente como el momento de la guerra entre los dos imperios mas grandes de el universo, estaba por comenzar.

-Así lo haré, su majestad-Dijo el soldado, y seguidamente se retiró de la sala dejando al rey, pensando en como preparar todo el ataque y a la vez, poder sacar a sus hijos de esa nave-

No fué mucho lo que tuvo que esperar para ver como las tres personas que había mandado a llamar, entraban por las gigantescas puertas de la sala real.

-¿que susede Vegeta?-Preguntó tranquilamente Brassica-

-ace unos minutos me acaban de avisar que la nave de Freezer se dirige asia aquí. Seguramente ahora que hemos denegado su peticion, vendrá con el proposito de destruir nuestro planeta desde el espacio¿no es así Bardock?-Dijo el rey, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-

-Almenos eso es lo que vi en mi sueño ace cinco años. Pero la pregunta és¿que haremos con nuestros hijos¿no estan ellos tambien en esa nave?-Dijo Bardock-

-Ya he pensado en eso, la verdad solo tengo en cuenta por ahora el hecho de que devemos comenzar por activar el escudo, así Freezer no podrá destruirnos-Dijo el rey

-¿cuanto tiempo nos queda?-Dijo Sayuri-

-Creo que unos cuantos minutos. Freezer no hace esperar su divercion-Respondió el rey Vegeta-

-Bien, supongo que encuanto conectemos el escudo, se habrá declarado la guerra entre los imperios¿verdad Vegeta?-Dijo la raina-

-Así és-Respondió el rey-Tenemos poco tiempo, así que manos a la obra. Espero que despues de que todas las ordenes sean dadas, se presenten en esta misma sala-

-"pero..¿que haremos con nuestros hijos?"-Pensaba Bardock-

Despues de la converzacion, todo Vejitasei se puso en alerta. Cada uno de los habitantes del planeta, se preparaba para la guerra que vendría, sin más. Los escudos estaban preparados, los soldados inquietos, a nadie le hacía gracia pelear contra Freezer, pero era eso..o servirles, y su orgullo solo permitía servirse a sí mismos..

Despues de un tiempo, Sayuri, Bardock, Brassica, y el rey Vegeta, se encontraban en la sala real, dando los informes de todo. Almenos faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Freezer atacara y tendrían que estar preparados para todo. Hasta que un soldado entró con una enorme prisa, y que parecía que se le saltaba el corazón.

-!!Su majestad!!-Gritó un soldado al entrar, sin arrodillarse ni nada, y por suerte para él, todos los presentes intentaron pasarlo por alto-

-¿!que susede!?-Rujió el rey. Estaba claro que estaba molesto por la impertinencia del soldado, pero por la manera que entraba, parecia que la noticia era importante.

-!!La nave de Freezer, señor!!Está muy cerca de nuestro planeta!!Y no solo eso!!La nave señor!!De la nave está!!La nave está!!..-Parecía que estaba muy nervioso-

-!!Habla de una vez!!-Le dijo el rey-

-!!Su majestad!!Hemos visto que la nave de Freezer está siendo atacada por unos robots y que está en muy malas condiciones!!-Dijo el soldado, dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes-

-"!La nave de Freezer¿!atacada!?"-Pensaba Brassica-

-Y no solo eso su majestad!!. De la nave a despegado otra que al parecer intentan derribar!!, suponemos que son los principes que han conseguido escapar!!-Dijo el soldado, alegrando el rostro de todos-Su majestad!! Freezer les está atacando desde el espació, y ellos intentan llegar aquí!!-Dijo el soldado bastante alarmado, y dejando a todos muy preocupados-

-Soldado!!, Puedes retirarte!!, que los tuyos se mantengan alertas!!-Dijo el rey, y seguidamente se dedicó a dar ordenes como buen monarca-!!Bardock, intenta comunicarte con esa nave!!Brassica, tú y Sayuri hagan que el escudo haga entrar solo a esa nave, una vez que tengamos confirmado que son ellos!!yo iré y me dedicaré a mirar la nave!!-Y seguidamente, cada uno se retiró segun el lugar donde le correspondía-

-----------------------------------

**Y volviendo con la nave de los mini-saiyajines:**

Mientras nuestros pequeños saiyajines rodeaban la nave, se pudieron fijar en como los robots programados por Bulma, atacaban diferentes lados de la nave. Muchos de los soldados bajo las ordenes de Freezer, se dedicaban a destruirlos, y en cuanto vieron como su nave despegaba, derigiendose a Vejitasei, intentaban detenerla. Por suerte para todos, el escudo los protegía. Por ahora no había habido ningun problema con el piloto, ni tampoco con Freezer. Solo esperaban que no hayan destruido su planeta, ya..

-Bueno, creo que ya lo tenemos todo dominado-Dijo confiada Rya-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Dijo Raditz-Miren ahí delante!!-Y enseguida todos pusieron la atencion, y vieron como era que Freezer salía fuera de la nave, por la escotilla superior y se preparaba para atacar y destruir su planeta-

-!!Devemos hacer algo!!-Dijo Rya-

-¿!¿!Pero que!?!?-Dijo Bulma, estaba claro que no tenían nada que hacer. Habian escapado, pero eso no quería decir que pudiecen parar a Freezer en sus retorcidos planes-

-!!Será mejor que antes de pensar en salvar Vejitasei, pensemos en salvarnos a nosotros!!-Dijo Kakarotto-Miren!!-Y todos vieron como era que Freezer les estaba mirando directamente a ellos, desde su pocicion. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los saiyajines actuaron.

-Kakarotto, ve lo mas rapido que puedas a Vejitasei. Freezer no nos matará, sino que nos dejará vajo su mando y nos torturará cuando nos atrape, será mejor morir en Vejitasei-Dijo Vegeta-

-Muy bien. Bulma, activa las turbinas, así llegaremos en poco tiempo, no es un tramo muy largo-Dijo Kakarotto, y enseguida Bulma hizo lo que le dijeron-Eso sí, tendremos un gran problema. El nos intentará atacar seguro, y tendremos que esquibar todos sus ataques, uufff¿!¿!¿porque tengo que conducir yo!?!!?-Gritó desesperado Kakarotto-

-No es tiempo para eso!!, deves hacer lo que puedas!!-Le dijo Raditz-

-Snif-Kakartto estaba muy nervioso, de él dependia que llegaran a Vejitasei, y estaba claro que Freezer les daría guerra, no se le veía muy contento, ademas, tampoco estaba muy lejos de ellos-

-"Malditos mocosos, intentan escapar"-Pensaba Freezer-!!!Donde creen que van!!!-Gritó Freezer, y lanzandoles una bola de energia, pero no muy potente, para que se detuvieran.

-Maldito lagarto, nos está disparando!!-Dijo Rya. Los disparos seguían, pero muchos davan en el escudo por no alcansar a esquivarlos.

-Kakarotto¿que es esta señal?-Dijo Raditz, al ver que algo aparecía en la pantalla-

-_Coneccion con planeta nº 15.236.004-galaxia del sur_-Decía la pantalla-

-!!Es Vejitasei!!, nos estan enviando un mensaje desde Vejitasei!!-Dijo Bulma-

-¿como sabes eso?-Le preguntó Rya-

-Porque eso es el numero en orden de gravedad-Dijo Bulma-

-Bien, pues entonces aceptemoslo-Dijo Kakarotto, y enseguida, mientras esquibaban los golpes, y Freezer les seguía, se vió como en la pantalla aparecía el comandante Bardock.

-Papá!!-Gritó Raditz-

-_Así que se han escapado ¿eh?-_Decía Bardock desde el otro lado, feliz de saber que eran sus hijos_-¿estan todos en esa nave?-_

-Así es-Respondió Vegeta-Bardock, necesito hablar con mi padre ahora mismo-Dijo él-

-_Principe, lo lamento, pero está en otros asuntos-_

-Deves avisarle!!Freezer vine a destruir nuestro planeta!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-_Sí, ya lo sabemos, majestad_.-Dijo Bardock, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran-_Solo dediquense a acercarse y entrar a la orvita de Vejitesei, cuando lleguen les explicaremos-_Dijo él-

-Bien-Dijo Kakarotto, pero justo en ese momento, el mensaje perdió fuerza asta que se desconectó, y luego se pudo ver como las luces de emergencia se encendian por toda la nave-

-¿!¿!que está pasando!?!?-Preguntó Bulma-

-!!La computadora dice que el escudo está fallando!!-Respondió Kakarotto-

-¿!¿!QUE!?!?-Respondió alterada Rya-

-!!Seguramente los disparos directos al escudo, han echo que se devilite, dentro de poco nos quedaremos sin escudo!!-Dijo asustado Kakarotto-

-¿!¿!y que haremos!?!?-Dijo Raditz-

-Tendremos que hacer algo que no quería. Bura, tienes que encender los motores asta su mayor velocidad, yo intentaré esquivar los ataques de Freezer-Dijo Kakartto-

-Pero¿!¿! no te das cuenta que queda poco combustible!!si lo encendemos llegaremos a Vejitasei sin nada!!-Dijo Bulma-

-Pues nos arriesgareos!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-Pero, Vegeta, Freezer viene volando!!, Podría alcansarnos en muy poco tiempo!!-Dijo Rya-

-Entonces deveremos intentar que eso no pase!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-El escudo a desaparecido, Bura ahora!!!-Dijo Kakarotto, y despues Bulma encendió los motores asta la mayor velocidad que tenían, mientras que veían como el combustible disminuía rapidamente, y Kakarotto hacía lo posible por que no le callera ninguna bola de energía a la nave-

-Cuidado!!-Dijo Rya, y le cogió el volante a Kakarotto, y lo giró hacía la derecha.Todos se calleron hacía la dercha, esepto los que estaban sentados. Kakarotto, estaba tan pendiente de que no le llegara ningun ataque a la nave, de parte de Freezer; que no se dió cuenta de que casi choca con un satelite de Vejitasei.

-Mierda, fijate más!!-Dijo Vegeta-

-Hago lo que puedo!!-Gritó Kakarotto, y luego pudieron ver como estaban a pocos metro de Vejitasei, cuando...-

-!!!!!No les dejaré escapar!!!!!!-Gritó Freezer, mientras preparaba una gigantesca bola de energía de color naranja en su mano, y se preparaba para lanzarla-

-!!Nos va a disparar!!!-Gritó Raditz, y en eso, todos estaban entre la espada y la pared, si seguían adelante, le daría a Vejitasei, sino la resivirían ellos-

-Kakarotto, sigue asia adelante!!-Le dijo Vegeta-Es mejor morir con Vejitasei que en manos de esa lagarto!!-Y en eso, atravizan la atmosfera con la bola gigante detras, pero algo les impacto, que sin mas, ellos estaban en Vejitasei, pero la bola de energía se había esfumado.

-¿!¿!Que ha pasado!?!?-Dijo Rya-

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que pensemos en que hacer ahora!!-Y en seguida todos se pusieron palidos, el combustible se había acabado, y la nave bajaba sin control, no podían salir de la nave, la puerta estaba completamente carbonizada con el fuego que creaba la atmosfera, porque ellos bajaban muy rapido. Y no podrían lanzar una bola de energía, sino, la nave explotaría con ellos dentro...!!que podían hacer!!sino, se estrellarían contra el suelo!!-

-Aaaah!!-Todos gritaban. La velocidad a la que caían era tremenda, y el fuego rodeaba la nave, haciendo que dentro de ésta hiciese una calor de mil demonios-

Pero en pocos instantes, cuando creían que se iban a estampar contra el suelo, algo detuvo su caida de golpe.

-¿que ha susedido?-Preguntó Bulma mientras se levantaba del suelo, al igual que todos-

-No lo sé-Dijo Rya, y en un momento pudieron ver, como un pequeño lacer, traspasaba la nave y hacía un pequeño agujero para que pudieran salir-

-pero que demonios...?-Dijo Vegeta, asta que todos pudieron ver, como era que desde afuera de la nave, entraban dos soldados saiyajines, Nappa, Zorn, y Neil.

-¿que pasa?-Dijo Kakarotto, y enseguida, la tranquilidad le dominó, la ver que estaba asalvo, y se desmalló, despues le siguieron los otros cuatro saiyajines.

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	14. Años oscuros

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:Bueno, otro capitulo. He continuado esta historia, y por lo que veo ha tomado un rumbo radical. !Espero que les guste!y espero sus comentarios! Gracias por todo!!JEJE!!!..**

**Ahh, sí lo olvidaba. Aquí explico muchas cosas, y otras que a algunos les pareceran un poco irreales o divertidas (almenos yo no podía para de reirme cuando las escribía), pero todo es por una razón que ya se veran a medida que vallan avansando los capitulos.**

**Ahora a leer!! (aunque sé que para leer esto hay que tener mucha paciencia. Siento las faltas)...**

Capitulo 15: Años oscuros

Una nave, surcaba el espacio profundo, de almenos unos tres tripulantes, los cuales dormian. Dentro de la galaxia del sur, a una orvita cercana a un planeta conocido generalmente como: El imperio de fuego, y que para sus habitantes, es nombrado como Vejitasei. La nave está no muy lejos de alcanzar su orbita, cercana a tres estrellas distintas.

En la ventana de la nave, uno de los tripulantes, pasaba totalmente de ser como los demas, y se dedicaba a repasar las vueltas que había dado su vida, mientras observaba la inmencidad del espacio.

-Es increible-Pensaba-Rescuerdo perfectamente la primera y ultima vez, en estos 18 años, como llegué a Vejitasei. Solo tenía cuatro años, y aunque solo fué por unos dias, recuerdo todo perfectamente.-

-Cuando llegué conocí a muy pocos, pero en ese momento no sabía que las personas que había conocido, llegarían a formar tanta parte en mi vida, ni que me darían a conocer al cien por cien los origenes de mi sangre, y la diferencía que había entre mí y ellos.-

-Ser hibrida. Un conocimiento que nunca habría tenido, si no hubiera compartido las mismas aventuras que ellos, cerca de el imperio más grande del universo, y de el cual ahora somos enemigos.-

-Y pensar que ahora soy integrante de el imperio de fuego, para los extrangeros o gente que no es de nuetra raza. ¿Porque? Muy sencillo. Todo el mundo conoce cual fué el primer planeta que fué atacado por el 'gran' Freezer, sin ser destrozado o derribado. Y ese apodo se nos quedó marcado, gracias a la gran cantidad de fuego y llamas ardientes que aparecieron despues de el impacto de su bola de energia de color naranja, y nuestro planeta.-

-Madre, si pudieras verme ahora, estoy segura que estarias orgullosa de mí-Pensaba la saiyajin mientras unas lagrimas, prosedentes de la devilidad que corría por sus venas, le quemaban el rostro con sus ardientes caminos-Pero..prometo por la sangre que heredé de tí, que vengaré tu muerte, y con ella, los intentos de acesinato de la reina, de Shive, de Bardock, y de tantos otros, así como las muertes de algunos más.-La saiyajin se secaba las lagrimas mientras seguía pensando en los susesos pasados-!!Maldito Freezer!!, no tuviste suficiente con secuestrarnos, y hacernos una guerra eterna; tenías que buscar a gente que fuera capas de traicionar a el rey y a su raza, para saber los nombre de las personas que se dedicaron a construir el escudo, e intentar acesinarlas. Por tu culpa han muerto tantos, y nunca tuviste compacion, ni dedicacion por nada, esepto por tus malditas ganas de destruir al segundo imperio más grande de la galaxia-

-Asta ahora continuamos luchando, y si no fuera porque mi madre murió en tus asquerosas manos, yo jamas habría tomado ese maldito puesto como gobernadora de la colonia de Chikyu a los 12 años, y mucho menos habría formado parte de el escuadron de la princesa.-Ahora no caían lagrimas de su rostro, pero sí estaba cabis-bajo, al recordar cosas pasadas que le destrozaron tanto el corazón, y que en su llegada, tendría que afrontar con mirar cara a cara a lo que más le había hecho daño-Y...y tampoco, habrias corrompido el...el..el corazón de el..de el..principe...-

-Asta incluso hoy en día tengo por entendido que ese día que les ví a Freezer y al 'principe' Vegeta hablando, tú cambiaste drasticamente su manera de pensar, y con ello le destrozaste la vida, a todos los que se cruzan con el principe, hoy en dia.

_---Flash Back---_

_Despues de un tiempo, todos los mini-saiyajines, fueron llevados de la nave de la que habían salido de la nave de Freezer, a un tanque de recuperacion, y luego a una sala medica. Por la emocion y la perdida de sangre, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían quedado dormidos, almenos durante dos días._

_Despues de el impacto de la bola de energía de Freezer, con el escudo de el planeta Vejita, la guerra estaba más que informada para todos los saiyajines, y las coloneas de Freezer, junto con sus soldados. "La guerra de los dos imperios mas grandes del universo, y la lucha por el primer lugar en esta cadena de poder, ha comenzado", fueron las palabras del rey. _

_Mientras los saiyajines dormian tranquilamente en sus camas, más de una cosa se supieron. Desde las cosas que habían hecho en la nave los cinco saiyajines, asta la manera de como entrar a la vase de datos de Freezer. Era increible. El rey, el pueblo, y todo lo que te puedas imagianar, estaban mas que orgulloso, y anciosos a la vez, porque cuando se despertaran, habrían las mas increibles celebraciones. Algunos aun intentaban digerir el asunto cometido, y las asañas de los niños._

_Sayuri, decidió, que despues de las grandes celebraciones, se iría con Bulma a la colonea de Chikyu. Su tabajo en Vejitasei, había terminado._

_Bardock y Shive, aparte de estar orgullosos de sus hijos estaban igualmente enfadados por haberse escapado, pero no tenían mas remedio que aceptar los hechos. Pero eso sí, los pobres saiyajines, no se podrían escapar del castigo por nada del mundo._

_El rey y la reina, habían experimentado por primera vez, la angustía de poder haber perdido a sus hijos. No era comun un atismo de preocupacion, o una palabra de aliento, ni de felicitacion, para sus hijos, pero estaba mas que claro que apartir de ahora sabrian muy bien como devería de ser el futuro para ellos dos, y qué es lo que no podrían negar nunca más; que todos tenemos devilidad por algo, solo que muy pocos las aceptan y otros solo, no las llegan a conocer._

_La raina Brassica se encontaba con Sayuri, en una habitacion, no muy lejos de la sala de recuperacion en la que estaban todos los niños; hablando de diferentes temas:_

_-Entonces, no podré venir a Vejitasei, amenos que se me llame?-Preguntó Sayuri a la reina-_

_-Así és. Pero no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que te sitemos almenos, dos veces por año. Necesitamos más tu intelecto en este planeta que en una simple colonea-Respondió la reina-_

_-Bien, no hay problemas-Dijo Sayuri-Pero supongo que solo podré venir yo¿verdad?-_

_Despues de un corto silencio, la reina respondió a Sayuri mirandola directo a los ojos-Sayuri, el rey me ha pedido, que amenos que ella tenga un papel importante en la colonea de Chikyu, Bura se deverá quedar aquí, y mantenerce como guerrera. Necesitmos a la tercera saiyajin más fuerte de Vejitasei-_

_-Le tercera saiyajin más fuerte de Vejitasei?-Preguntó Sayuri-_

_-No lo sabias?, despues de lo que ha pasado en la nave de Freezer, ha sido catalogada como tal.-Respondió la reina-_

_-Pero..porque?..es decir, no pertenece a ningun escuadron, y mucho menos se quedará a vivir en Vejitasei!-Dijo Sayuri-_

_-Querras decir que aun no pertenece a ningun escuadron, pero ahora comenzará a acompañar a mi hija en sus conquistas, y de eso de vivir en Chikyu, como tú dices, ya sabes bajo los conceptos que deverá de quedar-Dijo la reina, dejando claro que Bulma jamas podrá tener la vida que Sayuri tenía previsto para ella, y que mucho menos , Sayuri podría desobedecer sus ordenes.-_

_En ese momento entró un soldado a la habitacion._

_-Su majestad, todos y cada uno de los afectados por Freezer en la nave madre, han despertado-Inmediatamente ambas se levantaron, y despues de un par de horas, comenzaría la fiesta, que duraría almenos un dia completo-_

_Rya iva caminando por un pasillo. Hace bastantes horas que había acabado la fiesta, y Bulma estaba apunto de despegar, rumbo a Chikyu. En eso, Rya vé como su hermano, el principe Vegeta, se le acerca por su direccion contraria-_

_-Vegeta, tenía que decirte algo-Dijo Rya acercandose a su hermano-_

_-¿!que susede!?-Respondió su hermano, en su tipico tono brusco, pero que hace un par de dias, se había vuelto demaciado despectivo para la mayoría de la gente-_

_-Bura te estaba buscando, al parecer quería hablar contigo-Respondió Rya-_

_-Hmp, no me interesa, me tiene sin cuidado lo que quiera decirme-Respondió el principe, y seguidamente se disponía a retirarse de la precencia de su hermana y seguir su propo camino, pero ella lo detuvo.-_

_-¿!Se puede saber que te pasa!?, desde hace un tiempo, estas más antipatico de lo 'normal', y ademas..¿!Se puede saber que te pasa con Bura!desde hace un tiempo no le hablas para nada!y antes, pareciais los mejores amigos!-Dijo Rya, cosa que hizo enfadar mucho a Vegeta-_

_-!!Ella jamas ha sido mi amiga¿!¿!has entendido!!y me tiene sin importancia lo que tu pienses!!-Y enseguida el principe se retiró, dejando a su hermana sorprendida por tal accion, jamas vista en su hermano._

_Pero para su mala suerte, Vegeta, tuvo que enfrentarse con el propio problema metros mas allá, y que por suerte no había nadie-_

_-Hola, Vegeta-Le dijo una animada y simpatica, Bulma, haciendo que el pequeño principe se sorprendiera y se asustara un poco, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta-_

_Él no respondió, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su camino, ella se le puso delante-Vegeta, te estaba buscando por todas partes¿!Donde te habías metido!?-Dijo ella haciando como que estaba medio enfadada, pero al ver como el principe fruncía mas el entrecejo, ella se dispuso a decirle-Bueno, lo pasaré por alto, pero..esque quería hablar contigo-Dijo ella poniendose simpatica, pero sin darse cuenta que el principe se iva artando por segundos-_

_-Queria preguntarte el porqué de ese comportamiento conmigo, quizas solo es mi imaginacion, pero desde que hemos vuelto de la nave de Freezer, no me has hablado, y cuando te hablo me ebades o me ignoras-Dijo ella_

_-Hmp, no es tu imaginacion-Dijo el niño, viendo como derrepente, algo de ese interior que él intentaba esconder a cada instante desde que volvió de la nave de Freezer, se rompía al ver como la pequeña niña lo miraba con una profunda tristaza, a sus oscuros ojos-Te he estado ebadiendo e ignorando, porque no quiero hablar contigo-Dijo él-_

_-Por..porque..?-Dijo ella con un ilillo de voz. Lo ultimo que había dicho Vegeta le había roto el corazon por completo-_

_-Por que simplemente no quiero hablar contigo!-Respondió él, y dispueto a no torturarse más viendo sus entristecidos ojos, le dijo:-Ahora quitate de mi camino, me estorbas, ademas..creo que tu nave está apunto de despegar-Dijo el principe y se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de ello, él pudo sentir la suave mano de la chica, tamandole la suya para que la mirase-_

_-¿que te pasa?, tú no eres así¿es por algo que te dijo Freezer?-Dijo ella, revelando sus preocupaciones y supociciones-_

_-"¿como sabe eso?, acaso se me notaba demaciado antes?"-Pensaba Vegeta-Eso no te importa-Dijo, incapas de soltarse de su amarre y mucho menos de mirarla a la cara-_

_-Vegeta, mirame¿!Porqué¿!que es lo que te impulsó a este cambio!?-Le preguntó Bulma estallando como siempre hacía cuendo no le respondian lo que necesitaba oir. Pero justo en ese presiso instante, el principe se giró para mirarla y dejar las cosas en claro-_

_-!!Porque esto me está volviendo debil!!Y vasicamente nunca lo podras entender, porque tienes devilidad en tu sangre!!eres hibrida!!Y no quiero tenerte cerca mío!!Nunca más¿!ME HAS OIDO!!NUNCA MÁS!!-Dijo él, mientras se soltaba del amarre de la chica, y sin que él se diera cuenta, hubieron puertas en su corazón que se cerraron, y que dentro de muchos años, no volverían a abrirse-_

_-Eres..eres..!!Eres un maldito estupido!!-Le gritó Bulma, sorprendiendo a Vegeta, no porque le haya faltado el respeto al principe de Vejitasei, sinó que, porque nunca se imaginó oir a alguien que se lo dijese en su mismisima cara, y que ademas fuera 'ella'-¿!¿!Y SABES QUÉ!!YO JAMAS QUIRO VOLVER A VERTE!!TE ODIO!!-Dijo ella, para dar media vuelta, y desaparecer direccion a su nave, aguantandose las ganas de llorar-_

_-"Es lo mejor Bulma. Lo mejor será que me odies, así no estaras cerca mío nunca más, y ni tú ni yo correremos peligro...nunca más"-Pensaba Vegeta, mientras veía como Bulma se iva sin mirar atras, y intentando apagar en su corazón, esas ganas de volver al pasado y nunca haberle dicho eso-_

_---Fin Flash Back---_

-Quizas nunca sabré a la perfeccion el porqué de tus palabras, solo sé que espero que en el poco tiempo que esté en Vejitasei, no me reconoscas, ni yo a tí, para no vernos ni hablarnos-Pensaba la saiyajin, y seguidamente, se dirigió a dormir, faltaba muy poco para llegar, y sentía que necesitaba reunir fuerzas, si quería enfrentar lo que siempre intentó evadir.

----------------------------------

En una habitacion de el planeta Vejita, las cosas ivan igual de..."positivas", que para Bulma:

_La habitacion estaba oscura. Se había ordenado que como mucho, pudiera resivir una o dos visitas. ¿Quien iva a adivinar que la primera visita que tendría sería la de su ropia hija._

_-Mamá¿!porque te han enserrado!?-Preguntó la pequeña de seis años, sintiendo un odio abrumador, que inpedía cualquier pensamiento bondadoso-!!Dicen que has traicionado a la corona real¿!¿Porque nadie hace nada para desmentirlo!!Eso es mentira, tu no harias eso!!-Gritaba desesperada, segada por el afecto que tenía a un unico ser querido en todo el universo._

_-Syria, tienes que comprenderlo, no puedo hacer nada-Dijo la mujer, sintiendose horrible en su interior al saber que le estaba mintiendo a su propia hija-_

_-!!Pero, mamá. Eso no es cierto!!No es cierto!!tu no has traicionado a nadie!!Ni mucho menos con ese Freezer de pormedio!!-Gritaba la chiquilla, sin que ni su propia madre, encontrara una solucion para callarla o tranquilizarla. Pero, las dudas de la pequeña niña, salieron al aire-¿verdad madre!dime que no es cierto lo que dicen!-Dijo ella. Por alguna razón, sintió que había más de una razón para dudar de lo que podría hacer su madre-_

_-"Syria, creo que lo mejor para las dos, es que yo evada todo lo posible tus preguntas, para que..para que en mis ultimos momentos de vida no me odies"-Pensaba la madre-Syria, escucha. Olvida todo lo que ha pasado, y todo lo que has oido de mí.De ahora en adelante solo te pediré, que durante toda tu vida creas en tres cosas-_

_-Cuales, madre?-Dijo Syria, un poco más calmada pero igual de alterada sentimentalmente. Por muy saiyajin que sea, jamas podras aguantar que maten a tu madre, si no crees que tienen motivos para hacerlo.-_

_-Deves prometerme, que le haras la guerra a Freezer para Siempre. Él me inculpó en esto.-Ahora, la pequeña, tenía más de un motivo para odiar al lagarto, y no solo eso, sino tambien, un motivo por el cual vivir!Venganza!-_

_-Así lo haré-Dijo la niña, sintiendo como su corazon ardía, y como más de un camino de agua, intentaba escabullirse por sus verdosos ojos, heredados de la mujer que tenía delante-_

_-Y prometeme, que jamás, jamás, haras caso a las cosas que te digan sobre mí. Deves recordar que de tres cosas que te digan...dos seran verdad y la otra estará a tu eleccion creerla o no-Dijo ella, agachada, sujetandose en las rejas de la selda, esperando a que el destino fuera bueno con el unico ser, que ella había tenido algo de compacion-Y otra cosa-Dijo la madre, para ver como su hija posaba sus posos esmeralda sobre los sullos-No odies a nadie de este reino, por lo que me haran, ya te he dicho que la culpa es de Freezer, y de nadie más-Dijo, y antes de que pudiera, siquiera pensar en decile algo mas a su hija, los pasos del pasillo, se sintieron detras de la puerta, y de ella salieron dos o tres soldados. Dos para llevarse a la madre para cumplir su condena, y el ultimo para llevarse a la niña-_

_-Bien, creo que es hora de que te vallas, Syria-Dijo la madre, para luego ser levantada bruscamente del suelo, y ser amordazada, con una cuerda, sus manos._

_-Celia¿tienes algo que decirle a tu hija, antes de que te llevemos?-Dijo el soldado que la sujetaba, para que luego la madre viera como es que su hija solo atinaba a mirar el suelo. Sentía que esta sería la experiencia que le haría más fuerte, en toda su vida-_

_-No, creo que ella encontrará las repuestas a sus propias preguntas-Respondió Celia, para luego ser llevada fuera, y seguidamente, cumplir a su condena-_

_'Que triste es pensar que todo lo que hacemos por otros, o todo lo que les decimos, puede cambiarlos; cuando la verdad es que cada uno puede tomar las palabras como quiere, y que cada uno es culpable de su propio destino'_

-Aaaaaah!!!-Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios, despues de tener la misma pesadilla, que hace tantos años le atormentaba-

La cama estaba mojada por su sudor. En toda la habitacion no se oian nada mas que los fuerte jadeos, prosedentes de el más doloroso sentimento que te puedas imaginar, al recordar lo que tanto te hace daño. No hacía más que recordar coda una de las imagenes que había visto, y sujetarse su cabeza con su mano, intentando tranquilizar su respiracion.

-Ah, ah-Jadeaba del susto-Madre...-Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de sentir como todo su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, luego recostarse en su cama, para dar riedas sueltas a sus pensamientos-

-"Freezer, prometo, que cuando me haga lo suficiente mente fuerte, te destruiré"-Luego, se quedó dormida, con un unico sentimiento en su corazón-

----------------------------------

Tres naves surcaban el espacio, no muy lejos de su objetivo eterrizaje:

_-Principe, Vegeta. Hemos resivido dos mensajes_-Dijo una voz desde el scouter-

-¿!Y de quien era!?-Preguntó el principe, tan pedante como siempre-

_-Verá, en realidad era un mensaje de Kakarotto-_

-¿Y que quería ese?-Preguntó el principe-¿Decirnos que tenemos que llegar temprano, para verle?-Dijo sarcastico-

-_Bueno, mas o menos. En ralidad era solo porque estaba desesperado. Ya sabes como és. Dice que quiere vernos, y que a que hora llegariamos_-Dijo el soldado del scouter-

-¿!Y para eso me moslestas Raditz¿!Para un estupido mensaje de tu estupido hermano!?-Dijo el principe, 'tranquilamente'-

-_Bueno, en realidad quería hablar contigo. ¿No crees que está bastante raro?-_Dijo Raditz-_Hace mas de un mes que no deja de dar la tabarra con eso de que quiere vernos-_

-Hmp, si digo la verdad, en ningun momento llegué a pensar que Kakarotto era normal. Pero basicamente, me importa bien poco lo que le pase-Dijo el principe-Ya me arta vastante, el hecho de que mi 'padre', le haya dicho que podía ir a la tierra para hacer 'eso' que tenía que hacer-

-_Bueno, es cierto. Será mejor que te diga de quien es el otro mensaje_-Dijo Raditz-_El segundo, era de la princesa Rya. Dice que dentro de unas..ocho horas llegará a Vejitasei-_

-¿Y eso me importa a mí de algo¿porque quiere avisarme de que llegará a Veitasei dentro de ocho horas¿Habrá marcado mal el numero de la vace de aterrizaje?-Dijo Sarcastico Vegeta-

-_Bueno, la verdad. Em..alomejor lo que te voy a decir no te gustará, pero..La verdad creo que quiso que lo supieras, porque..creo que no viene sola-_Dijo Raditz, temeroso de lo que pudiera responder el principe.-

-¿Y porque devería molestarme el saber que no viene sola a Vejitasei...?-Ahora sí, ahora si lo entendía...!¿!Pero que demonios se habrá creido su hermana!?!?-

-_Bueno, Creo que será mejor que continuameos..nuetro camino_-Dijo Raditz, entendiendo el silencio del principe Vegeta, para luego colgar, Dejando a Vegeta, sin entender si lo que sentía era deseos de llegar a Vejitasei, o deseos de no haber nunca haberla conocido.

Despues de mucho tiempo, de pensamientos al azar, de recuerdos, antiguos sentimentos, antiguos temores...Solo una palabra salió de sus labios. Una palabra que en 18 años no se le había escapado:

-...Bulma...-Aun no podía olvidarse de ella.

----------------------------------

Ya faltaba poco para la llegada de la princesa. Hacía un mes que no se presentaba por Vejitasei. El rey y la reina tenía por asegurado que esta vez no vendría sola.

La princesa necesitó más gente en su escuadron, aparte de Bulma. Buscaron recomendaciones, pero lo peor era pensar que las guerreras que se ofrecian; lo hacian porque querían 'servir a la princesa'. La verdad esque, hace 4 años que el principe tiene cierta..'popularidad', y puedo asegurar que muchas, de las que decian, 'querer servir a la princesa', harian lo que fuera para, como minimo, ver cada mes al principe. Por esa razón escogieron a Bulma. Practicamente, sabian que ella sería diferente, y que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, mucho más importantes que esta. Pero aun faltaba una. Pensaron en alguna saiyajin poderosa, pero todos los dedos apuntaron a Syria. Pero la reina dijo que era demaciado arriesgado tener cerca a la hija de la 'traidora'. Fué gracias a las recomendaciones que escucharon de Bardock y de Bulma, las que les hicieron pensar en la hija de Serippa. No ivan en busca de la fuerza, sino de la lealtad...

La verdad esque hubieron mas de una discucion al respecto "!¿una baja clase bajo el escuadron de la princesa!?" Todos pensaban en lo mismo, y mas de alguna saiyajin se habría sentido desplasada o despreciada si no hubiera sido por la idea de la reina. Solo esperaban lealtad, pero decidieron que era mejor subir de nivel a la hija de Serippa, 'solo', si superaba las pruebas. Por azares de la vida, todas las pruebas fueron superadas. Ahora habían problamas, eso sí, con la lucha por intentar suplantar a la de segunda clase. Pero intentaban que los combates no se llevaran a cabo, podría no ganarlos y tener problemas.

Para la llegada de la pincesa, no se haría nada más que un simple resivimiento, ni más ni menos.

----------------------------------

El rey iva camino a la sona de aterrisaje, acompañado de Kakarotto. Juntos ivan a resivir al principe Vegeta, a Raditz y a Nappa.

-Dicen que atravezarán la atmosfera dentro de poco-Dijo Kakarotto, que iva detras de el rey-

-Bien-Dijo el rey, y ambos continuaron el camino sin más que hablar.

Una vez en la sona de aterrizaje, pudieron ver como tres naves redondas, aterrizaban sobre una especie de almoadon, que les hizo parar en seco. Luego se pudo ver como los tres soldados, salían cada uno de sus respectivas naves-

-Valla, porfin llegan-Dijo Kakarotto, más para el aire que para la persona que estuviese a su lado. Por alguna razón, todo el mundo notaba, que hace un tiempo que Kakarotto sentía unas enorme necesidad de verlos¿porque será?-Bienvenidos-Tambien habían notado que su forma de ser había cambiado drasticamente desde que llegó de la colonea de Chikyu.

-Dejate de tonterias, Kakarotto-Dijo el principe, para luego saludarle. Basicamente, los años, les habian hecho ser amigos, claro que ellos lo eran a su propia manera. Y jamas lo reconoserían ,ni frente a ellos mismos, ni frente a sí mismo. El orgullo saiyajin no tenía comparacion a nada de este mundo.

-Valla, parece que no te han machacado mucho, Vegeta-Dijo Kakarotto, bromenado con el principe-

-Bueno, espero que me traigas buenas noticias, Vegeta-Dijo el Rey-

-La verdad, la imbacion de la colonea del este, fué solo una falsa alarma-Dijo Vegeta-

-Porque?-Preguntó el rey-

-Porque, creo que 20 hombres normales y corrientes, no son una gran amenaza-Dijo Raditz-

-No comprendo porque Freezer, daría una alarma de imbacion, si solo ataca con 20 hombres-Dijo Kakarotto-

-No lo se!Pero ya estoy arto de que ese lagarto me haga perder el tiempo!-Dijo Vegeta, dando media vuelta y entrando al palacio, seguido de todos los demas-

-Bueno, ese no es nuetro problema, sino intentar de que no destroce demaciado las coloneas-Dijo el rey-Ahora, Nappa, necesito que me acompañes al otro lado del castillo. Vegeta, tu madre querrá verte-Dijo, para luego que todos vieran como Nappa y el rey se retiraban en direccion opuesta a los otros tres soldados-

-Valla, parece que el viaje fué una rotunda perdida de tiempo, ja-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Hmp, sí, pero no te creas Kakarotto, no somos los unicos que hemos perdido el tiempo en estos ultimos ocho meses-Dijo Raditz a su hermano-¿como te han ido tus bacaciones en Chikyu?-

-Raditz, no eran bacaciones, en realidad, era una mision. Tenía que estar allí y superbisar que todo estuviera bien, ademas tú tambien lo hiciste hace dos años¿lo recuerdas?-Dijo Kakarotto defendiendose-

-Sí, pero yo solo estuve tres meses, no ocho-Dijo Raditz, dejando a su hermano sin saber que responderles-

-Ademas, Kakarotto, esa no es mision para un soldado de tu clase-Dijo su hermano-

-El rey solo quería a alguien en que se pudiera confiar-Dijo Kakarotto-

-Hmp, si no me equiboco, Kakarotto, fuiste tú quien le enviaste un mensaje al rey para que te dejase cinco meses más en ese lugar-Dijo el soldado de alargado cabello. Vegeta prefería mantenerse al marjen y hacer como que no escuchaba.-¿no tenias un asunto que te tenía muy inquietado por contarnoslo?-

-Bueno, la verdad, de eso quería hablarte. Yo pedía que me dajaran más tiempo porque..bueno-El pobre Kakarotto, comensó a sentir que había algo en su garganta que le impedía hablar bien, pero lo peor era la cara, que su hermanoestaba poniendo-Porque..bueno..la cosa es que me voy a..casar-Terminó por decir Kakarotto, dejando a Raditz con dos ojos enormes y sorprendido. Vegeta iva delante y hacía como que no había escuchado lo que había escuchado. Y Kakarotto creía que no estaba poniendo nada de atencion. Pensó que sería mejor decircelo primero a su hermano. Creyó que a Vegeta no le importaría demaciado.

-"Pero que está diciendo este estupido!"-Vegeta no podía creer lo que había oido, y mucho menos pretendía mostrarse aludido por la combersacion que tenían los dos soldados detras de él.

-¿!¿Pero que estas diciendo!?!?. ¿!¿!estas bromeando verdad!?!?-Dijo Raditz, asustado. !Su hermanito se le casaba!-

-No, no es broma-Dijo Kakarotto incapas de mirarles a la cara-

-Pero..pero..pero tu sabes lo que es eso!?!?-Dijo Raditz dramatisando-¿!¿Sabes lo que se ignifica esa paralabra!?!?-

-Dejalo Raditz, puede escoger sus propias decisiones-Dijo Vegeta, volviendo a mirar pista alfrente, y siguiendo su camino-Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo-

-"Uuuuf, gracias Vegeta"-Pensaba Kakarotto un poco más tranquilo, ahora solo faltaban su madre y su padre-Ah, por sierto Raditz, conosco a alguien que te envía saludos desde Chikyu-Dijo él-

-¿quien?-Preguntó Raditz, haciendose el indiferente-

-De seguro que te acuerdas de ella, Bura. Te envió saludos, como hace tanto que no te veía-Dijo Kakarotto, sin darse cuenta de la reaccion que tenía uno de ellos-

-Ah, si la recuerdo, va a venir hoy ¿no?-Respondió Raditz-

-Así parece-Dijo Kakarotto, para terminar la combersacion. Por alguna razón sentía que alguien no se sentía comodo con esto. Despues de un tiempo, los tres llegaron a la habitacion real, donde la reina les esperaba.

----------------------------------

-Bura, despierta!-Gritaba alguien desde fuera de la habitacion de la mensionada mientras la golpeaba euforicamente-

-¿que susede?-Preguntó un poco adormilada. Apenas había dormido cuatro horas, por estar pegada en la ventana de la nave la noche anterior, y con la devilidad humana que pasaba por sus venas!necesitaba dormir mucho mas que eso!-

-¿!como que, 'que pasa!!Falta una hora para llegar a Vejitasei, así que te levantas ahora mismo!!, Estamos muy cerca-Despues de eso, Bulma pudo sentir como era que Rya se alejaba de la puerta, para dejarla sola y levantarse. Los recuerdos de los pensamientos de anoche volvieron a su mente. No es que fuera algo muy importante volver a verlo, seguramente él ya ni se acuerda de ella. Pero no sabía si sentiría adio o nervios al verlo. Sabía que para ella, él no significaba nada. O almenos eso es lo que le intentaba hacer entender su orgullo saiyajin. Pero su devilidad humana la intentaba auto convenser de que él había sido en la primera persona en la que se habá fijado-

-Como odio mi maldita devilidad humana!-Dijo al aire-"Gracias por este regalito, mamá"-Pensó sarcasticamente, para luego levantarse y comensar a vestirse-

----------

Continuará

----------

Saiyan-Blue


	15. Los Planes de Corrupcion

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora:Hola! Tardé mucho en subir algun capitulo de esta historia. Los que están muertos de ganas porque Vegeta y Bulma se encuentren ahora ya grandes...!!tengan paciencia!! Bueno, les dejo. Lean, perdonen las faltas ortograficas..Plis!!..Gracias por sus reviews a todos los que me han dejado, y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo..**

**Advertencia!!:**

**Recuerdo que ni Rya ni Brassica me pertenecen, puesto que no los cree yo ni nada por el estilo. Pero espero que puedan aceptar la integracion de estos personajes a mí historia, puesto que es un elogio el colocarlos, ya que las historias autenticas de donde los saqué son fantasticas y me encantaron. Gracias!!**

Capitulo 16: Los planes de corrupcion

La oscuridad de la sala era deteriorada por las palidas lumbreras del espacio. Aquí, durante años, sentado en la misma silla durante toda su vida. No era tan solo asombroso, más bien algo penoso, o lastimero ver que alguien había dedicado casi todos los años de su vida a esto, y solo a esto. Pero..Cuando sus ojos se clavaban en los tuyos, dejame decirte que la pena y la lastima desaparecen en segundos. Todo un imperio formado solo por él mismo, y una sangre vengativa y destructora que le venía de familia. Algo poco normal, era ser tan...paciente. Su familia era más conocida por la impotencia de sus actos, pero a la hora de la conquista, este miembro no era igual. Prefería observar la divercion que le podía llegar a dar una escena antes de pensar solo, y nada más, que en el poder. Pero como en todos, sus actos de 'pasiencia' tuvieron sus frutos, y con ellos se ganó un imperio enemigo, que asta ahora, depues de diez y ocho años, todabía era recordado como uno de sus más grandes errores.

-Espero que no seas lo bastante estupido como para volver a fallar ¿!verdad!?-Una voz imponente, probeniente de un hombre de almenos tres veces mas grande que él, le dava la espalda mientras él estaba sentado mirandole-Quizas nunca deví haber partido el imperio en tres, sino..-Su silencio calló sombre sus propios labios-

-No dudo que tu solo hubieras podido manejarlo, pero...creo que devería confiar en mi alto intelecto para manejar estas fasetas-Le respondió el pequeñito hombre detras de él-

-La verdad..no hablaba de manejarlo todo yo..Pero creo que habría perdido mucho menos si solo nos hubieramos encargado tu hermano y yo. Tu comportamiento es demaciado infantil..Y con respecto a lo de la confianza..Te daré un plazo de pocas semanas, dos como mucho. En cuanto vuelva quiero ver que ahora solo hay un imperio en primer lugar.-El hombre, sin más; se giró haciendose espacio con su larga capa, y desapareció entre las sombras de la habitacion, sin decir nada más. El hombre restante, solo quedó acompañado por el sonido de los motores de la nave, y su fría estancia. La ira lo carcomía.-

-"Juro, que si no fuera porque sé que no me sería un grato elogio 'por ahora', matarte, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho"-Sus pensamientos continuaban mientras lo único que hacía era apretar sus puños-Nadie me dice lo que hacer-Los susurros eran un adjetivo mas adecuado para definir el tono de voz que utilizó-

-My Lord?-Un hombre rechonchete, un poco más alto que el que estaba sentado y , ahora, semi enfadado, entró en la sala para hablar con su 'superior'-Deseaba verme, señor?-

-Así es soldado..-Respondió sin mirarlo. El rencor aun lo consumía-¿Está todo previsto?-

-Así es my lord..Todo previsto-Los nervios, siempre estarían por mas soldado que fuera. Era obio, el hombre frente a él, era el conquistador de uno de los mas grandes imperios, y la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de cometer errores delante de él; si querías seguir teniendo la cabeza sobre los ombros-

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte..-Falló en la ultima orden, porque claramente, segundos despues, una futura orden le dió por dar-Dodoria¿King Kold está fuera de la nave?-

-Así es, partió hace poco-Silecio, y al no resivir nada, el hombre de piel rosa se desapareció por la gran puerta metalica al final de la sala.-

----------------------------------

Despues de terminar de colocarse la ropa, se miró al espejo. ¿Quien podría decir que no era un saiyajin completa? Vamos, estaba fantastica!..

Su juego de armadura de los mas grandes guerreros, de los mas fuertes, se mostraba blanca, con protectores anaranjados, la tipica y clasica armadura de elite. Combinada con unas botas de el mismo color blanco. Carecía del huso de los guantes. Segun sus propios gustos, le alludaba mucho mas el huso de unos guantes del mismo material que los otros, solo que para su mejor movilisacion, eran de dedos cortados y rojos como la sangre. Su cabellos largo asta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, eran dejados caer con suabidad sobre su espalda, para dejar mostrar el bolumbre y hermoso color con el que había sido premiada desde su nacimiento. Su ojos azules, se mostraban maduros, y en cierta manera un poco frios. La vida le había dado demaciados golpes, como para demostrar a simple vista un poco de dulzura o algo.

Pero..ahora no tenía tiempo como para estar mirandose en un espejito, como si esperara que él la combenciera de que entre ella y los salvajes asquerosos que vería al salir, no había ninguna diferencia. Estaba equibocada. A quilometros se podía ver la enorme diferencia.

-¿!Sales o qué!!Te avisé hace media hora¿!Que tanto haces ahí dentro!!Sal, antes de que empiece a pensar que haces algo malo!! JAJA-Por qué tenian que interrumpirla!!Y encima de esa forma tan.. tan..¿!Como podria decir que hacía algo 'malo'!?-

-Ya salgo!!-Y sin más, atrabesó las puertas metalicas de la nave, para ver a la mujer de cabellos caobas y ojos azules marinos-¿!Por qué tanta prisa!?-Bulma se mordió la lengua, -"Que pregunta mas estupida!"-Pensó de sí misma-

-Por los dioses! Porque tenemos que ir a jugar a las canicas-Dijo sarcastica para luego exclamar-!!Porque estasmos apunto de aterrizar!!-Dijo la princesa para luego darse media vuelta sin mas-

-"Valla, que humores tiene..."-La pobre de Bulma no se dió cuenta en lo rapido que su mente se había olvidado de 'ciertos' pensamientos que la noche anterior la habian atormentado-

La nave dió el aviso de aterrizage y en la pantalla aparecieron los encargados de asegurar las fronteras de Vejitasei:

-Pedimos paso para aterrizar-Dijo la princesa con su voz fria heredada de los monarcas de el planeta que se disponía a terrizar-

-Identifiquese-En la pantalla apareció alguien muy conocido para la princesa y su peli-azul acompañante-

-Aish!-Dijo perdiendo la pasiencia-Comandante Bardock, soy la princesa! Dejate de tonterias!-Al instante no solo se veía a los que estaban en la nave, con caras palidas (mensos Bulma, claro), sino tambien a los que estaban detras de la pantalla-

-Op, valla. Entren!-Bardock se había dado cuenta de su herror, pero claro, no lo diría. Eran pocas la veces que la princesa venía a Vejitasei¿!Como se hiba a imaginar que era ella!?-

El escudo fronterizo que protege a Vejitasei, se dejó habrir por la entrada de las naves. Sin más, la nave de la princesa se aproximaba a la zona de aterrizaje.

-Me pregunto ¿para que demonios me habran dicho que venga aquí?-La princesa no estaba muy acostumbrada a pensar en voz alta, y este acto impresionó a Bulma-

-¿No piensas contestarme?-¿Así que era una pregunta?. Bueno...-

-Que quieres que te diga? Sino lo sabes tú, lo voy a saber yo...-Dijo Bulma haciendo girar sus ojos.-

Ambas estaban mirando por una enorme ventana circular el aterrizage a Vejitasei. Rya con su postura normal de brazos cruzados (de familia) y Bulma tan normal como siempre. Ya no tenía nada en Vejitasei, por lo tanto le dava igual si se estaba mucho tiempo en el planeta o no; pero no pudo dejar de lado ciertos pensamientos que le decían que..Estas semanas no sería muy relajadas.

----------------------------------

Las puertas de la sala del trono, se mostraban magestuosas y divinas como siempre. Rojas como la sangre, envueltas en paredes de tonos negros. El príncipe que hiba delante, abrió las puertas de sus dos manos, mostrando todas la grandesa del salón. Raditz y Kakarotto le seguían a sus espaldas. Con la mirada buscó a su madre, mientras dislumbraba una silueta femenina detras de el umbral de una de las puertas de la sala del trono, mejor dicho, en la habitacion real.

-Madre!-Dijo el príncipe. No tenía intenciones de ir a buscarla a su habitacion, cuando había sido ella quien le había sitado-

-Se vé que aun no te has quitado el enfado de las interrupciones por parte de Freezer, en tu última salida ¿verdad, Vegeta?-El alto bocabulario y tono dulce pero a la vez sebero y frio, de la reina, atrabezaba los oidos de los presentes mientras se mostraba delante de ellos, vestida con su hermosa armadura de color blanco y su cabello azul oscuro era mecido con cada uno de sus pasos.

-No tengo deseos de hablar de eso!-Su desagrado por el solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido le deban ganas de bomitar-.

-Está bien, como quieras. El no hablar de ello no hará desaparecer lo que ya ha pasado-Un gruñido se hizo oir por parte del principe, luego la reina se fijó en los otros dos presentes-Kakarotto, Raditz¿podriais hacer el favor de retiraros?-Tenía cosas importantes que hablar con su hijo, y por el humor que acababa de ver en él, no sería algo muy agradable, y mucho menos en presencia de esos dos.-.

-Por supuesto/Sí-Dijeron los dos hermanos. La verdad yo se imaginaban los que la reina le hablaría al principe saiyajin-

Se escucharon las puertas al serrarse detras de los dos guerreros. Luego, Brassica se puso a pensar en como sería mejor comenzar con la combersacion, sin desatar una discucion 'antes' de lo previsto.

-Vegeta..¿Cuantos años tienes?-Le preguntó la reina mientras le ofrecía hablar cordialmente con ella, mientras se servía algo para humedecer su garganta-

-Hmp..-La pregunta lo hacía estar inseguro, pero..tenía que contestar.-24 años..¿Porque?-Dijo con su gruesa y fuerte voz-

-Está bien, veo que quieres ir al grano-La reina pasó por su garganta un poco de vino, y luego miró a su hijo con la copa en la mano-¿Cuando piensas dar un heredero?-¿!Como!?...Ese era el verdadero mitivo de la combersacion-

-"Maldicion, ya está otra vez con lo mismo...Por lo menos esta vez no es mi padre!"-¿Acaso importa?-No quería tomar ese tema..¿!Para qué!?-

-Jum, claro que importa-Dijo divertida la reina al ver lo mucho que quería evadir el tema-Tu dever y el de todo príncipe en todas las dinastias, ha sido y será, dar un heredero al trono, depues de los veinte años. Tu padre y yo, hemos hecho la vista gorda por demaciado tiempo..Deves comenzar a pensar. Tu padre ya te dirá el plazo que tienes para escoger a alguien, sino, la escogerá él o yo..-Luego, tomó otro sorbo a su bebida, y miró como era que su hijo frucía más su seño..-

-¿!Es todo!?-Preguntó con cierto rencor hacia la 'odiosa' familia que tenía, con respecto a ese tema-

-Umm..No..Esta tarde llega tu hermano, y dado que seguro que no iras a resivirla ni mucho menos..-

-Sabe llegar solita a su habitacion..-La interrumpió el príncipe para dejar claro que no haría nada por el estilo..¿!Tenía que ser el guía turistico o qué!?-

-Dejame acabar...-!Que pasiencia que se había de tener con el 'niño'!-Esta noche haremos una cena. Sí, de esas que no te gustan y normalmente te saltas. Pero será mejor que no te la saltes, sino quieres quedarte más enfadado cuando te enteres de que hemos tomado una decisión hacerca de Freezer, sin tu presencia.-La reina dejó la copa sobre la mesa, y le dió la espalda a su hijo para ir a su dormitorio-

-¿Ese es el motivo de la cena?-Dijo Vegeta para hacerse oir, levantando un poco la voz-

-Así es!-Dijo la reina, y desapareció de la sala-

-"Hmp, almenos piensan tratar el asunto y no quedarse con los brazos crusados!"-Luego de pensar en esto, salió de la sala para entrenar un poco-

----------------------------------

La nave había aterrizado. Ahora se disponían a ser resividas por una enorme fila de soldados cuadrados y bien formados.

-El orgullos de Vejitasei-Dijo la princesa en forma de burla. Al final de la larga fila de soldados, ambas saiyajins pudieron ver a Nappa y Zorn-

Los esclabos se encargaron de repartir el equipage y siertos materiales, sus lugares asignados. Los soldados en fila, no pudieron evitar fijarse en las dos saiyajines de clase alta pasar entre ellos. Sus miradas se disviaban, aunque devían permanecer sin mover. Milk, que claramente venía en la nave con Bulma y Rya, por ordenes de esta última, fué camino al laboratorio acompañando a los esclabos, para asegurarse de que no habría problemas con la llegada del materíal que pidieron los cientificos de Vejitasei.

-Bienvenida a Vejitasei princesa..Hace mucho que no la veía-La saludó Nappa, y junto con Zorn, se inclinaron levemente para mostrar respeto-

-Lo mismo digo Nappa-Respondió-Ahora, me gustaría que me llevaras ante su majestad. Necesito hablar con ellos-No quería dar más rodeos al asunto de 'para qué la enciaron a Vejitasei' Ademas que tambien podía aprobechar, hablar de cierta cosa.-

-Me temo que eso no va con las ordenes que me ha dado su majestad.-Dijo sincero y tranquilo Nappa. Él sabía que la princesa no era tan terca como el príncipe y que comprendería el porque de negarle lo que ella quería-

-Hmp, muy bien-Dijo para leugo esperar a lo que tenía que decirle Nappa-

-La acomodaremos devidamente. Luego, podrá hablar con su padre en la cena que se pronunciará esta noche, y en la que la necesitan con urgencia-

-A sí¿Y a que se deve?-Rya no pudo ver como Nappa ponía toda su atencio en ella, y como luego Zorn, aprobechando esta ocacion, habló con Bulma-

-Guerrera Bura..Alguien requiere de su presencia-Bulma quedó sorprendida tanto como, con las palabras de Zorn, como con el simple hecho que le haya hablado.-

Viendo Bulma, lo entretenida que estaba Rya hablando más alla, con Nappa, no pensó ni quizo decirle nada de su ausencia momentanea.

-Está bien-Luego, la peli-azul siguió a Zorn donde devía ir-

----------------------------------

¿Acaso siempre estaba escuro en esa nave? La verdad, es verdad que el espacio infinito era oscuro pero..Podrían encender una luz de vez en cuando.

-Perdona la penumbra de la habitacion, pero aquí todos estamos acostumbrados ya , a ella-Su voz extraña y acaramelada retumbaba en sus oidos con cierto asco-

-Sí, bueno, tengo prisa y dejemosnos de cuantos-Parecía que no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos-

-Bueno, si tu quieres...-Se giró para verle cara a cara, apesar de la oscuridad, lo veía muy bien-El trato es éste: Tu haces lo imposible por darme la suficiente informacion como para que yo pueda manejar los escudos que cubren al planeta, a placer, y antes de destruir el planeta, tu estaras feliz y libre surcando el espacio lejos de la destruccion-Ya estaba arto de esperar para la destruccion de eso 'supuesto' imperio-

-Hmp, me parece justo, aunque quiero más cosas que solo una nave inservible-Ya que estaba¿porque no pedía más?-

-Bueno¿y que pasa por tu mente?-Pronunció nuevamente divirtiendose con lo retorcida que tenían en alma y la mente, algunos-

-Un escuadron solo para mí, formado por los mejores guerreros de la mejor raza que haya vajo tu poder, para que me obedescan y...-Se dibujó una sorrisa en su oscuro rostro-y el 5 de las ganancias que te den los probeedores del imperio Saiyajin, depues de su destruccion-

-Om¿no crees que el 5 es mucho? Digo¿para que querrías tanto?-Al lagarto le pareció mas listo de lo que parecía-

-Ja, el que me juego la vida soy yo, y encima por un lagarto que no sabe como arreglarselas solo..Así que..dame lo que pido, amenos que..¿quieras buscarte la vida?-Ahora Freezer herbía en rabía.¿! quien era ese mono para burlarse de él así!?...Controlandose respondió:

-Bien, así lo haré. Pero recuerdo un pregunta que tenía que hacerte antes de irte..¿Porque quieres tricionar a tu rasa?-Dijo maleficamente el lagarto-

-Tengo mis motivos...Vejitasei ya no merece llamarse imperio, y mucho menos planeta de los saiyajines-Solo se oía rencor en su boca, rencor por algo que al parecer, le había dolido mucho..-

-Por que lo dices?-La curiosidad le carcomía..Nunca había escuchado hablar a un saiyajin así de su propia raza-

-La monarquía domina demaciado..demaciado para un planeta que dice ser de guerreros 'libres'-Sin mas le dió la espalda a el lagarto, dispuesto para irse-

-Bien, Turles. El trato está serrado-Dijo Freezer para ver como se iva sin ningun respeto-"Orgullo sigue teniendo, eso ya lo veo. !Pero pagará muy cara el simple hecho de burlarse de mí, ja!-

----------------------------------

Bulma seguía a Zorn con tranquilidad 'aparente'. Por dentro los neviosismos se la comían, y no se le ocurría quien podría querer hablar con ella, y que encima le avisara a Zorn para llebarla a algun sitio.

-Ya estamos cerca-Dijo Zorn para intentan apagar el silencio de el camino. La verdad, recordaba perfectamente a la ahora 'mujer' detraz de él. La recordaba, de cuando ella era pequeña. Cuando dió vuelta en todas las bocas de Vejitasei por su extremada inteligencia. La miraba de reojo, anonado con su hermosura y su aire de mujer. Se veía hermosa-

-Bien..-Bulma no tenía nada más que decir, pero se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que el sodado que la guiaba la miraba. Sin más, se abenturó a preguntar:-¿Sabes quien requiere mi precensia?-

-Sí-Dijo el soldado. Le encantaba la suavidad de su voz, y a la vez lo dura que se veía en su rostro. Eso le hacía pensar que era solo una mascara la que veía.

-¿Po..podrias decirme quien es?-Preguntó con cierta timidez, cosa que sorprendió a Zorn, pero que a la vez afirmaba lo que pensaba de ella.-

-Ya lo veraz..Estamos llegando-No estaba autorizado para revelar algo así.-

Por suerte para Bulma, unos pocos pasos más allá, se veía su destino, pero le extrañó que fuera la sala las naves. ¿Quien podría ser?.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado, ahora eres tú la única que puede entrar-Zorn le brindó una sonrrisa. El pobresillo no perdía la esperanza de algun día llegar a ver más allá que esa simple armadura.

-Está bien..-Estaba tan nerviosa, que se le salió algo que quizás, hubiera sido mejor, que nunca hubiera aprendido-Gracias-Al darse cuenta de su herror, abrió sus propio ojos, y miró al soldado-

Este estaba completamente congelado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Se veía una chica dulce pero..¿gracias?..Este le parecía..extraño. Pero al ver que la chica tambien se había dado cuenta, y de sus horribles nerviosismos (su olfato no podía engañarlo) Le dijo:-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-Con esto la tranquilisó un poco más, pero no del todo¿!era demaciado amable!?-

-Bien..-No sabía nada más que decir, y entro en la sala, depues de brindarle una última mirada a Zorn, para (si que ella se lo propuciera) alimentar las iluciones del pobre Zorn-

Al entrar, Bulma pudo ver (como era lo normal) cientos de naves, con modelos y funciones diferentes. !Parecía estar en el paraizo!.

-Esperaba verte mas pronto, Bura-Escuchó Bulma, una tosca y masculina voz a sus espaldas, la cual, no sabía si asus tarla o algo por el estilo-

-Su..su majestad!-Dijo levemente sorprendida, y aunque quizo ocultarlo todo, quedó presente ante los ojos del rey, para él estaba más que pasable sus acciones, claramente no era completamente saiyajin-

-Bura, te he sitado aquí por razones muy importante y del todo secretas-El rey se mostraba más serio de lo normal, lo que le hizo retomar el hilo a Bulma, pero seguía igual de impresionada. Ni su propia hijo lo había podido ver. Y si quería hablar con ella..¿porque no lo hacía en la cena?-

-Estoy plenamente dispuesta a oirle, su majestad-Dijo Bulma, para no dejar más tiempo a el silencio entre ambos. Al parecer el rey tenía prisa, y la cena se aproximaba-

Al rey le hizo cierta gracia interior las acciones de Bulma. Era como una mujer (hermosa como lo había sido su madre) pero con algunas fasetas de niña inocente he infantil. Era rara, pero recordaba como era que cuando necesitaba ponerse seria, dejaba a todos con la boca abierta. Ahora que lo pensaba..Tenía un gran parecido con su esposa..¿!Pero que pasa!?,¿!Esque no hay un solo minuto enque no piense en ella!?-Te preguntarás porque quise hablarte ahora y en la sala de maquinas-Dijo pudiendo controlar un poco mejor su devilidad-En la de naves, no hay camaras de sonido, y si te hubieras dado cuenta, estamos parados en un lugar alque ninguna camara de video llega, así que no te muevas-Ahora tanto ellas como él estaban un poco mas relajados, no había tanta tencion, y por suerte para el rey, podía librarse de ese olor de nerviosismo que probenía de Bulma. Para mala suerte de esta, ella no había sido muy bien dotada de la delicadez olfativa, y no simpre podía darse cuenta-

-De que se trata?-

-Te hablo aquí, porque así estaré seguro que el resto de Vejitasei no se enterará de el peligro que corremos-

-¿Como?-Quizas devería explicarse mejor-

-Tengo mas que claro que hay soldados o habitantes del planeta que me odian, y clara mente no desearía que se enteraran de que el escudo de Vejitasei a recaido últimamente. El escudo está perdiendo fuerza-Ahora lo entendía mejor-

-Acaso quiere que cree otro?-Le encantaba la agudeza de esa chica-

-Yo pensaba mejor en una reparación-

-No quiero parecer desobediente ni mucho menos, pero..Depende de los daños o problemas que tengo el escudo deverá repararse o crear un nuevo-

-Sí, está bien, pero hay un cierto problema para tí-No le gustaba dar malas noticias, ni mucho menos cuando tenía claro que todo Vejitasei entraría en guerra-

-Acaso, algo de lo que se hablará esta noche?-Su intuicion era como la de un felino. Eso le podría encantar a cualquier macho.

-Sí. Tenemos decidido que entraremos en contiendas con Freezer dentro de cinco dias, no solo por nuestra parte. Los ataques de Freezer se han hecho más frecuentes que antes, y estamos mas que seguros que planea algo..Tenemos que proteger nuentro planeta. Es tan cobarde que puede querer intentar otra vez destrozarlo desde el espacio, pero no poder comenzar con esto con un escudo inestable¿me comprendes?-Valla! Ya entendía porque el imperio iva tan fasinantemente con un rey como él-

-Sí, comprendo perfectamente. En cinco dias, o quizás antes podré tener un escudo preparado si comi...-Pero fué interrumpida-

-Aun no he acabado...-Ups, Bulma se sentía penetrada por la mirada del rey-Necesitamos guerreros fuertes, y quiero que crees un projecto para antes de dos dias, y que pueda prolongar una mallor facilidad de entrenamiento, y...esto no te parecerá facil pero..Te necesitamos para encabezar un escuadron-¿!QUE!? le pedía todo eso en solo cinco dias!?...(no le extrañaba que le traicionaran..)-

-Pero.. es muy poco tiempo, no podré sola y...-

-No estarás sola..Tedrás a todos mis cientificos en ello. Todos los que te hagan falta. Pero el asunto del escudo deves intentar mantenerlo en secreto.-¿!Acaso le encantaba interrumpir!?..Bueno, eso no importa pero...aun había algo más-

-Pero, los escuadrones..No necesitan a alguien como yo, necesitan a alguien que valga de verdad para ello, y yo no..-Como decía el rey 'con algunas fasetas de niña inocente he infantil.' ¿!Porque actuaba así!?-

-Eso que acabas de decir me ha demostrado de que vales para ello. En la cena se infirmará de tu salida, y tambien de otras cosas..-El rey se disponía a retirarse-A..y Bura..-Comenzó a mencionara de espaldas a ella y a algunos cuantos metros de distacia-Si quieres mostrar que verdaderamente eres saiyajin..Sé mas segura en tí misma!Y no trates de volver a desobedecerme!-Esto último con algo de brusquedad, pero el rey terminó retirandose igualmente-

Ahora tenía un triple o un cuadruple de problemas que creía que tendría al llegar a Vejitasei. Ahora solo podía esperar a la cena, y dar lo mejor de ellas..¿!Que no era saiyajin!A ver si le va acabar callendo mal el reisito ese!Hmp!..

----------

Continuará

----------

**Notas Finales:Hola otra vez! Sí, ya sé que están artos de mí pero devo avisar de algo..El proximo capitulo, me tardaré en subirlo pero...!!Les pormeto colocar esos cinco dias dolorosos para Bulma y tambien narrar que pasará entre nuentras pareja!! Sin olvidar al malvado de Turles y a nuestro Bardock..Aaah!! Y..se acuerdan de Milk? y de Kakarotto? Tambien saldrán mucho mas..sip..jeje..Aaah, se me olvidaba..Fans del rey Vegeta, esperen al proximo porque...Daré planos principales solo para él MUAJAJAJA..Aahhha, recuerdan a Toma y a Serippa..¿Que pasó con ellos¿Sabe Serippa que Toma sabe los de 'su hija'?...(Intriga) Espero sus review si quereis el proximo capitulo de verdad MUAJAJA..ok? porfa! Adios y Gracias por leer..!!!!**

Saiyan-Blue


	16. La cena

Saiyan-Blue

**Notas de Autora: Bueno, mil años me he terdado, pero al final, lo maravilloso a llegado. JAJA..Bueno, debo decir, que intentaré que el capitulo que les entregaré ahora, no solo sea de su agrado; sino que también haré lo posible por poner todas esas cosas que dije que pondría..jeje, disfrútenlo..!! Ademas, bueno..Mas de una persona me ha dicho que he dado un bajón en mi forma de escribir.. y...es verdad..Lo he querido dejar todo, y por eso..Pero bueno, ahora me dieron ganas de escribir, y después de pensarlo mejor..Quizás no es bueno dejar cosas a medias..¿o no?..Bueno, lo siento mucho por haberles hecho leer esas 'cosas'...Gracias...Espero que le guste, les traigo algo largo para que puedan perdonar mi enorme tardanza..adios!  
**

Capitulo 17: La cena

Salió de la sala de la misma forma que había entrado, pero...Había un problema, y uno bien grande ¡No sabía como llegar a su habitación!. Se supone que eso es normal, no tienes ni idea de como llegar, porque este no es tu hogar, y hace mas de diez años que no estas aquí. Caminó por los pasillos un poco nerviosa. No estaba segura de adonde iba, pero por lo menos se dirigía a algún sitio. Caminó y caminó. Por ahora sus pies iban sin rumbo aparente, mientras mira el suelo, y los pasos que daba, solo se dedicaba a oír sus propios pensamientos. Los acontecimientos resientes junto al rey, podría decirse que la dejaron, congelada, en todo sentido. En se le ocurría que hacer. Podría buscar los antiguos planos de su madre para la creación de un escudo protector, pero ante todos los otros obstáculos, estaba en blanco...Y para colmo, solo caminaba dando vueltas de allá para acá..Sin mas, mientras su mente la absorbía en un absoluto desanimo, al ver su perdida de rumbo, solo pudo concentrarse en escuchar pasos, frente a su caminar. En principio, mas que nada, estuvo depuesta a salir de este laberinto, y comenzar de una vez por todas, ese plan que le ayudaría a demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía que era.

-¡Bura! ¿Que haces aquí?-La princesa se presentaba delante de ella, al parecer la estaba buscando.-Llevas más de media hora, que te ha tragado la tierra ¿¡Donde te habías metido!?-Bulma sentía que por lo menos estaba con alguien que podía llevarla a donde debía ir, y no estar mas tiempo perdida. Rya no parecía muy paciente ante la situación-

-Ufff, menos mal que te encuentro. -Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, claro está que no le diría la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el padre de ésta-

-Hmp, me imagino que te habrás perdido. Los castillos de Vejitasei no son para personas que nunca han estado aquí. Será mejor que me sigas, hay que estar presentables para la cena-Rya se dio media vuelta, esperando que Bulma la siguiera, pero ésta no hizo nada más que quedarse en su sitio, mirando como la princesa le daba la espalda-

-¿Que tiene de malo la forma en que estoy vestida?-La verdad, parecía que Bulma no se había dado cuenta de lo sucia que estaba, después de hacer una pequeña parada en un planeta lejano, antes de llegar a Vejitasei. Estas palabras, solo podrían ser parte de su sangre humana, esa era la única explicación que podría encontrar Rya, a esa pregunta tan estúpida, y a la tan corta mira de su compañera. La verdad, como deseaba que fuera una saiyajin completa. Rya se giró para encarar a su compañera-

-Aish, no repliques y ven. Ya me han dicho donde nos alojaremos-Bulma seguía a Rya, asta llegar al centro de el palacio, ahí subieron al segundo piso por unas escaleras, y llagaron asta una puerta. Ambas se detuvieron delante de esta. La puerta, al igual que todas las del palacio, era metálica, sin ningún brillo elemental. Parecía que Bulma, esperaba alguna indicación por parte de la joven de cabellos caoba-

-Valla, creía que sería mas pequeño todo esto. Veo que han mejorado en la tecnología-Ahora estaban entrando. Era un ancho pasillo, con una puerta a cada costado. Así eran la mayoría de las habitaciones conjuntas, y al parecer ellas utilizarían ésta. El interior era igual que el exterior. Que mas se podría decir. Bulma miraba fijamente a la princesa-

-No te creas, quizás los edificios sean más grandes, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la poca y escasa tecnología que nos queda-Rya entró, seguida de Bulma. Ahora la princesa se dedicó a dar ordenes, como toda una monarca, cosa que no impresionó mucho a Bulma. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y personalidad.

-Bien, yo me quedo con la puerta derecha, tú con la izquierda. La cena es dentro de muy poco. Tus cosas están ya en tu habitación. ¡No te entretengas!-Serró la puerta de su propia habitación, tras sus espaldas, sin más. Parecía que tenía prisa y se veía mas alarmada o nerviosa de lo normal. Almenos eso vio nuestras quiera Bulma, quien se quedó mirando la puerta, como si aun estuviera pensando en la que había pasado. La verdad es que, desde que Bulma la vio después de su pequeña separación, sintió como si alguna cosa incomodara a la joven princesa-

-"¿Que será?, Quizás también le habrán dado tareas como a mí"-Pensaba. Sin más, decidió no perder el tiempo dentro de el pasillo y dirigió sus pies asta la puerta de la habitacion, que le correspondería por cinco dias o mas-Bueno, ahora será mejor que me dé una ducha-Bulma entró a su habitación, serrando la puerta con el cerrojo. Demasiadas presiones, o mejor dicho 'tareas', dadas por un día. Pero sí, tenía una presión muy grande. Lo peor es que aun desconocía su existencia.

La habitación era enorme, una habitación de elite. Un gran balcón trajo extraños recuerdos a su mente, aunque un poco borrosos por el tiempo. Sin querer pensar más en ello, le dio a su mente riendas sueltas, dando paso también a sus acciones, mientras se acercaba a la cama, con aire de cansancio y desgano-

-Valla-Se tiró sobre la suave y blanda cama, con sus brazos estirados. Pero aunque su posición, mostrara completa comodidad, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas y mas vueltas-Ahora tengo que pensar una forma de incrementar la fuerza de los guerreros, y encima manejar el asunto de el escudo. Valla, ¡tengo menos de dos días para eso!-Serrando los ojos, intentó relajarse un poco más. Serían unos largos días. Primero trabajar, luego ser comandante de un escuadrón que siquiera conocía, y luego la guerra. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estaría preparada. No fallaría, no se lo permitiría.-No perderé más mi tiempo-De un salto se levantó, y caminó rumbo a la ducha, intentando creer que estaría preparada para antes de la llegada de la princesa. Hoy preferiría que los dioses la ayudaran a que todo estuviera de su lado.-

Tenía calor. Estaba sudando. Un poco de entrenamiento no le haría mal, antes de la dichosa y 'estúpida' cena. Ni siquiera sabía para qué la harían. Según decían los encargados de vigilancia espacial, Freezer estaba cada vez mas cerca. Eso era una claro amenaza, no solo para su planeta o su raza, sino también para él. Algo le decía que ese lagarto venía por algo más que solo tecnología y supremacía. Pero él no entendía de que temían tanto al estúpido tirano. Ahora, no era el estúpido niño de seis años, que se enfrentó a Zarbon, quedando echo polvo. Ahora era mayor, mejor, y ese estúpido lagarto endemoniado no le derrotaría ni con todo su estúpido ejercito. Toda su vida entrenando duro, para ver la cabeza de Freezer en un pico, y seguir con su vida, conquistando, siendo el líder de todo, Hmp, no había duda, la idea era 'muy' atractiva. Su propio imperio, y luego, ascender a el mando de el imperio saiyajin como..El príncipe Vegeta, y el líder de todo el imperio. Gracias a él, y por sus propias fuerzas. La verdad, su escudo de orgullo, y supremacía, demostraba con creces que no era de esas personas que prefería un 'la unión hace la fuerza'. Eso eran tonterías. Debilidades absurdas, sentimientos absurdos. Mejor era hacerlo solo. Así saldría perfecto. No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino de conquista, ni mucho menos en la futura batalla con el villano. Solo él tendría el placer extenso de estrechar ese asqueroso cuello en sus manos, asta sentir que toda vida huía de él, de su cuerpo, y de su corazón..Si es que tenía claro.

El príncipe, siguió dando espacio a sus pensamientos, mientras varias patadas eran lanzadas al aire, y mantenía un pleno control sobre cada uno de sus movimientos. La robots, no ayudaban mucho en el incremento de su propio poder, pero eso era otro asunto. Siguió levitando. Asta que, deteniendo todos sus movimientos, hizo un descenso, y bajó a el suelo de la cámara de entrenamiento.

-"Este maldito entrenamiento, no me está sirviendo de nada últimamente. ¡Ni tampoco esos estúpidos robots!"-¿Dejar de entrenar? ¿Ahora? No habría problemas, ademas la cena estaba a pocos minitos, pero luego, iría al laboratorio para cambiar algunas 'cositas' con respecto a esos estúpidos robots.-Necesito cambiar la manera de entrenar, sino me iré a conquistar algún planeta. Estoy arto de todo esto-A la mente le llegaron las ultimas palabras que había cruzado con su 'estimada' madre-Hmp, un heredero. Bien, si lo quieren, se lo daré, a ver si así me dejan en paz-Pareciera como si su mente intentara rectificar sus palabras-

En sus labios salió su típica sonrisa, esa sonrisa cruzada y burlona-Claro..Pero siempre que yo quiera y cuando quiera, JAJA-Hubieron muchos que dijeron que su sonrisa, sonaba claramente maléfica. Podría ser capaz de asustar a los mismísimos muertos. Su pecho se mecía al son de sus carcajadas maléficas, mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, con total tranquilidad, como si lo anterior no le hubiera afectado para nada. Sin mas, dejó sus risas de lado, y se decidió por no perder el tiempo, en esas cosas tan vanas y estúpidas. Era el mejor, no necesitaba perder el tiempo en recordárselo a sí mismo-

El príncipe, se encaminó a las duchas. Todo, era una enorme sala de entrenamiento para él solo. Parecía una habitación, blanca y metálica, reforzada, aunque claramente sus poderes habían puesto en duda si estaba reforzada o no. Estando preparado para quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, compuesta de solo botas de entrenamiento, y unos pantalones cortos, sintió que unos finos brazos lo agarraban desde atrás. Unos finos dedos perteneciente a esos brazos escurridizos, comenzaron a acariciar los duros y bien formados pectorales de el saiyajin-

-¿¡Como demonios has entrado!?-La verdad, no estaba nada contento de que esa persona lo haya molestado antes de 'su' ducha-¡Creí haberte dicho que no me molestaras durante mi entrenamiento!-

-Pero ahora no estas entrenando, verdad-Dijo una suave y sensual voz, al oído de el saiyajin-

-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia-Sin mas, se soltó de el agarre de la chica, y se propuso definitivamente a:-¡Fuera de aquí!-Tenía el seño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados, se había girado para mirarla, a ver si así se iba-

-Vamos, príncipe..Aun hay tiempo para la cena-Le dijo mientras le serraba el ojo, y se le acercaba lentamente, teniendo en claro lo que haría, y también lo que pretendía para con el príncipe-

-¡Maldición!, ¡déjame en paz! ¡y lárgate de una vez Syria!, ¡No estoy para juegos!-Tenía los brazos empuñados. Demasiados problemas por un día, y la ira hacia los acontecimientos recienten le sellaban por completo. Ademas, tampoco tenía que arrepentirse de nada. Él era el príncipe de los saiyajins, y se hacía todo como él quería, y cuando él quería. No se dejaría dominar por una simple mujer que creía tener un poco de dominio sobre él. Hmp, dominio..¡Jamás eso sería verdad!-

-Aish, está bien Vegeta. Al parecer has tenido un día pésimo.-Dejó de acercársele, y clavó sus maduros ojos esmeralda, en las oscuras pozas de él-Pero...¿Esta noche nos veremos?-Dijo inocentemente. La mujer parecía seguir persistiendo con sus intenciones, mientras tenía las manos juntas y entrelazadas, detrás, en su espalda, intentando aparentar total inocencia, para así segur con su delicado juego.-

-Hmp, eso lo decidiré yo-El príncipe se dio la vuelta, mientras escuchaba como los pasos de la mujer, eran dejados tras su caminar-"Falta muy poco para la cena, ¡Maldición!, ¡Que tanto querrán hablar!"-Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, y se preparó para ducharse. Quizás las noticias de esta noche, harían comenzar la guerra, la maravillosa guerra a muerte que había estado esperando tanto tiempo. La magnifica guerra, donde demostraría su implacable poderío, y donde desintegraría el cuerpo de Freezer. Esperaba con ansias los afirmantes resultados, y sino no lo eran..Él mismo se encargaría de ello.

En la habitación, preparándose para la cena. Era oscuro, tenía las manos apoyadas en el mesón frente al espejo. Pensando..Había tenido tantas visiones ultima mente, pero no las tenía tan horribles y confusas, desde hace 18 años, cuando toda la guerra comenzó. ¿Acaso era una señal? Lo peor de todo, es no tener nada claro en sus revelaciones. Shive dormía, por suerte, sino se estaría preocupando otra vez de todo. La verdad, ahora casi cada noche estaba sin poder dormir, ya que siempre veía cosas, cosas horrendas. ¡Maldición! ¡Como desearía poder descifrar todo! Así podría saber lo que sería de la guerra. Sus ojos estaban como en blanco, como si no supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo pensaba en lo principal. La guerra. No había seguridad de que los saiyajines fueran mas fuertes. Lo mas horroroso era saber que de algún forma o otra Frezzer acabaría enterándose de todos los temas hablados, pero nunca podrían saber qué era lo que el lagarto planeaba contra la destrucción de su raza. Tenían plena confianza en el escudo, pero eso no era suficiente. En 18 años Freezer había reclutado bastantes razas de guerra. Claramente ninguna tan única como la saiyajin, pero ese no era el caso. Tecnología les sobraba, pero no era lo importante. La elite, tenía posibilidades, pero no la clase baja. No aquellos que tienen claro que morirán, y que posiblemente no lo contarán dos veces. Había que darles animo, de alguna forma. Él lo entendía mejor que nadie. Él había sentido eso muchas veces antes. No dejaba la posición en la que estaba. Pero su mente había cambiado completamente de rumbo.

De la frustración interior, dio un fuerte golpe en el mesón-Mierda-Gritó, al darse cuenta de que podría haber despertado a Shive, si ésta no durmiera como un tronco-

Bardock, tenía el torso descubierto, con solo unos pantalones. Fue ha la habitación conjunta, y vio allí dormir a Shive. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados. Solo la miraba.

-"Hmp, quien iba a decir que yo, pasaría de ser el joven rebelde y travieso, a ser el comandante de la elite mayor espacial"-Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-"Si no fuera por Shive..quizás, no sería más que un clase baja solitario"-La sonrisa de sus labios se borró-"¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo perdiendo el tiempo!?..Hmp, debilidades.."-Bardock, sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana-"¿¡ que demonios...!?"-Se dirigió hacia la ventana y ahí:

-¡Bardock! ¡Hace 10 años que no te veo!-Un hombre alto, de tez acaramelada, y cabellos caobas, se asomó por la ventana de nuestro querido comandante-

-¡Toma!-Gritó tan fuerte, que de dentro se escucharon ciertas cosas en las que ambos hombre pusieron muchísima atención-

-Bardock, mira la hora que es-Se levantó una Shive medio dormida, mientras se daba cuenta de que su querido compañero no estaba solo-¡Toma!-Divertida, y asombrada, saludó al guerrero asomado a la ventana-Pero entra, no te quedes ahí-

-Lo siento, Shive, Bardock, ahora no puedo, pero desearía que Bardock, si es que su 'atareada agenda se lo permite'-Le dijo divertida e irónicamente, a su querido compañero de hace años-Viniera a ese lugar en el que hace años nos..acostumbrábamos a hablar, ésta noche, a eso de las once-Le dio la mano. Las miradas serias de ambos, turbaron a Shive, confundiéndola. No entendía nada.Demaciada seriedad entre dos amigos que no tenían secretos, transparentes como el cristal. Definitivamente las noticias de Toma no eran para saltar de alegría. Almenos eso pensaba, al ver las acciones de ambos.-

-Bien, así lo haré-Bardock le dio la afirmativa, para luego ver como Toma se despedía de su compañera, y salía volando, de la misma forma que había venido. Se le quedó viendo, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la ventana abierta, mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba. Malas noticias. Solo podría traer malas noticias. Como estaba arto de ellas.-

-Que extraño está ¿no crees?-Dijo Shive, mirando hacia donde el guerrero de clase baja, se había retirado. Bardock se sorprendió al ver que no era el único que había sentido aquel comportamiento, como algo mas que un saludo extraño.-

Bardock suspiró-Han pasado muchos años, quizás haya cambiado-Entraron, Bardock serró la ventana y:-No crees que deberías estar lista para la cena, en vez de estar durmiendo-Le dijo de broma mientras la tomaba de la cintura, y la apresaba contra su fuerte pecho-

-jaja, mira quien habla, el comandante que apenas está con pantalones-Ambos se sonreían. Ahora mismo, a Bardock, no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar, siempre que estuviera con 'ella'. Nunca pudo sopesar o intentar manejar aquel único sentimiento de debilidad que se permitía mostrar, únicamente son Shive. Claramente tenía sangre de clase baja, solo que tenía mas fuerzas que los demás y podía formar parte de la elite, y que tenía una compañera de segunda clase.-

-Bien, entonces tendré que vestirme y tú también ¿no?-Era mejor no continuar con el rodeo. No solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Mejor no sería no pensar en el descontrol, en no poder dominar demasiado la debilidad. Creo que ambos no sabían el nombre de la simple emoción que vivía cada día. ¿Quizás felicidad? No, no estaba permitido. Mejor dejarlo, ahora hay cosas mas importantes.

-Así es-Bardock la soltó, mientras observaba la huida de ella, para vestirse,y cambiar sus ropas a las adecuadas. Dejando de mirarla, se encaminó a su armario para estar igual de preparado.-

Tarde. Eso es lo que era, y es. Es tarde. ¿¡Quien tarda 45 minutos en la ducha!? ¡Maldición! ¡Solo quedaban 20 minutos! No podría comprender si la histeria constante con la que nació, era parte de su sangre guerrera o simplemente de la sangre de los débiles. Ahora solo quería salir pronto de ese lugar, antes de que llegara Rya.

-Ahora sí que la hice buena-Bulma corría por toda la habitación, rebuscando algo apropiado para ponerse. La habitación estaba hecha un campo de batalla. El orden era de las cosas que menos le importaban. Revisaba cada cajón, cada mueble que estuviera a su vista o a su alcance, y si era necesario para una mejor movilización, el empujar un mueble o moverlo, no lo pensaba dos veces.-¿¡Donde están mis cosas!?-Estaba histérica. Ahí no había nada de ella, como había asegurado Rya. El nerviosismo no le dejaba pensar. Seguía revolviendo. Siquiera miraba lo que revolvía sacada de los cajones. Pareciera que tenía claro lo que necesitaba o quería colocar sobre su cuerpo-

De pronto, golpecitos en la puerta, detuvieron sus histeria-¡Quien es!-Gritó, no hallando mas paciencia ni sentimiento alguno que pudiera cambiar sus reacciones generales. Siquiera pensó en la semejanza de la voz, o si la conocía. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió quien era. Ella seguía mirando por la enorme habitación-

-¿¡Como que quien es!? Soy yo, ¡Estúpida!..¿Estas lista?-Rya, preparada para bajar, venía a buscar a su compañera de escuadrón. Tampoco tenía paciencia, pero eso..eso era de familia. Le reventaba no ser perfecta, y las tardanzas de su compañera, le obligaban a ello. Se podía imaginar lo que estaba haciendo. El ruido que producía era suficiente como para dar riendas a la imaginación, pero se estaba hartando.-

-Espera..No, estoy lista-Dijo sin abrir la puerta, intentando seguir en busca de sus cosas. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Rya, estaba mirando la puerta, como si esta fuera la que le hablara, y con los brazos cruzados-

-Abre la puerta-Rya había perdido su total paciencia ¿¡Como, que aun no estaba lista!? Creía saber el por qué-Abre esta puerta..¡O la haré explotar!-

Ante las 'educadas' peticiones de Rya, Bulma terminó abriendo la puerta, recibiendo a la princesa, en una habitación, patas arriba, y con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo-

-¿Acaso no encuentras tu ropa?-Rya, estaba con la típica poce 'familiar' frente a la puerta vestida con..con..¿¡con un vestido!? La histeria desvaneció al ver lo absurdo de su atuendo..op..no..no puede ser..parece que ya sabía porque no encontraba las cosas que quería-

-¿¡Que es eso!?-Dijo Bulma, señalando la ropa de la princesa. No quería creer lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Era una estupefacta estupidez. Rya miraba a su compañera con cara de quien está mirando un animalito estúpido.-

-Hmp, ya veo, ¿acaso no sabes que para estas ocasiones hay que vestirse así?, valla, por eso no encontrabas tu ropa-Rya entró sin más, mientras Bulma seguía con la boca por los suelos, sin comprender nada, mientras su cerebro seguía procesando la información recibida. No, era mas terca que una mula. Normal que no quisiera darse cuenta de las cosas.-

-¿¡Con vestido!?-Fue lo único que pudo decir-¿¡Ahora!?-Rya, abrió el enorme armario de la habitación, y sacó un hermoso vestido, color azul marino, sin mangas, que le llegaría a las rodillas a cualquier mujer, con un ligero, y poco atrevido escote. Almenos fue lo único que pudo encontrar entre todo el desvoliche de esa habitación. Parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán. La verdad la situación le hacía gracia. Sostuvo el vestido con una mano, mientras miraba a Bulma-¡Yo no me pondré eso!-Dijo con absoluta preescisión, como si lo que dijera fuera a misa, señalando la hermosa y sencilla prenda de vestir. Lo malo es que estaba equivocada si creía que Rya tendría 'compasión' de ella.-

-Hmp, esto es lo adecuado. Yo estoy mucha mas cómoda con mi traje de combate, pero hay que ir así, ¿entiendes? Y no discutas, no hace falta-Colocó el vestido sobre la cama. Por fin Bulma pudo fijarse en la ropa de la princesa. Era de un estilo parecido al vestido destinado para ella, pero de color de la sangre, y con mangas asta los codos. Sin olvidar el precioso medallón real. La ropa no estaba mal. Era atractiva la mirada, pero no era lo mismo pensar en una vestido, que dentro de un expandes y una armadura.-

-Pero..aish..¿porque?-Parecía que la peli-azul no podía aceptarlo. Rya, se rió para sus adentros. Le hacía gracia las actitudes. Por mucha cola que tenga, sigue siendo mitad humana. Lo seguía pensando..Era una pena..-

-No hagas preguntas absurdas. Cámbiate, y péinate. Te doy cinco minutos-Bulma se quedó parada. La princesa parecía esperar algo-¡Venga!-Le dijo, y Bulma corrió para ponérselo, muy enconara de sus propios escogimientos y deseos. La princesa se quedó esperando...

Cinco minutos después, Salía una Bulma preciosamente vestida con el anterior vestido ya mencionado, y su cabello meciéndose sobre su espalda-Creo que debo córtamelo-Dijo mientras se observaba en un espejo, y daba giros a sus ojos por sobre todos los prismas posibles, en su propio cuerpo, como estando contenta de lo que contemplaba-"la verdad, todo lo que me pongo me queda fantásticamente"-No era solo orgullo, sino también ego propio y..algo mas..-

-Hmp, no pienses en eso ahora. Deberías estar pensando en como reparar el escudo-Bulma se quedó de piedra, lo suficiente como para que Rya lo notara-Sí, mientras tu hablabas con el rey, Nappa me explicaba un poco más la situación, y hacia donde habías ido. Y ya deja de hacerte la boba, compórtate como la guerrera de Elite que eres, y bajemos ya. No quiero llegar tarde, por tu testarudez hacia el dichoso vestido-

-Está bien, pero prometo que no volveré a ponerme nada similar-Bulma la seguía fuera de la habitación, y de ese corto pasillo en el que estaban. No estaba nada satisfecha con eso de que no se comportaba como debía. Parecía que los saiyajines maduraban antes que los humanos-

-Mejor no prometas esas cosas. ¿Quien sabe? Dicen que para las bodas, los vestidos son 'peores'-El ruido de los tacones que llevaba Bulma se dejó de oír, y Rya se giró para ver a que venía esa 'parada' de parte de la peli-azul-

-¿¡Que estas insinuando!? ¿¡Acaso crees que llegaré tan bajo como para casarme!?-Bulma estaba en jarras, se sentía completamente insultada. A Rya le salió una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora sentía que Bulma parecía una autentica saiyajin-

-Venga, deja de quejarte. Soy realista, no es para ponerse así. Camina, además, el vestido te queda fantásticamente-Ambas salieron. Bulma echaba humos. ¿Porque le habrá dicho eso? Le seguía los pasos. Su mente la bombardeaba con muchas cosas. Rya no decía las cosas porque sí. La verdad le estaba empezando a dar miedo-

Siguieron caminando. Faltaban entre 15 y 10 minutos. Los tacones de sus pasos firmes, resonaban en todo el pasillo. Caminaban, mostrando decisión. Tenía un esplendor magnifico, imponente, delicado, dulce. Las conjugaciones mas imposibles, estaban posibles en esas dos mujeres. Mas adelante, comenzaron a sentir otros taconeos, y ruidos de botas. Ya se acercaban a la sala donde se haría la cena.

Estaba en plena sala. En la sala donde se haría la dichosa cena. Estaba acompañado de los principales en esta cuestión. Vestía un como expandex de color azul marino, sin mangas, sus guantes blancos, y sus botas blancas. A los hombres no se les pedía nada mas. Aunque se sentía extraño sin la armadura. Su collar con el emblema real, caía sobre su fuerte pecho, y su fantastica capa, rellenaba el espacio de imponencia en su ser, parecía todo un monarca. La sala estaba llena de 'inservibles' como solía llamarles. Bueno, todos eran inservibles, menos los que le rodeaban. En este caso, solo deseaba que la dichosa cena pasara rápido, que los estúpidos esos se hincharan de comer pronto, para poder comenzar a hablar de los temas que importaban.

Le acompañaban, a su alrededor, Kakarotto, junto a una chica de cabellos laseos y negros que no sabía quien era, ni tenía la intención de conocer, Raditz,Bardock,Shive, Nappa, 'sus honorables majestades', Syria, Neil, Zorn, y Sullión...Se podría decir que la elite de la elite.

Sus pensamientos solo se podían ir en la futura cena y nada más.

-Vegeta..¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer ademan para que dejen de parlotear y comenzar la cena?-Mientras más rápido se comenzara todo, mas rápido acabaría..No se puede decir que a la reina le agradaba el estar con gente que solo le gustaba hablar, pero que estaban en deber de advertir acerca de futuras tareas o leyes. Así eran las leyes de Vejitasei, y sería un escandalo cambiar algo que perdura desde hace siglos.-

-No tengo intención de que la familia real quede como unos impuntuales..Rya aun no llega, Brassica-La verdad, la reina no se había percatado de la ausencia..-

-¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Espera?, ya debería estar aquí-El interior de el rey, estaba ardiendo considerablemente, en ira. Tampoco estaba desacuerdo de que sus ordenes no fueran acatadas como él lo ordenaba, y la orden fue llegar 20 minutos antes de la cena, no 5. ¡Maldición! ¿!Esque los dos le habían salido unos completos irresponsables y desobedientes!?-

El rey la reina, miraban a todos sitios esperando que la princesa apareciera. La verdad estaban gastando bastante paciencia con todo esto, como para que ahora, tengan que estar esperando a su querida hija. Se pudieron tranquilizar un poco al ver a Rya y a Bulma, atravesar el umbral de la majestuosa puerta de la sala.

-Ya han llegado, la princesa y su acompañante, su majestad-Le comunicó Nappa. Ahora podría proseguir con la cena.

Podría decirse que Bulma se sentía un poco nerviosa. Claramente destacaba a simple vista entre todos los invitados. No solo por su figura, sino también por sus facciones tan únicas, como su color de cabello. Estaba pensando que no sería un buen lugar para ser nuevamente discriminada como una híbrida.

Pero para su suerte, el rey y la reina tomaron el completo protagonismo al dar el ademan de sentarse. Estaba pensando en dar lo mejor de sí. Esto no podría salir para nada mal.

Todo los invitados se acercaron a la enorme mesa, extrañamente circular que había en la sala. La igualdad no era el motivo, sino la ventaja de que el rey pudiera verles las caras a todos. No deseaba tener acontecimientos desagradables esta noche.

-Bura ya ha bajado-Escuchó Kakarotto hablar a una chica que estaba junto a él, por voluntad propia para ambos-

-Quizás deberías sentarte con ella, es lo mejor. Ya sabes que conmigo no puedes. Ademas, te necesitará, Milk-Tenía un presentimiento extraño hacia todo esto-

-Como digas Kakaratto. Cuando quieras que hablemos con tus padres..solo tienes que decírmelo..-La verdad, no todos los días les comunicaras a los "comandantes de la la elite espacial" de que quieres casarte con su querido hijo, que es de una clase bastante mas elevada que la tuya, aunque formes parte de el escuadrón de la princesa. Siquiera su hermano lo sabía...-

Sin mas, todos se sentaron en sus lugares, y Milk se acercó a Bulma, diciéndole que le acompañaría en la velada. El rey estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, junto a su reina, y seguidamente, junto a Brassica, Rya, y junto al rey Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin. Los demás no tenía mayor importancia donde se sentaran, pero casualmente, todos se sentaron conforme a su rango. De tal forma que Rya quedo frente a Bulma, a pesar de la lejanía.

Rya y Brassica se sorprendieron al ver que Bulma no se sentaba junto a ellas, pero mas sorpresas se llevaron otras personas. Aunque no quiso, Bulma llamó la atención a todos, excepto a aquellos que estaban tan asumidos en la batalla venidera, como para darse cuenta de tal belleza extranjera.

En algún lugar, a miles de millas de distancias, se encontraba una nave, con intenciones oscuras, al igual que la mente de el presente en la sala central de la nave.

-My Lord, la cena ha comenzado. ¿Desea que la transmitamos en directo o solo le comentamos los resultados?-Un soldado se presentó delante de un enorme ser, sentado cómodamente en una silla metálica tres veces mas grande que él, mientras observaba la oscuridad sin rumbo alguno.

-Hmp, esos monos me tiene sin cuidado. Dime los resultados mas tarde. Por ahora infórmame sobre las coordenadas de las naves de Freezer Cooler. Necesito saber donde están cada uno. Esto comenzarán antes de lo previsto y quiero diversión.-Luego, un delicada copa de cristal fue llevada hacía sus labios lilosos y ásperos.-

-Así se hará Rey Kold-El soldado se retiró dejando a solas esos descabellados y maléficos planes, junto con su dueño-

-Quiero mucha diversión..jaja!--La carcajadas maquiavélicas se escucharon mas allá de las paredes metálicas de la nave, erizándole la piel a quien se digne a escucharlas.-

No se había fijado en nada. Estaba esperando que todos se sentaran rápido. No es que le hicieran esperar a la realeza, la verdad, seque estaban complicándose la vida con tonterías, sobre hablar de otras cosas mientras se iban sentando. Las leyes no decían no hablar, en esas reuniones completamente informales. No valía la pena ponerle atención a esas escenas de tan poco gusto y juicio.

Cuando se dignó a levantar la cabeza mas allá, pudo ver como sus ojos sentían la necesidad de enfocar que era eso de color azul que llamaba tanto su atención. No recordaba que se hicieran trajes tan llamativos, en este planeta..Sin mas, miró hacía dirección, y pudo ver a un mujer..una hembra, de la que solo podían existir como diosas, al ver sus facciones tan extravagantes y poco vistas en este planeta...

Cabello azul-aqua, ojos claros como el agua, piel blanca y delicada. Sentía que desde aquí podía sentir su suavidad. Y que hablar de su cuerpo..Prefería no dar demasiados detalles a su mente, no sea que caiga en un inevitable error. Por un momento sintió como si la conociese, como si algo le dijese que la había visto antes...

La verdad, no encontraba digno de él estar pensando así, de una simple hembra..Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados, al ver signo de su vestido. El signo de el escuadrón de su hermana..No podía creerlo. ¿Tan poderosa era?. La verdad, no demostraba para nada, que estaba mirando a alguien, ese era su don. Pero se sorprendió al ver como las miradas de él, y de esa deidad de ojos como el agua, se unían como si hubiera sido así desde siempre. No quería quitar la mirada. Normalmente eran ellas las que lo hacía por sentimientos tontos, que no quería comprender, pero...Ella no fue así.

La verdad, si ahora mismo él, estuviera a su lado..No le reconocería..No sabría lo que podría haber cambiado alguien en 18 años, pero algo le hacía sentirse observada. Por un momento pensó que era Rya, que como siempre la vigilaba por sus comportamientos, pero ella no estaba pendiente de Bulma. No sabía entonces de donde podría venir esa sensación...

Algo le decía que no sería muy bueno saberlo..Pero, al mirar las coras de cada uno de los presentes, esperando a ver de quien eran esos ojos tan fijos en su cuerpo, y que le hacían sentir como si algo le traspasara el corazón, encontró unos ojos azabaches, fríos y duros que mayormente la asustaron.

Nunca había mantenido miradas con un completo desconocido como este, parecía que la analizaba, y como si esperara a sus reacciones. Sabía que era hora de demostrar que era una verdadera saiyajin.

-"Quizás es alguien que sabe que soy híbrida, y tiene ciertas cosas en contra de ello"-Aprovechando la investigadoras miradas de él, hizo lo mismo pero en el cuerpo de ese saiyajin mal educado, sin escrúpulos de quitar la mirada una vez que se cruzaron.

Parecía fuerte. Un cuerpo perfectamente formado. Su rostro mostraba una madurez increíble, y sus ojos la miraban como intentando mostrar superioridad y orgullo nato. Parecía no demostrar ni un solo sentimiento. Frió, y calculando cada movimiento de sus pupilas y asta la mismísima respiración de ella. Era un tipo muy raro, mayormente parecía darle miedo, pero..No estaría dispuesta a demostrarlo. Si ese sujeto podía comportarse tan implacable, ella también.

Quiso fijarse en que era lo que colgaba de su cuello, pero..para su desgracia no pudo, porque el rey llamó la atención de todos para comenzar la cena.

-"No puedo creer la forma tan fuera de lugar que tiene mi hermano para comer. Come peor que mi padre...La verdad, dentro de él sigue siendo un clase baja sin remedio, con una enorme fuerza, y un cabolo desproporcionado, Ja!"- Los pensamientos de Raditz seguían intentando comprender el porque de esa decisión tan extraña y estúpida para él, que su hermano le comentó horas atrás-"¿!Casarse!? ¿!Con quien!?..¿!Tan joven!?..Es un idiota.."- No había cabida para él en esas cosas. Para él era mejor unas cuantas hembras a la semana y nada mas. ¿Porque mas?..¿Porque casarse?..

Se sintió observado, y buscó el foco de tal sentimiento..Su sorpresa no tuvo comparación alguna-"¿Estoy soñando, o es verdad que la princesa no me quita el ojo de encima?"-Debía de ser su imaginación...Sí, eso era mas aceptable, al parecer sus sentidos le estaban dando una mala pasada..

El silencio no era claramente lo que había. La miradas volaban de uno a otro, de los presentes de la sala. Solo se escuchaban el sonido de los platos, y los mordiscos de cada uno de ellos. Todos comiendo con suma elegancia, excepto dos, que parecían dos personas que creían que les quitarían la comida. Mejor es para un saiyajin no hablar delante de un banquete como este. Era lo mejor.

Unos 20 minutos después de el comienzo de la cena, el rey llamó la atención de todos levantándose de su asiento para que todos le pudieran ver sin problema alguno, al ver que la mayoría había acabado y solo quedaban Bardock y Kakarotto.

-Sé que todos estáis aquí para ser comunicados de los últimos acontecimientos entre ambos imperios enemigos.-Comenzó, mientras los dos anteriores dejaban sus platos y miraban con atención, al igual que todos los presentes-No puedo decir que tengo buenas noticias. Bueno, quizás no para algunos proyectos comerciales o económicos.-Aguardó un momento mientras todo quedaba en silencio, mientras parecía saber bien lo que los presentes querían oír-¡¡LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO!!-Dijo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras era contestado como todo buen monarca un rugido de complicidad por parte de la mayoría de los presentes, excepto nuestros jóvenes, demasiado ocupados con esas miradas incomodas que se ivan sintiendo..-¡¡Freezer nos ha declarado la guerra, y para nosotros, mis queridos guerreros, es una mayor noticia, el saber que ahora no solo él, sino..toda la familia icejin está en esta guerra, por el mas fuerte, donde lucharemos para ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde..EL PRIMERO!!-Todos volvieron a contestar con un rugido de felicidad y de excitación por los acontecimientos, su sangre de guerreros clamaba por sangre, sangre enemiga.-

-Ahora pasaré a decir las misiones que se encargan a cada uno de vosotros. Estad atentos a vuestros nombre, puesto que como los mejores guerreros de elite, habéis sido convocados a las misiones mas peligrosas, donde podremos ver la estúpida cara de el deplorable ejercito de Freezer-El ejercito de saiyajines sedientos de sangre volvieron a gritar, asta que Nappa se acercó al rey para dar una pequeña lista, he informar de todas las misiones en estos últimos 5 días para así concluir con los últimos preparativos y objetivos antes de la llegada de los icejines a territorio local. El rey se dispuso a decir cada uno de los lugares pero, los pensamientos de muchos seguían aparte...

_La reina Brassica y la princesa Rya se encargarán de dirigirse a Nazculsei, al norte mañana y regresarán dentro de dos días_

Bulma se sentía bastante nerviosa, no solo por saber que comandaría un ejercito, sino por las miradas de ese sujeto.-"¡Maldición!, ¿por que no para de mirarme?-

_El comandante Bardock partirá con 5 guerreros de máxima elite a Mirithsei dentro de dos días..Regresarán para el comienzo de la guerra_

Las reacciones de Vegeta también estaban conjugadas-"Esta hembra es demasiado extraña..No para de mírame..¿sabrá a quien está mirando? No creo que sea tan estúpida ¿o si?, Hmp, no sería sorprendente.."-

_Raditz comandará el escuadrón que irá a Drumaisei, junto con Kakaratto, acompañado de Neil y Zorn..Partirán en dos días, y volverán al siguiente_

-"Estúpida Bulma, deja de mirarle tu también..Nose para que le miro...ademas quiero saber si ese estúpido principito está en esta sala..¿que lleva ese sujeto en el cuello?, con la distancia no lo veo bien..Se parece al rey ¿no?.."-De pronto la sangre de Bulma se congeló-"¡Que estúpida soy..! ¿!Como no lo vi antes..Él es..-

_El príncipe Vegeta comandará sus tropas rumbo a Bagukinkusei..._

Todos los presentes se quedaron completamente alucinados, y Bulma tuvo que aguantar la respiración, para no gritar:-"¡¡QUE!!..¡TAN FUERTE ES COMO PARA QUE LO ENVÍEN A ESE PLANETA!, es el inconquistado por todos, asta por Freezer..¿Porque lo quieren en la colonea? ¿Por la tecnología?.."-

La sonrisa de Vegeta, a parte de seductora para muchas guerreras era de completo ego propio..y orgullo por sus propios medios..total egoísmo..

_..Acompañado de Sullión y Nappa.._

Estos dos últimos tragaron saliva como si fuera lo últimos que harían..¿¡Porque ellos!?

_..Dos guerreros más y..la verdad le habría acompañado Neizted, pero esta mañana me comunicaron su asesinato, así que pensaremos en alguien pronto para suplantarle...Todos se Irán en dos días..Todos está calculado para completarse en otros tres días mas_

Todos, miraron alrededor de la mesa, la verdad..nadie había notada la falta de la presencia de Neizted..

_A Colintasei irán tres guerreros de alta categoría.._

Aquí el mismo rey se dio un tiempo para mirar a la persona que diría..la verdad, sabía que pronto conseguiría de ella lo que quería..

_..Comandados por Bura..-_

Que decir de el incomodo silencio, y como Bulma, no solo se sintió orgullosa y mostró una cara de una completa saiyajin al escuchar su nombre y ver como todos se fijaban en ella, al parecer, sabían muy bien quien era "Bura"..Pero también se fijó en otra persona..

_..Se irán dentro de dos días y volverán al siguiente._

Al parecer el príncipe sintió un escalofrió un poco extraño al escuchar ese nombre, y sentir bolas de recuerdos a su mente..Quiso saber quien era esa fuente exactamente, donde estaba, en esa enorme mesa..Y se dio cuenta..Ella..La misma que miraba antes..como no, la única en todo el planeta con ese cabello..Su sorpresa fue inmensa, y pudo ver como Bulma le quitó la mirada instantáneamente, al sentir al príncipe mirándola..un situación muy incomoda..

_Syria comandará la misión a Niursasei junto con Shive, Milk y dos guerreras más..Partirán mañana, tardarán dos días._

El rey estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando Nappa, se levantó de su silla, y se acercó a su majestad, llamando la atención a todos. Ambos estuvieron pocos segundos hablando, dándoles la espalda al publico..-

-¿Donde piensa ponerla su majestad?..Quizás deberíamos dejar que no salga de el planeta..No está lista, ella solo es una cerebrito..-Nappa, aconsejaba constantemente al rey, como buen guerrero leal a la corona; que había sido nombrado..-

-Hmp, no..sé perfectamente que está lista, y que será capaz de todo esto y mas..Así que la enviaré a ..-Una sonrisa salió en su rostro, una sonrisa maléfica, llena de planes oscuros, y peligrosos para todos..-Nappa, ya puedes volver a tu asiento, tengo la solución-La sonrisa no le agradó nada al gigante, ni mucho menos su desisicvidad, siempre pasaba algo con esa cara..-

_Mi fiel guerrero Nappa, me ha dado un comunicado de ultimo momento..que nos afecta a todos.._

Todos pusieron atención a las palabras de el rey mientras, este disfrutaba de el silencio y de la conmoción de todos..

_El planeta Colinta ha sido colisionado con un meteorito, y ha formado un agujero negro, tragándose 3 coloneas y destruyendo el planeta de misión.._

-"Maldita sea, ahora no podré luchar con nada...pufff..almenos así tendré tiempo para las otras cosas.."-Los pensamientos de Bulma fueron redimidos por ultimas palabras..-

_Pero no os preocupéis soldados, he llegado a una conclusión..Todos sabéis que confió plenamente en la fuerza de todos mis guerreros, así que..sé que estos tres junto con Bura, podrán ayudar maravillosamente.._

Todos estaban comiéndose los intestinos, esperando por las noticias del rey, que extrañamente, hablaba lentamente, como disfrutando el momento..

_..en la misión con el escuadrón destinatario a...Bagukinkusei, junto al príncipe Vegeta.._

¡¡Las personas estaban en Shock Crónico..!!, una Chikyu que apenas venía llegando de su planeta natal, híbrida, sin antecedentes de conquista acompañaría a el príncipe Vegeta, el mas fuerte de todos los guerreros ahí presentes, a un planeta indomable para todas las razas..

No era cosa de Creer con facilidad..

-"¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!?"-Rya no lo podía creer, ni mucho menos los demás..-

_Los demás guerreros se quedarán en este planeta y me acompañarán para guiar a los demás guerreros del planeta.._

-"¿¡QUEEEEE!? !DIME QUE ESTÁ BROMEANDO!, ¿¡YO!?, A ESE PLANETA!? Y CON VEGETA!?"-No podía creerlo, las miradas estaban puesta en ella, y en Vegeta. La cara de Bulma estaba azul, y tenia unas ligeras ganas de..¿vomitar?..(debilidad humana)..Vegeta, no paraba de mirarse..Tendría que ir con ella, a una misión de tres días, a un planeta indomable según la historia..No sería nada fácil..-"Mi estúpida boca!"-Pensaba Vegeta

Continuará

Saiyan-Blue

**Espero sus comentarios..jaja..adios y gracias por leer**


End file.
